Humanstuck! Oh shit, there's drama
by pyschicscavenger
Summary: Basicaly a combined humanstuck/stabdads. Karter develops feelings for a crazy, blind girl whom hes been friends with since kindergarten. He unfortunately gets caught in one of his friends schemes to hook up with Teresa. Will he get the girl? Nope he ends up as a hobo, lonely and shit. Nah, he gets the girl, why else would this exist? Warning: Contains sex..eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Auhtor's note!-Important! This is a combined humanstuck and stabdads I've had hidden away in my creepy basement. The troll's names have been changed but my weird OCD kicked in and they still have six letters in their names including their last names which I did'nt change at all. Here's the charcters mentioned in this chapter:**

**Karkat-Karter, Sollux-Solman, Gamzee-Garret, Tavros-Travis, Terezi-Teresa**

**The first scene was based off a comic I saw, unfortunately, I do not know who the artisit who drew it is. If anyone knows which comic I am talking about please let me know and I will credit them! I do not own any of the homestuck characters, I'm just a fangirl, please don't sue me. **

Chapter 1~

Sitting in Deuce's car with the overpowering smell of black coffee and sugar infected sweets filling his nostrills, was not on Solman's agenda.

Oh he was going to do so many productive things, like doing reasearch on websites to gain information for the stupid science project he was doing with Ariana(while getting so many aggravating, awestruck looks from his dad, and death glares from Droog)or copying and decoding virus codes for future hacking references, and of course teaching Karter to program a computer.

Spying on Teresa was not on his agenda, and really he could care less! So what if she and Dave are hanging out at the arcade. He could recall so many past makeout sessions that had already taken place there, and the laser tag session was pretty fun. No one could resist lasers, no one. But instead of going in and playing this supposedly awesome laser tag, Karter wanted to sit in Deuce's car, watching and waiting for Teresa and Dave to come out.

"thii2 ii2 2tupiid." Solman replied. Karter slowly turned an aggravated/tired look that was so common since elementary.

"YOU DON'T SAY?" he muttered sarcastically.

"kk, why the hell are we doiing thii2? ii've got more iimportant 2hiit two do." Solman said looking at the box of doughnuts in disgust. He had already eaten ten of those sugary monsters.

Karter griped and rubbed his head angrily. "I TOLD YOU, YOU SHIT EATING BRAINFUCK! WE ARE HERE BECAUSE I HEARD DAVE ASKED TERESA TO 'HANG' WITH HIM AT THE ARACDE AFTER SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING TO DO RESEARCH FOR OUR PROJECT." He said, taking a sip of coffee and then making a face of disgust "MAN I HATE COFFEE." He said grimacing as he set it back down.

"then why'd you get iit?" Solman asked.

"BECAUSE I HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM AT THAT GAS STATION WE STOPPED AT." Karter explained.

"what doe2 u2iing the bathroom have two do wiith thii2?" Solman argued.

"THE BATHROOM IS FOR CUSTOMERS ONLY, AND YOU CANT HAVE A STAKEOUT WITHOUT A FUCKING STYROFOAM CUP OF JOE! IT'S IN ALL THE GODDMAN MOVIES!" Karter yelled.

"whatever, let'2 jut2t drop iit." Solman said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"FINE, I STILL HATE COFFEE!" Karter replied aggravated. Solman shook angrily.

"fiine! don't driink iit!" He shouted. It was silent for a few minutes. Karter reached into the box of doughnuts and bit into one.

"I HATE DOUGHNUTS TOO." he said chewing.

Solman banged his head repeatedly on the steering wheel.

"then, don't eat iit!" He shouted. Karter merely glared at him while he calmed down some.

"CHILL SOL, LOOK HERE THEY COME." Karter said throwing the doughnut and coffee out the window.

They both watched as Teresa and Dave walked out of the arcade, Teresa was laughing, Dave as usual was wearing his pokerface. Karter seethed in disgust. They sat across the street, out of Teresa's weird synesthesia sight and Dave's sight as well. Dave put his hand in Teresa's as they were about to cross the street. Karter nearly broke the door off the vehicle.

"hey! hey! calm down man. chiill for a 2ec." Solman said alarmed at Karter's behavior.

He did'nt see why they couldn't have used his car or Karter's. "YOU MORON, THEY'LL RECOGNIZE US! USE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN FOR ONCE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BOAST ABOUT HAVING A FUCKING 4.0 G.P.A. THEN YOU BETTER EXPECT TO ACTUALLY USE ALL THOSE CELLS CLOGGED IN THERE!" Karter had ranted in the middle of geography. Solman never could figure out how Karter had never been caught or suspended for cussing. Then again, he'd hate to see the poor fellow who dare mentions suspension around Spades Slick's kid.

Solman felt someone poking him or rather punching him in the side. He turned towards Karter who was still intently watching Teresa and Dave.

"what ii2 iit?" Solman asked.

"FOLLOW THEM. THEY'RE LEAVING IN DAVE'S CAR." Karter demanded, watching the red convertible race down the road, with Teresa in the passenger seat. "ugh. fiine." Solman sighed. At least he would'nt have to sit here and listen to Karter's rants about coffee anymore.

They followed Dave's mustang on the main road, keeping their distance in case Teresa would happen to smell them using her nose as eyes since she was blind.

"why are you 2o iintere2ted iin 2talkiing te2?" Solman asked.

Karter folded his arms across his chest looking disinterested, or trying to at least. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, SHE HAS TO DO HER PART OF THE PROJECT THAT SHE OWES ME SO I CAN GET A FUCKING B AT LEAST." Karter said. Solman snickered.

"Are you 2ure? ii heard you two were pretty friiendly at that party two months ago. Thii2 2takeout would'nt have anythiing two do wiith you beiing jealou2 or anythiing would iit?" Solman smiled. Karter looked up when he heard Solman's tone of voice.

"GUESS WHAT THIS CONVERSATION IS'NT ABOUT? THAT, SO LETS SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT AND NEVER SPEAK OF SUCH IDIOCY EVER AGAIN." Karter grumbled. Solman saw Dave turning and followed suit. They drove stealthily, still two cars behind, which amused Solman a little. Dave sped up faster as they turned onto the interstate.

"WHY ARE THEY GOING ON THE INTERSTATE? DONT THEY KNOW ABOUT 5 O'CLOCK TRAFFIC?" Karter asked suprised as Solman jerked the wheel onto the lane behind them.

Solman shrugged. "beat2 me. ii have to 2ay, now iim curiiou2." He said glancing in the rearview mirror. They followed behind, Dave was going pretty fast too. He weaved in and out of traffic, leaving Solman and Karter behind unintentionally.

"MORONIC SHITSTAIN. HE KNOWS WE'RE FOLLOWING HIM." Karter complained.

"frankly, ii would lo2e all 2elf re2pect for the dude, iif he diid'nt notiice u2 thii2 whole tiime." Solman replied.

"SHUT UP SOLMAN. LOOK! THEY'RE GETTING OFF RIGHT NOW! GO!" Karter said frantically.

Solman sighed as he too got off and pulled up right behind Dave. "SHIT. I HOPE HE DOES'NT SEE US." Karter slouched and half-covered his face. It was then, he heard a loud honk! Solman and Karter glanced to their right and saw Garret and Travis, in Garret's Bugatti. Garret waved at them, his lopsided smile would set anyone at ease, anyone except Karter that is.

"WhOa, WhAt Is Up My MoThErFuCkInG bRoThErS?" Garret asked, honking his horn once more. Travis peered around him and mustered a small smile at them as well.

"uH, hI GUYS," He said.

"WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE YOU TWO IMBECILES DOING HERE?" Karter asked annoyed.

Garret's smile did'nt waver one bit at Karter's tone. He was used to it by now. "JuSt ChIlLiNg WiTh My BeSt BrO, cRuIsInG tHe CoUnTrYsIdE. hOnK!" Garret said. Karter rolled his eyes. As he turned back, he saw that Dave's mustang was gone, nowhere in sight.

"FUCK! WHERE DID THEY GO? SOLMAN! DID YOU SEE-"

"nope. ii wa2 dii2tracted by the2e two comiing out of nowhere." Solman said. Karter facepalmed, angry at their failure.

"FUCK!" He shouted. He looked over at Garret and Travis. They were busy rapping about cruising in Garret's bugatti. Too busy to notice Karter flipping them off.

"now what?" Solman asked. Karter sighed. It had been a long day, might as well head home.

"FUCK IT. JUST TAKE ME HOME BEFORE THE RELIGIOUS CLOWN OVER HERE STARTS RAPPING ABOUT-"

"dId SoMeOnE sAy MiRaClEs?"

Karter facepalmed out of blatant annoyance.

"NO ONE SAID A FUCKING THING ABOUT MIRACLES, YOU KNOW WHY? CUZ' THEY DONT EXIST!" Karter shouted, leaning out the window towards Garret.

Garret just sat there smiling. "SuRe ThEy Do. MiRaClEs ArE eVeRyWhErE mAn, EvErYwHeRe." Garret said mellowed out.

Karter just stared at him. "TRAVIS? TAKE HIS CLOWN ASS HOME AND MAKE SURE HES NOT THIS FUCKED UP WHEN HE GOES TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Karter ordered. Travis looked taken aback for a second before answering.

"uH, SURE KARTER SEE YOU IN SCHOOL TOMORROW," Travis said as Karter sat back in the passenger seat and Solman sped ahead. They raced through traffic surprisngly not getting pulled over by cops. Karter figured cuz it was Deuce's car and every cop in Midnight City knows not to fuck with the Midnight Crew members.  
Usually when they rob a bank or some shit they chance it. Solman was soon at Karter's house and watched his best friend step out of the car, tired.

"2ee you at 2chool, kk." He called to his best friend. Karter merely flipped him off without looking backwards. Solman chuckled as he rolled the window up. He noticed Ariana(next door) on her front porch, reading. He honked the horn, which she looked up surprised. She gave him that warm smile she uses to melt all the guys hearts at school. Solman waved but stopped when he saw Droog step onto the front porch and shoot him with a death glare while holding his cue stick. Solman gulped and quickly backed out of Karter's driveway and drove off, sweating bullets. Ariana smiled politely as Solman drove off before turning around and giving her dad a scowl. He merely shrugged and gestured for her to get inside. She sighed and did as she was told, no point in arguing or getting another talk from her father. He watched Solman turn in the direction towards Deuce's and thought at least it wasnt that creepy Zahhak kid. Ugh that kid was repulsive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 is here! Updates might be slow, because I'm starting college this weekend but i will try to update as much as possible! In this chapter we introduce Vickie! (Vriska)**

**Vriska-Vickie. There will also be a couple of Felt members mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Karter walked in his home to find Slick nowhere. Probably in the office, Karter thought and went upstairs to his room where he collapsed on the chair. Skype was blinking, what else was new? He sighed at all the possible fucking things his friends would bother him about, like John with some shitty movie with Nic Cage in it, or Vickie's bluh bluh huge bitch personality going on. Maybe he could find out some information from her about Teresa and Dave lately?

Karter considered bothering her but then decided against it. He was not in the mood to argue with her or strike some weird deal that involved eight somehow. Nor was he willing to humiliate himself in the process of getting trolled by her. A new person logged on, making Skype ring a few times. Karter glanceded to see Teresa was logged on. He supposed he could play it cool and wait for her to bother him first and have a stupid discussion about how dumb she is and how dumb he is and some shitty homework assignment from school, and THEN he would bother her about not doing her part of the project and casually mention about seeing her fooling around with Dave cool-kid Strider.

But no. Instead as soon as she barely typed out 'H3Y K4RKL3S! :]', he responded with:

'WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU HANGING OUT WITH DAVE?!'

Okay so that could have gone smoother. He could care less though. His emotions are on a rampage at the moment. Like a fucking rollarcoaster that never stops. He hated rollarcoasters. They've made him sick since the dawn of time or some shit.

Teresa typed back with: 'HOW'D YOU KNOW 1 W4S W1TH D4V3? H3H3, WHY K4RKL3S, 4R3 YOU ST4LK1NG M3?'

Shit, how was he supposed to respond to that. Karter rubbed his face, in full blown thinking mode.

'I WAS NOT STALKING YOU. ANYONE WITHIN MILES OF THIS CITY COULD PRACTICLLY SEE YOU TWO HANGING OFF EACH OTHER. IT WAS DISGUSTING.' Karter typed. There. See what she says to that.

']: K4RKL3S, YOU S33M UPS3T. T4K3 4 CH1LL P1LL WHY DONT Y4? 4ND W3 W3R3 NOT H4NG1NG OFF 34CH OTH3R!'

'YES YOU WERE. ADMIT IT. YOUR CRUSH ON COOLKID HAS INCREASED SINCE JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL.'

Karter sighed pleased with his victory. For once Teresa was getting trolled, not the other way around.

'OK4Y. YOU C4UGHT M3. 1 DO H4V3 4 CRUSH ON COOLK1D! :] NOW WH4T?'

Karter was speechless. He stared and stared at the words on the computer, trying to decipher whether they were real or not. It must have been a while because Teresa started messaging him.

'K4RKL3S? :?'

'WHAT.'

'? 4R3 YOU OK4Y? YOU SP4C3D OUT ON M3.'

'I DID NOT.'

'Y34H YOU K1ND4 D1D. 1 H4V3 TO GO, S33 YOU 4T SCHOOL TOMORROW! ;].'

She logged off and Karter leaned back in the chair with his arms behind his head. Staring at the ceiling was something chumps and Garret do, Karter was too fucking busy to be doing stupid shit like that, way busy to be thinking about her. As he repeated this to himself over and over, he found himself growing less assured by the minute. Slick yelled for him to come down for something which he gladly did so(for once).

Meanwhile in the other side of the closet~

Teresa stretched her arms above her head. It had been a very productive day again! Convinced Uncle Itchy to give her some coffee, pissed off P.M.(principal) when she showed up to school hyper, got detention for blowing up Ericke's science project(by accident!)with Dave, and hung out at the arcade and art store where Dave promised a whole new display of chalks that turned out to be more interesting than she thought. So interesting, she bought twenty cartons of chalk(mostly red) from the store.

During Karkles spacieness, she had to help round up Uncle Itchy who was worked up over something to do with a rival gang. Who knows? Itchy gets worked up over everything. Teresa wondered if Karter knew she was kidding about the whole coolkid crush thing. Most likely, he'll get worked up about it then find out later she was kidding and blow up in her face as usual. She almost giggled at that and left the apartment to go investigate Itchy's behavior downstairs.

As she cracked the door open, she heard a commotion that sounded like a stampede. Teresa followed the noise downstairs to 'see' most of her uncles, the Felt, chasing after Itchy, who was running loose everywhere and making a mess. Uncles crowbar and Stitch had him cornered but he took off right past them. Teresa sniffed but couldnt tell where he went untill something hard ran into her knocking her over on the floor.

She heard Vickie laughing(of course!) and a few mumbled questions from some of her uncles regarding her fall. Teresa rubbed her head and heard Itchy coming again.

Quickly, she darted her leg out and tripped him in time, making him fall on the floor and about four of her uncles pounced on him.

"Good job, Tes." Uncle Sawbuck mumbled approvingly.

She smiled, a cackling grin before being helped up by one of her favorite uncles, Uncle Die.

"Are you okay Teresa? That was a nasty fall there." He said unsure.

Teresa smacked his hand away, and straightened up.

"OF COURS3! NOBODY G3TS BY 1NV3ST1G4TOR PYROP3!"

Teresa smiled again and launched herself at the pile, sitting on Itchy's back. Ignoring his loud oomf! noise, she sat there and began her speech about justice and law and the right punishment charges when Eggs and Quarters slightly jostled her off Itchy, making her stop.

"You can stop now Teresa. I beleive we get it." Uncle Quarters said unamused.

Quarters was her least favorite aside from Eggs and Biscuit at the moment, he was more darker and less light hearted than her other uncles. The perfect mobster, Uncle Stitch use to tell her and Vickie. He lived a hard life before he joined this gang, and he had the attitude to show it.

After they maintained Itchy and knocked him around a couple of times, Teresa went back upstairs to see if Karter was still online. Maybe she should message him again, let him know she was kidding. She checked and saw he wasn't. Solman and Garret were though. She stayed up talking to them for a half an hour, discussing music, and Karter's pissy attitude about her not doing her half of the project, which made her laugh some more.

Eventually, she had to go eat dinner with Vickie and whoever was there that night, since there were so many members, one or two would stay behind and keep an eye on things, or actually make sure Vickie didnt throw another house party like last time. Although it was fun. Teresa was sure the goat would have lived by now. Possibly. Anyways, she came downstairs and saw Uncle Doze and Uncle Clover were staying behind.

"WH4T'S FOR D1NN3R?" Teresa asked licking her lips and cackling.

Vickie's expression was bored and as usual answered her in a rude manner. "Leftovers...again." She said.

Uncle Doze was stirring(really slow actually) a big pot of something with garlic in it. Teresa pricked up her ears. Maybe, she and Vickie could sneak out of here, like the last time Uncle Doze was here. Teresa quickly whispered the plan to Vickie who nodded and they both quietly got up and headed for the door, keeping their eyes on the feltmans back to keep from getting caught.

"Not so fast girls." A low pitched, old voice said behind them.

Teresa and Vickie turned to see Uncle Stitch was there, blocking the door.

"Dammit! Why did'nt you say he was here too?" Vickie asked aggravated. Teresa sniffed and gasped.

"YOU SHOULDN'T B3 H3R3! WH4T 4BOUT TH3 GUY YOU W3R3 GO1NG 4FT3R?" She exclaimed.

Stitch leaned down to get on eye level with both of them.

"The enitre gang isnt needed. Your mother asked me to stay and keep an eye on you, since Doze and Clover are apparently busy." He said. Teresa and Vickie deflated in defeat with Vickie trying one last time to coax Uncle Stitch into letting them go out.

"Nonsense. You will be dining here with us as if we are a tight family." Stitch said crossly, handing Vickie a plate.

"W3 COULD D1N3 OUT 4S 4 CLOS3 F4M1LY TOO YOU KNOW." Teresa said as Doze plopped a spoonfull of stuff on her plate and Clover handed her some vegetables to go with it. Teresa sniffed it closely her nose almost touching the runny carrots.

"TH1S FOOD SM3LLS UN4PPET1Z1NG. UNCL3 ST1TCH, C4N W3 PL34S3 GO SOM3WH3R3?" She asked.

Uncle Stitch got out glasses and was filling them with milk for the girls, beer for them. "No Teresa, now sit and eat up. We have plenty left." Uncle Stitch said sprinkling salt and pepper on his concoction.

All night they sat in silence.

Vickie took a small bite of the weird stuff and nearly threw up. Who said Doze could cook? Ugh. Teresa kept sniffing her food and sniffing it. She didnt trust it at all. Uncle Stitch was getting nervous. What if they dont eat the food, what will he do now? Sn0wman will have his head if he does'nt get these girls to bed by eleven thirty. Teresa kept cackling like a maniac and Vickie was playing with her food as usual. The drugs Sn0wman gave him were well mixed with their food and drink. Sn0wman told him not to use them unless abloutely necessary, but he didnt give a shit. Hell, if he was stuck babysitting, it was at least an 8 o clock bedtime so he would'nt have to deal with their crap. He noticed Vickie hunched over her food more, picking at it rather than drawing angry faces in it. Teresa was the hardest. Stitch glanced at her in the corner of his eye at her. She was still skeptically looking at her food, her glass of milk  
untouched. Stitch coughed.

"Teresa you need to eat, its important in growing up you know." He said.

Wow, that was all he could come up with, he thought bitterly.

It worked, Teresa slowly put a fork full in her mouth, but soon enough chugged it down with a gulp of milk. The extra garlic was a nice touch, Stitch thought. Doze looked across the table at him, to anyone else it would look like he was twitching his eye slowly, what he was really doing was winking at Stitch in particular. Stitch nodded back. Vickie was halfway about to fall asleep but after Teresa braved a bite from the food, she started eating too.

They both kept eating and drinking milk. Clover had to get up several times to refill their glasses. Finally, Vickie passed out on the table with her head in the crook of her arm. Teresa was somewhat there. She was still on her last bite when her head collapsed on the table, knocking the drugged milk over.

Neither of them uttered a sound, untill Stitch looked closely and saw they were asleep. Smiling, pleased with himself, he got up and asked Clover and Doze to tuck them in bed while he went to his work station, fixing several holes in Biscuit's felt coat. Clover and Doze each picked up a girl and carried them to their room upstairs. As they laid Teresa on the bed, she mumbled something drowsily, and Doze and Clover took a step back. They waited to see if she would wake up. Few seconds past, Teresa was still soundly asleep. Doze  
removed her glasses and sat them on a table next to her. They turned off the light and closed the door.

"This parenting stuff is easy. Stitch, why didn't we adopt?" Clover asked, a dreamy sparkle in his eye.

Stitch glared at him.

"Parents dont drug their kid every night so theyll go to bed early. Because of that, Im not adopting." Stitch  
said turning back to his work.

Clover and Doze left, and Clover talked of nothing but maybe adopting a kid, or five.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! In this chapter we introduce Eridan and Equius! Warning: He is a creep in this fic, but I swear its mainly for comedic purposes only. I do not actually ship him with anyone to be honest. Also I was desperate so that's why his name is spelt Ericke. Yea not my best choice was it? Also I forgot to mention, feel free to leave a review, it can be a compliment, a criticism, anything! Even a go fuck yourself would be welcomed. Really, I feel I should know how I'm doing with this. Also another warning, my dave sucks. I'm terribly sorry. **

****Chapter 3

The next morning, Karter was pulling into a parking space at school right next to John's Honda when he spotted Dave, two cars over, chilling against the side of his mustang. Dang he looks cool, Karter thought to himself. He glanced down at his Slipknot t-shirt and jeans with his red converse. Karter grumbled as he walked past him.

"sup" Dave nodded in his direction.

Karter just glared.

"HELLO FUCKNUTS." Karter said just as enthusiastically, which wasnt very enthusiastic, considering its Dave here.

"youre a bit grumpier than usual karter whats wrong did teresa not draw dicks on you or something" Dave asked.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW. YOU TWO SPENT YESTERDAY FROLICKING AROUND TOWN TOGETHER." Karter folded his arms, confrontation pose at the ready. Unknowing to him, he just looked like a skinny, awkward kid pouting at the coolkid.

"you know how it is ladies cant resist me they be walking up to me practically pissing in their strappy thongs asking me what im doing getting all up in my grill like a fucking barbeque is going on and then theres me wearin my sexy 'kiss the cook' apron and grilling that motherfucking meat like nobodys business and just when they cant handle the heat i burn them i burn them HARD and then i scrape the ashes into the trash and drink a tall cool glass of apple juice cuz that shit drives me crazy man" Dave explains.

Karter just stared at him, confused as hell. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Karter asks. Because seriously, who the hell thinks and speaks like that?

Dave smirks and points behind him. "nevermind dude heres your girlfriend now speak of the devil" He says.

Karter was about to correct him on how he doesnt have a fucking girlfriend(which Slick nags him about all the time) when he turns to see Teresa getting out of Vickie's blue corvette. Karter's knuckles got sweatier as he watched her climb out and sniff the air around her. God she looked cute today. The weather was warmer with winter season dead and gone like Egbert's dad's fruitcakes that surprisingly tasted like heaven. Teresa sniffed around eventually getting pulled along by Vickie, who looked like a mess as always.

Teresa sniffed as she was being dragged along untill she stopped in Karter's direction and grinned. She let go of Vickie and came up and gave Karter a huge lick across the cheek.

"CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" Karter yelled, turning the heads of several students.

Teresa giggled. "SORRY K4RKL3S! BUT YOU SM3LL3D SO D3L1C1OUS TODAY 1 COULDNT R3S1ST!" she replied.

Karter wiped his cheek off unamused and glared at her. "WHATEVER. DID YOU DO YOUR HALF OF THE PROJECT OR WHAT?" He asked rolling his eyes doing so. Teresa looked confused and eventually formed an o with her mouth.

"1 FORGOT ALL ABOUT 1T! 1LL DO 1T TON1GHT! 1 SW34R!" Teresa promised. Crap! What happened last night? Teresa thought frantically. She was eating the suspicious food Doze cooked and then...what happened after that?

Karter grunted and walked away. "SURE. ILL SEE YOU LATER IN HISTORY." He said, shuffling to class among the other teens.

Teresa frowned as she gripped the hand rail and used it to guide her to her first class. All day, she kept trying to remember what she did after dinner. Did she chat on the computer more? No. That wasn't it. Maybe she and Vickie watched tv or something. Teresa glanced over at Vickie who was sitting beside her in chemistry class. Teresa scribbled on a scrap peice of paper, using her red pen to ask her what they did last night, and chucked it at her when the teacher wasnt looking. Unfortunately, other students were passing notes too, another scrap ball of paper collided with Teresa's note and it landed on the desk in front of Vickie's. Ericke Ampora's desk. Teresa groaned inwardly as he picked it up and read it. He beamed a little and wrote back.

Teresa facepalmed over and over untill she felt a note slide under her elbow. She sniffed it to see what he wrote. At least he also used a colored pen. The scratchy handwriting would've been tough without the eggplant color. The note read:

'wwhy tes, are you suggestin by wwe you mean you had a dream about me, am i also detectin a hint that it wwas a sex dream? oh my,  
may i just say im deeply flattered tes. 3 Ericke'

Teresa wrinkled the note in disgust, sighing in frustration. After class was over, Teresa was walking out, holding onto the handrail, when Ericke came up next to her.

"soooo im assumin our first date will be this evvenin. how about a seafood place hmm? ill evven let you pick out wwhatevver you like, as long as i get to choose dessert." Ericke said puckering his lips suggestively. Teresa could tell he was wiggling his eyebrows like he always does when picking up chicks. Teresa stopped.

"3R1CK3, TH4T NOT3 W4S FOR V1CK13. NOT YOU." Teresa explained feeling a little sorry for dissapointing him.

Ericke's confidence shattered. "sooo, you had a wwet dream about vvic?" He asked.

Teresa gagged. "NO! TH3R3 W4S NO W3T DR34M! NOW GOOD BY3 3R1CK3." Teresa said and continued walking down the hall to class.

Ericke stood there, thinking about what a full dissapointment he was. He trudged on to class not caring that he was late. He thought about how a date actually would be nice since Ferari's out of town till next Thursday. Ericke stopped and smiled. Maybe he could have a little fling! Hey, why not ask Teresa out again? The idea has already been suggested, maybe if he just bestowed upon her a little charm, she'll change her mind. And its not like she wont get anything in return. Ericke smiled blushing.

Why not? She's probably just as desperate as he is to lose it. Ericke walked more steadily to class, happier about his plan. All he had to do was charm her and convince her to go out with him. Maybe Fer, will be jealous! Ohh this is so exciting! Ericke took his seat next to Emmett in advanced biology and thought about ways to whoo Teresa over all day. Eventually he came up with the perfect solution!

Ask Karter for romance advice. The grouch knows all about this stuff er..surprisingly. Ericke decided at lunch he would go up and talk to him about helping him.

**Thanks for reading! Reminder, I do not ship Eridan except maube Sollux or Feferi, I don't know. Please no spamming my inbox with 'how could you ship EriTez!' or 'eridan is better off with sollux' or any shit like that because it will be deleted. This has been a broadcast by Heather, hope you like pie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I'm currently in my new dorm! I'm finally at college! Whoo hoo! :D Oh yeah another thing, I forgot to mention, Gam3Tav is in this as well! I do ship them! **

Chapter 5

He found Karter sitting at lunch with Garret and Travis when he came up and wrapped an arm around Karter's shoulders.

"wwhat's swwimmin good friend?" Ericke said ignoring Karter's startled "WHAT THE SHIT!"

"WHAT IS IT DOUCHE?" Karter asked rolling his eyes. What can this asshole want now? Ferari's gone for the whole week which means this is the only week Ericke should'nt be bothering him for love advice and all that other shit.

"wwell, theres this girl, and-"

"SHUT UP! THATS ALL I WANT TO HEAR. GOODBYE!" Karter interupted and shook him off.

Ericke scoffed. How rude! "c'mon kar, ill make it wworth your time." Ericke said suggestively.

Karter choked on the milk he was drinking. He coughed a bit before turning his infamous glare on the stupid hipster.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MORON, IM NOT GAY OR INTO YOU LIKE THAT!" Karter growled.

"hey hey hey, take it easy kar, i wwas only thinkin of payin you some cash and er wwell a little advvice from me personally. next time wwe go to can towwn dont go to a gay bar mistakin it for a gift shop." Ericke suggested.

Karter facepalmed over and over. "ERICKE JUST GO." he mumbled.

"not untill you kelp me." Ericke pouted.

"UGH. FINE. MONEY UP FRONT THOUGH." Karter ordered. Ericke handed over a wad of bills like it was pocket change. Hell it is pocket change considering its Ericke fucking Ampora.

"great! ill message you tonight." Ericke said and left. Karter sighed annoyed and looked over at Garret and Travis who were both staring at him. Garret was off in his own little world in who knows fuck where and Travis was confused as hell. Karter rolled his eyes.

"FUCKING WHAT?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Travis squinted at him.

"uH FORGIVE ME FOR ASKING BUT HOW DO YOU CONFUSE A GIFT SHOP WITH A GAY BAR?" Travis asked. Karter banged his head on a table. When he started making unintelligible noises, Travis poked Garret, snapping him out of his trance.

"WhOaAaA, tHaNkS fOr SnApPiNg A mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO oUt Yo. SaY wHaTs GoT kArTeR aLl PoSsEsSeD tO bAnG hIs MoThErFuCkInG hEAd On ThAt TaBlE? aRe ThE mIrAcLeS gEtTiNg To HiM?" Garret asked hopefully.

Karter just ranted some more. He stopped once he realized something.

"WAIT A MINUTE, IF FERARI'S GONE..THEN..WHO IS HE CRUSHING ON?" Karter asked more to himself than his friends. He looked around the cafeteria.

Mmm nope. Not that one. OH HELL NO.

He looked for all the other prissy, rich girls in their school that might resemble Ferari in some way. If Ericke was going after some chick just like her, that would'nt end well for him knowing his stupid overexaggerating flirting. Karter didnt see anyone that even slightly looked like her. Confused, Karter sat back down.

"wHaT iS iT, mOtHeRfUcKeR?" Garret asked taking a giant bite of a sub. Karter shook his head.

"TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO ERICKE'S CRUSHING ON. ONE, IT WOULD MAKE MY JOB EASIER OF PLAYING FUCKING MATCHMAKER AND TWO, ITS NOT FERARI!" Karter said.

Garret's eyes went wide and he spat his food out which landed on some other girl's plate. She cried in disgust but he paid no attention to her.

"yOu MeAn ItS pOsSiBlE tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR cAn LiKe SoMeBoDy ElSe?" He asked surprised.

Karter nodded his head.

"YEA. AND THE WEIRD PART IS HE'S NOT ALL LOVEY DOVEY..LIKE HE NORMALLY IS WHEN HES AROUND FERARI." Karter observed outloud.

The three of them turned to watch Ericke. He was about three tables down, sitting with a few other preppy rich kids oh and Emmett. He was laughing obnoxiously and wiggling his eyebrows at someone across the room. Karter followed his gaze to a table where John, Vickie, Teresa and Dave were all sitting with each other.

John and Vickie had John's laptop out, probably watching Nic Cage movies while it was free time. Teresa sat in front of Dave, drawing on paper and cackling at everything he was saying. Karter frowned confused. Travis looked equally confused as well.

"uHH. I DOUBT ERICKE LIKES EITHER TERESA OR VICKIE. BUT I COULD BE WRONG." Travis suggested. Garret nodded.

"YeAaAaA tHaT cOuLd Be It. He LiKeS vIcKiE! aLtHoUgH i CaN tHiNk Of MuCh HoTtEr ChIcKs To Do It WiTh OtHeR tHaN hEr." Garret replied confused. Travis stared at him shocked.

"bUT UHH I I THOUGHT YO-YOU LIKED ME GARRET, AT LEAST THATS WHAT YOU TOLD ME." Travis stammered embarrassed.

Garret looked at Travis with an endearing smile. "Of CoUrSe I aM bRo. I wAs SiMpLy StAtInG vIcKiEs NoT aT aLl AtTrAcTiVe. YoU kNoW i OnLy LoVe YoU tAv BrO." Garret said and kissed Travis on the forehead. Travis blushed and mumbled "uH LOVE YOU TOO MAN."

Karter raised an eyebrow. "ARE YOU TWO LOV JACKASSES DONE YET? UGH MAKING ME SICK WITH THE WHOLE FLIRTING AND SHIT LIKE ITS GODDAMN VALENTINES DAY THE MOVIE!" Karter ranted.

Garret frowned slightly. "bUt YoU fLiRt WiTh TeS aLl ThE tImE. dOeSnT tHaT gEt YoU sIcK?" he asked.

Karter glared at him. "NO ASSHOLE. SHE FLIRTS WITH ME ALL THE TIME! WHICH REMINDS ME-" Karter got up and walked over to where Teresa and Dave were sitting.

"H1 K4RKL3S! :]" Teresa exclaimed when she sniffed him coming over. Karter sat down beside her and she proceeded to lick him on the cheek for the second time today.

"FUCKING STOP WILL YA? GEEZ MAYBE I DONT LIKE TO BE COVERED IN YOUR GRIMY SALIVA TWENTY FOUR HOURS A DAY!" Karter said, shoving her away. Teresa cackled some more.

"H3H3H3, SORRY K4RKL3S! BUT YOU KNOW TH3 RUL3S! 1 MUST L1CK 3V3RTH1NG 1N ORD3R TO S33! W3 WOULDNT W4NT 4N 4CC1D3NT R1GHT?" Teresa asked innocently. Karter snorted.

"YEAH SURE WHATEVER." He said.

He eyed Dave as Dave eyed him. Normally, he would'nt sit with Dave and Teresa since this was coolkids table and who he invites to sit with them is his decision entirely. Well it was like that since kindergarten. It used to be just him and eventually he became best bros with John to where John was sitting with him. By the end of fifth grade, Dave and Teresa started becoming good friends and she would sit with them. Vickie was only an exception because she was John's current girlfriend. Either way, since they were little, Karter always thought that was really stupid and tried more ways than one when he was little to best Dave when it came to sitting at his table. He never won. As they got older Dave hasnt really cared about who sits with him and likewise, but the rule was still there, lurking in the air in everyones subconcious and whenever someone disrupts that order its usually chaos but Karter didnt care. This was his soon-to-be-girlfriend(he hoped) and she was spending an awful lot of time with Dave.

"karter" Dave nodded briskly.

"FUCKASS." Karter greeted Dave just as coolly. He smirked at Karter which merely pissed him off more.

Dave slid down closer to John and Vickie to see what they were watching and left Karter some alone time with Teresa. Which actually surprised Karter a little.

"D1D COOLK1D L34V3 4LR34DY?" Teresa asked. Karter sighed.

This was just what he was hoping for. Even when Dave was gone he was still the subject on her mind.

"YES HES WATCHING NIC CAGE TAKE OUT SOME ORANGE JUMPSUITED GUY. ANYWAYS, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." Karter said.

Teresa perked up a bit. "OH? WH4TS TH4T?" She asked. Karter contemplated telling her right there about everything, his feelings, his petty promises to make her happy, but instead came out with, "THE PORJECT IS DUE IN TWO DAYS AND YOUR HALF IS STILL NOT DONE. AS GROUP LEADER I AM ORDERING YOU TO RIDE WITH ME TO THE LIBRARY AROUND FIVE SO WE CAN GET SOME SHIT DONE." There. That should be self  
explanatory.

Teresa smirked. "4ND WH4T 1F 1 DONT COOP3R4T3? M4YB3 1 H4V3 OTH3R 4RR4NG3M3NTS TH4T R3QU1R3 MY 4TT3NT1ON." She said casually.

Karter glared at her. "THEN ILL TELL MISS WHATS HER FACE THAT YOU DIDNT CONTRIBUTE TO ANY PART OF THE PROJECT AND ASK HER TO GIVE THE REST OF US CREDIT AND GIVE YOU AN F!" Karter said agitated. Teresa's smile was gone.

"OK4Y OK4Y! G33Z K4RKL3S, SOM3ON3S 4NGRY TOD4Y! :P" Teresa joked.

"IM VERY STRESSED OUT BY YOU NOT DOING THIS PROJECT! YOU CANT KEEP PUTTING IT OFF ANY LONGER. NOW ARE YOU COMING TO THE LIBRARY WITH ME OR NOT?" Karter asked fuming in silence.

"Y3S K4RKL3S 1 W1LL B3 R34DY. F1V3 R1GHT?" Teresa asked.

"YES. ILL FUCKING PICK YOU UP AS LONG AS CROWBAR DOESNT TRY TO HIT MY HEAD AGAIN." Karter warned.

"Y3S S1R C4PT41N K4RKL3S!" Teresa giggled. She saluted him which made him grind his teeth in annoyance.

"AND ANOTHER THING, DONT CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" Karter said pissed off and walked away back to his table.

"WH1CH ON3? K4RKL3S OR C4PT41N?" Teresa called after him.

Karter fumed turning bright red on the ears. He spun around angrily and shouted "BOTH!" and stormed off towards his table, not paying attention to other peoples stares. Garret and Travis were full blown kissing when he got back so Karter's natural instinct for when that happens was to block them out and let it continue. The next time they get caught, he wasnt going to back them up.

The bell rang, and Karter picked up his mess and tossed it away nearly hitting Emmett who glared at Karter through his dark shades. He gulped and hurried out of there before anything else happened to make his day worse.

His last class of the day was Geology which he had with Ericke. As Karter sat there with his head in one hand, a note slipped on his desk. Carefully so the teacher wouldnt catch him, he unfolded the corners one side at a time and then hid it in his book, so it actually looked like he was reading.

'Kar, im thinking of asking her out tonight on internet chat. wwill you tell me howw you think i should ask her? Ericke'

Karter wrote back trying to conceal his frustrated attitude. He threw the note back at Ericke when the teacher wasnt looking.

Ericke unfolded the note not caring about the teacher and read hurridly through Karter's advice.

'GEE FUCKASS MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL HER FIRST WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT HER AND ALSO HOW SHE MAKES YOU FEEL INSTEAD OF JUST STALKING HER ON THE INTERNET LIKE SOME FUCKING CREEP TRYING TO GET A DATE FOR PROM AND ALL HE SAYS ARE HEERRR HEY WANNA GO TO PROM WITH ME? DERP. YOU DONT WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE GUYS. WHEN YOURE DONE AND SHE STILL LIKES YOU AND CRAP, ASK HER OUT. THEN WE'LL TALK MORE WHEN THAT TASK IS COMPLETED.'

Ericke looked as if he would jump for joy. Karter rolled his eyes at his friends expression. Dude seriously needs to stop buying Toms or some shit. The teacher droned on about some type of boring rock formation as Karter remembered he still hadnt found out who Ericke was asking out. Karter stealthily tore out a peice of notebook paper and began to write.

'WHOS THE CHICK ANYWAY?' He wrote and passed it to Ericke.

Ericke looked ecstatic and Karter seriously hoped he wasnt going to give him a two page paper on his outfit that he plans on wearing. Karter felt the note under his elbow again and he picked it up and read it. He kept convincing himself it was a trick of his mind. The persons name scribbled on here was not real and that he was still thinking about her from their last conversation. Karter kept telling this to himself over and over but the words remained the same in Ericke's messy writing.

'Teresa 3!' Ericke had put and this time, Karter wasnt sure what to put after that. He couldnt reveal his feelings for Teresa to Ericke.

One, he didnt trust the guy. Two, he didnt want a war between them. Solman is already having a hard time with Ericke and Emmett because he stole their ladies. And even though their dads were mobsters who could easily take out anyone who dare even touches them, even the rich, Karter didnt want to lose his friend over some girl. Even if Ericke was sort of a outdated weirdo obsessed with the ocean a bit too much. If Teresa knows about Erickes crush and most likely she does since Ericke tends to be blatantly obvious when hes crushing on someone, then theres a possible chance she didnt even consider Karter for a suitor of any type.

And thinking this, when Ericke slipped another note under his elbow asking whether he was okay,  
Karter sighed dejected and answered him with, 'IM OKAY FUCKASS. JUST TIRED' and tossed it back to him.

For the rest of class period he just put his head down on his desk and tried to ignore everyone for the rest of class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Slick is the best father. Everyone else go home.**

The bell rang, signaling the end of todays torture.

Karter walked out of class with his keys in hand and headed towards his car. He was surprised to find a note on his windsheild wipers. If its some damn announcement about the stupid cheerleading car wash again,  
he was gonna flip shit at somebody. Most likely Solman or Garret. But when he picked up the note and read it, he found out it was a note from Teresa.

'H3Y K4RKL3S! P1CK M3 UP 4T TH3 BOTTOM OF TH3 DR1V3W4Y 4T TH3 G4T3. 1 DONT W4NT MY UNCL3S OR MY MOM TO K1LL YOU WH3N TH3Y S33 YOUR  
C4R. S33 YOU L4T3R! 3 T3R3S4! ;]'

His heart skipped a beat when he read her name. Dammit, fucking crush! Karter lamented.

He slammed his car door and sped out of the parking lot, blasting Avenged Sevenfold and practically screamed along with the lyrics as he drove through town, ignoring the stares of pedestrians.

He parked next to his dads car making sure to keep his distance, since his dad usually drives reckless and always hits something. Last time, it was the neighbors mailbox. When they complained about it, Slick just stabbed them and slammed the door in their face. Karter walked in to find Slick watching TV. Slick glanced up, scowled at karter and jumped to his feet, facing his surprised son.

"What are you doing home?" Slick asked angrily.

Karter paused and stared at him puzzled. "School's over?" He said flustered.

Slick mumbled "Oh." and went back to watching some weird game show.

Karter went upstairs and threw his stuff into the corner of his room. Slick came up and followed him. Karter was scrolling past his previous conversation with Teresa when Slick kicked the door open to his room. Karter flinched and spun around irritated.

"I DIDNT DO A GODDAMN THING. WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" Karter yelled.

Slick walked over to him and peered at the computer screen. Karter hurridly exited out of the program so he couldnt read what he typed to Teresa. Slick glared at him suspicious.

"Why do you always assume you're in trouble whenever I come up here?" Slick yelled folding his arms.

Karter glanced at the robot arm before answering. "BECAUSE USUALLY I AM. OR AS YOU SAY 'IM ALWAYS DOING SHIT THAT I SHOULDNT BE DOING'." Karter quoted. He glared at Slick, who glared back.

"Well, you're right. You are in trouble. The garbage has'nt been taken out since Tuesday, so get your lazy ass down there and get rid of it." Slick ordered as he walked away, towards the door.

He slammed it shut before Karter uttered "GOOD RIDDANCE." and began to reopen the chat site and message Teresa when Slick kicked open his door again, this time leaving dent.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS KICK OPEN MY DOOR? HAVE'NT YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING OR SOME SHIT?" Karter asked indignant.

Slick rolled his eyes.

"Watch your fucking language kid and when are you gonna ask that girl out is what I wanna know?" Slick asked.

Karter blinked bewildered. "WHAT?" he asked not sure he heard correctly.

"When are you gonna ask the girl out? Dont play Deuce with me kid, I've read those messages." He accused.

Karter stared at him in disbelief.

"YOU READ MY CONVERSATIONS WITH PEOPLE?" He raged.

"I bought that lousy peice of shit computer its mine to begin with. I was trying to look something up and your stupid site was open. Also there was a porn site open. Care to explain that?" Slick narrowed his eyes as Karter got redder in the face.

"UHH. SEX-ED PROJECT?" Karter said unsure.

Slick actually laughed. He actually laughed! He reached over and mussed Karter's hair up a bit.

"Easy kid. I did the same thing too when I was your age. I think. Too many damn breasts to remember." Slick mumbled as Karter made a gagging noise and said "DAD. NO GROSS."

"Anyway's when are you asking the Pyrope girl out?" Slick asked. Karter shrugged.

"I DONT KNOW. IM NOT EVEN SURE IM GONNA ASK HER." He said to which Slick looked at him shocked and indignant which quickly turned to rage.

"What? No son of mine is chickening out of asking a damn girl out! Man up you little shit! Maybe thats why she might say no! You're too wimpy and..fuck! Hell even I'm ashamed to admit my son has no guts to ask out a girl-"

"OKAY OKAY! FUCK ILL ASK HER OUT WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THIS? GOD, YOU'RE WORSE THAN A PAGEANT MOM OR SOME SHIT." Karter said rolling his eyes.

"Good. Now get off your lazy ass and take out the damn garbage!" Slick pointed towards the door.

Karter exhaled sharply at his guardian and walked out. Slick followed him out of his room.

"Ungrateful little shits these days. Never appreciate what you do for them." Slick grumbled as Karter heaved the trash bag over his shoulder.

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE DAD!" Karter called over his shoulder.

"Im a great dad, you little bastard." Slick said, more to himself since Karter left the room. When he came back in, Karter saw it was 4:25.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE LIBRARY FOR SOME FUCKING PROJECT. ILL BE BACK AROUND 7." Karter said heading upstairs.

"Yeah and to go on your date." Slick snickered. Karter whipped around to yell at him.

"ITS NOT A FUCKING DATE ASSHOLE GOD!" he said embarrassed.

"That's not what it looked like when I read it!" Slick yelled back. Karter groaned loudly, making sure Slick heard it. Slick responded by saying "Cut that shit out! You'll be late and no fucking gentlemen keeps his girl waiting. What did I raise? An asshole?" Slick questioned as Karter came back downstairs, with an narrowed glare at his dad. Slick glared at him back.

"What?" he asked.

"I NEED SOME MONEY FOR GAS. MY 'GIRLFRIEND' LIVES ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN AND IM ALMOST EMPTY." Karter explained. Slick grumbled but handed over twenty dollars.

"But I better see change!" He said pointing a finger in Karter's face.

Karter glared at it and then glared at him. "BYE DAD. HAVE A GOOD FUCKING NIGHT." Karter said.

"I said watch your goddamn language!" Slick said before Karter slammed the door.

"Fuckass!" Karter heard Slick say through the door. He smiled amusedly before heading to his car and reversing it in the direction of the Felt mansion.

Just as expected, Teresa was waiting for him at the gate, with her backpack.

"H3Y STR4NG3R! 1M NOT SUPPOS3D TO T4LK TO TH3M, BUT 1M SUR3 MY FR13ND K4RKL3S WONT M1ND!" Teresa cackled as she slid in the passenger seat.

"WOW YOU GET IN ANY CAR THAT PULLS UP NEXT TO YOU. THATS GREAT TO PUT ON COLLEGE APPLICATIONS." Karter said weaving in and out of traffic. Teresa smacked him with her cane.

"B3 N1C3! 1 H4D OTH3R 4RR4NG3M3NTS TH4T 1 H4D TO C4NC3L YOU KNOW. YOU SHOULD B3 GR4T3FUL OF MY COMP4NY WH1L3 YOU H4V3 1T!" Teresa said smiling. Karter rolled his eyes.

"YES IM SO BLESSED BY YOUR PRESSENCE! IM GOING TO MAKE A QUICK STOP BY THE GAS STATION. SINCE YOUR ASS IS SO FAR AWAY IT TAKES UP A QUARTER OF MY GAS TANK." Karter said getting out. Teresa leaned out the window.

"NO ON3 S41D YOU H4D TO P1CK M3 UP K4RKL3S. 1 COULD H4V3 R1DD3N TH3 BUS YOU KNOW." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"THE BUS ISNT SAFE YOU CHALK EATING FREAK. THEN AGAIN YOUR FREAKY WAYS SHOULD PROTECT YOU FROM ANY WEIRDOS RUNNING AROUND THE CITY." Karter mused while filling up his car, leaning against it as the numbers went up.

"BUT K4RKL3S, WHO S41D 1 W4SNT ON3 OF THOS3 W31RDOS?" Teresa grinned and grabbed Karter by the neck and sloly licked his jaw.

"WHAT THE FUC-" he started before Teresa clamped a hand over his mouth, slightly off aim.

"SSSHHHHH! YOU'V3 GOT TO WORK ON TH4T CURS1NG K4KRKL3S!" Teresa said softly. Karter just blinked in response.

The number dinged and Karter wiggled out of her embrace.

"YOU UH WANT ANYTHING?" He asked nervous. Fuck stop being nervous! He scolded himself.

Teresa looked like she was thinking for a moment. "4 CH3RRY SLUSH13!" She exclaimed! She hopped out of the car and held Karter's hand as they crossed the gas station to get into the store. Teresa walked up and down the aisles, stopping in front of the icee machine. As she held her cup underneath the icee dispenser, she grew impatient and chugged the slushie drink in her mouth while the dispenser dripped on the floor.

"TERESA! CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" Karter smacked her cup which landed on the floor. Teresa frowned.

"WHY'D YOU DO TH4T?" She asked disgruntled.

"YOU'RE MAKING A FUCKING MESS! THAT'S WHY!" Karter said mopping up the rest with some napkins nearby.

He threw those away as Teresa refilled another one, giggling the entire time and making references to Karter's red shirt. He rolled his eyes annoyed as they went up to the cashier and paid for her drink and gas. Karter grabbed her hand and they left the store. He opened her door which Teresa jokingly curtsied which made Karter roll his eyes and tell her to fucking get in. She laughed more as he turned on the car and sped out of there.

"L3TS PUT TH3 TOP DOWN! 1TS TOO W4RM TO H4V3 1T UP!" Teresa suggested.

"LATER. WHEN WE LEAVE THE LIBRARY. CANT PUT IT DOWN WHEN IM DRIVING." Karter said.

"M4N, 1 W1SH 1 COULD DR1V3 L1K3 4LL OF YOU! 1 4SK3D D4V3 TO T34CH M3, BUT COOLK1D S41D NO." Teresa said frowning.

"GOOD! THAT WANNABE KANYE DID SOMETHING SMART FOR ONCE!" Karter replied.

"FUCK YOU K4RKL3S. 1D PROB4BLY B3 4 D3C3NT DR1V3R!" Teresa said indignant.

"HOW CAN YOU BE A DECENT DRIVER WHEN YOU CANT EVEN SEE WHERE YOU OWN HANDS ARE TOUCHING THE GODAMN WHEEL?" Karter asked.

Teresa giggled. "MY SYN3STH3S14! WH4T 3LS3?" Teresa exclaimed with laughter.

Karter slouched in his seat. "UN-FUCKING-BELEIVABLE." Karter murmured.

They pulled into the library and Teresa got out and used her cane to walk around to find the entrance. Karter waited, knowing she hated when people assisted with everything she did. Once she snapped at an old lady who tried to help her across the street. "B1TCH! WH4T TH3 H3LL 4R3 YOU DO1NG! 1 H3LP YOU CROSS TH3 STR33T, NOT TH3 OTH3R W4Y 4ROUND! :[" She had said. Karter remembered the shocked look on the old ladie's face as Teresa stuck her nose up in the air and walked perfectly in a straight line across the road.

Karter shook his head as he remembered he only had two hours at the library to finish the stupid project to begin with. Teresa finally made it to the door and tugged on it to get the door open. They headed over to one of the tables and began to work on her project. They fussed and threw paper at each other most of the time.

Every ten minutes or so they would actually do silent work sitting side by side, not talking enjoying the quiet, until Teresa would open her mouth and say something stupid and Karter would rant at her for not taking the project seriously.

Truth be told, he didnt give a shit either. Mr. Scratch could shove this stupid project up his shithole, Karter told Teresa as much. She silently agreed as she went back to coloring a mountain.

She was bent over the table, her necklace dangling, almost touching the hardwood oak. Her face looked concentrated from what Karter could see. Some of her hair was in her eyes, which any person would brush out of the way but since Teresa was blind, it probably didnt matter to her. Karter frowned though. The hair in her face was bothering him and he wished he could move it out of the way without it being so awkward and weird. She sat down and admired her work.

"3V3N THOUGH 1 C4N'T S33 K4RKL3S, 1'M PR3TTY 4M4Z3D BY TH1S P1C4SSO 1'V3 DR4WN H3H3." Teresa cackled.

"YOU THINK SO HUH?" Karter asked amused and then leaned over and brushed the hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears. He blushed stupidly as he said "YOU'D PROBABLY DRAW BETTER IF YOUR HAIR WASNT IN YOUR EYE SIGHT." He said jokingly.

Teresa giggled. Was she blushing? Karter noticed, but she looked away quickly before he could tell for sure.

"W4S MY H41R BOTH3R1NG YOU TH4T B4DLY MR. V4NT4S? SOM3ON3'S D3V3LOP1NG OCD." Teresa laughed.

Karter scoffed. "YEAH. ME AND MY WEIRD OCD SHIT. AT LEAST I FIT IN WITH ALL THE FREAKS I HANG AROUND." He said staring at the ceiling. Teresa smiled.

"G4RR3T'S NOT TH4T B4D. N31TH3R 1S TR4V1S OR SOLM4N. 1 L1K3 TH3M PR3TTY GOOD. TH3Y H4V3 GR34T MUS1C T4ST3." Teresa noted giggling. Karter raised an eyebrow up at her.

"I GUESS. SOLMAN WON'T STOP FLIRTING THOUGH. THAT DOUCHEBAG IS SUCH A GODDAMN PLAYER. I MEAN JUST PICK ONE ALREADY! AND DONT GET ME STARTED ON HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TRIED TO DO A PROJECT OR ASSIGNMENT AND WHEN I LOOK UP GARRET AND TRAVIS ARE THERE GOING TO THRID  
FUCKING BASE LIKE WE'RE NOT EVEN IN SCHOOL!" Karter complained.

"1 TH1NK YOU JUST W4NT SOM3 4CT1ON K4RKL3S. N33D 4 G1RLFR13ND TO K33P YOU BUSY?" Teresa joked poking him with her cane.

Karter brushed it off. "NOT UNLESS YOU'RE OFFERING." He said. Holy shit, what?

Karter sat up and looked hurridly at Teresa's face. She must not hve heard him, which was a sigh of relief and a slap to the face like Homer Simpson going D'oh! He could practically hear the crowd going aww in dissapointment as he realized Teresa hadnt noticed his proposal which he silently wanted to kick his past self for saying such a thing.

"1 TH1NK 1T N33DS MOR3 R3D. WH4T DO YOU TH1NK K4RKL3S?" Teresa asked turning to face him.

He stared at her in confusion untill she asked "WH4T?" with a baffled expression on her face.

"NOTHING. FUCKING NOTHING. LETS GET THIS SHIT DONE ALREADY. ADD SOME MORE RED TES." He ordered. Teresa laughed and soluted him.

"OK4Y C4PT41N K4RKL3S!" ignoring his groan that came afterwards.

They worked on the project for the rest of the night. Karter saw that it was 7:30 and told Teresa that he had to go home.

"OK4Y. 1M SUR3 1 C4N DO TH3 R3ST 4T HOM3. TH4NKS FOR SUGG3ST1NG TH1S K4RKL3S! W3 R34LLY SHOULD H4NG OUT, JUST TH3 TWO OF US." Teresa smiled brightly at him.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO GIVE UP MY FREE TIME TO HANG OUT WITH YOU?" Karter said spiteful. Teresa frowned and smacked him with her cane.

"FUCKING OW!" he cried in pain as he rubbed his head.

"F1N3 1F YOU DONT W4NT TO H4NG OUT W1TH TH3 W31RD BL1ND G1RL! YOU'R3 4 DOUCH3B4G TO B3G1N W1TH!" Teresa said and left the room.

Karter stood there not sure what happened before taking off after Teresa slammed the car door.

"GODDAMMIT." Karter muttered and got in the driver seat.

**Prepare youselves, Katy Perry music will be in the next chapter. This has been your final warning. ooooooooooooooooooooooo~ That was a ghostly wail, in case no one could tell. **


	6. Chapter 6

He sped out of the library parking lot. The atmosphere was tense and Teresa was still glaring straight ahead. Karter sighed inwardly knowing he fucked up. Halfway down the road, he remembered something and pulled on the side of the road.

"WH4T H4PP3N3D WHY'D YOU STOP?" Teresa asked confused.

"I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING." Karter said and got out.

He began to pull the roof back from the car and forced it behind them. Teresa sniffed the air and realized he was removing the roof like she asked earlier.

"K4RKL3S, YOU DONT H4V3 TO DO TH4T 1F YOU DONT W4NT TO." Teresa said uneasy.

"NO I WANT TO. BESIDES I MADE A PROMISE TO A GOOD FRIEND. I WANT TO KEEP IT." Karter said to her.

Teresa's mouth flew open in shock and quickly melted into a smile.

"D'4WW K4RKL3S!" Teresa said hugging him when he got back in the car.

He smiled slightly and started the car again.

"YOU CAN TURN THE RADIO ON IF YOU WANT. WE HAVE A WHILE TILL WE GET TO YOUR HOUSE ANYWAY." Karter told her.

Teresa wiggled her fingers in front of the radio.

"YOU DO R34L1Z3 WH4T YOU S41D C4N B3 D4NG3ROUS TO YOUR H34LTH R1GHT?" Teresa cackled. Karter rolled his eyes but smiled elated.

"YOU DO REALIZE SPADE SLICK, LEADER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW, FOUNDER OF THIS CITY, MOST FEARED MOBSTER AROUND, IS MY DAD RIGHT?" Karter said smirking at her frown.

"HMMM. OK YOU W1N. L3TS S33 WH4TS PL4Y1NG!" Teresa played with the station untill they came across Teenage Dream.

Teresa smiled big. "OH. OH Y3S. W3 4R3 SO DO1NG TH1S." just as Karter groaned "WE ARE NOT DOING THIS."

Teresa began singing off key to the lyrics while Karter tried to not pay attention to her while he was driving.

"YOU TH1NK 1M PR3TTY W1THOUT 4NY M4K3-UP ON, YOU TH1NK 1M FUNNY WH3N 1 T3LL TH3 PUNCHL1N3 WRONG!" Teresa sang loudly and cackling the entire time.

Karter tried to conceal his frustration since these actually were some positive qualities about Teresa but he remained quiet as she got louder and more obnoxious with the song.

"YOU M4K3 M3, F33L L1K3 1M L1V1NG 4 T33N4G3 DR34M! TH3 W4Y YOU TURN M3 ON! 1 C4NT SL33P L3TS RUN 4W4Y 4ND DONT 3V3R LOOK B4CK, DONT 3V3R LOOK B4CK!" Teresa sang more and more, she began gesturing along with the song doing retarded moves that actually made Karter chuckle a little bit. However, he grew stiff in his joints everywhere when one line came on.

"1MM4 G3T YOUR H34RT R4C1NG 1N MY SK1N T1GHT J34NS B3 YOUR T33N4G3 DR34M TON1GHT." Teresa sang as she stroked his upper thigh when the refernce to skinny jeans was mentioned. Karter gulped and prayed to the derse gods he wouldnt get a boner. It got worse though.

"L3T YOU PUT YOUR H4NDS ON M3, 1N MY SK1N T1GHT J34NS B3 YOUR T33N4G3 DR34M TON1GHT." Teresa tugged one of his arms from the steering wheel and made him put it over her heart. Teresa giggled when Karter blushed some more and then when the song ended, she laughed and said "WH4T 4 STUP1D SONG. SOUNDS L1K3 3R1CK3. WH4T DO YOU TH1NK K4RKL3S?" Teresa asked cackling.

Karter didnt trust his voice to speak. He was scared his voice would come out sounding squeakier than normal. He cleared his voice though and agreed with her.

"YOU SHOULD TALK THOUGH. YOU WERE FUCKING SINGING IT BACK THERE AS IF SOME DERSE GOD WOULD FUCKING STAB YOU IN YOUR ...WOMAN PARTS AND THEN FORCE YOU TO WATCH TERRIBLE ROB SCHNEIDER FILMS WITH JOHN AND HIS FUCKING NIC CAGE FLICKS." Karter replied irritated.

Teresa giggled. "WOM4N P4RTS? OH MY K4RKL3S W3 DONT W4NT TO G3T C4UGHT S4Y1NG BOOB13S IN PUBL1C. WH4T W1LL TH3 TOWNSFOLK S4Y?"

Teresa pretended to swoon, which Karter answered with a "FUCK YOU. ILL SAY IT WHEN I WANT TO SAY IT." Teresa busted out laughing at that.

"WH4T3V3R K4RKL3S. L3TS L1ST3N TO SOM3 R34L MUS1C." Teresa switched the station till Slipknot's Psychosocial came on.

"1 LOV3 TH1S SONG!" Teresa cried out happily which caught Karter off guard. "YOU LISTEN TO THIS?" He asked stunned.

Teresa glanced at him curiously. "H3LL Y34H! YOU DONT 4CTU4LLY TH1NK 1 L1ST3N TO CR4P L1K3 K4TY P3RRY DO Y4?" She smiled before intensely headbanging.

Karter watched her out of the corner of his eye. Holy shit, she listens to GOOD music? He thought frantically. Dammit, another freakin' trait to add to the list, he thought angrily. He brushed a few strands of hair out of his eye sight, annoyed. When the song ended, Teresa looked at her the clock and leaned down to sniff it. She gasped.

"1M BR34K1NG CURF3W! ST3P ON 1T K4RKL3S! IF YOU 3V3R W4NT TO S33 M3 4G41N YOU'LL ST3P ON 1T!" Teresa begged shaking his torso.

"HMMM. TEMPTING." Karter said convincingly and smiled evily at the thought until Teresa whacked him with her cane on his leg.

"OW! JEGUS! CUT IT OUT! IM DRIVING HERE!" Karter growled.

"NOT FUNNY K4RKL3S." Teresa warned. She waved her cane at him grinning evily which did make him slightly nervous.

Not because she was threatening but he thought of them getting in a car accident and both Slick and Sn0wman beating his ass afterwards.

They pulled up to Teresa's home which Karter insisted on dropping her off at the house itself and not the gate. Teresa shut his door after gathering her stuff. She grinned at him before saying

"S33 YOU TOMORROW K4RKL3S! ;]" and skipped inside.

Karter turned on the car and heard a gun shot ricochet off one of his mirrors. He froze and caught the reflection of Sn0wman's outline in one of the windows. She drifted out of sight and he sped out of there. He didnt look back untill he got about two blocks away when he glanced nervously back. No one was there and he sighed relieved.

He wasnt too worried about Slick though. He probably took off with the Midnight Crew already as he usually did. That's why Karter was confused as hell to see the Midnight Crew van in front of the townhouse Slick and Karter lived in. Droog, Boxcars, and Deuce were hanging out front. Droog as usual, smoking a cigarette. Boxcars leaning against the van which seemed to tip uneasily from the large mobsters weight.

Deuce...was being Deuce. Karter pulled up catching the attention of all three of them.

Droog disgarded his cigarette and watched Karter park and get out of the car.

"Hello Karter." he greeted in his monotone voice. Karter glanced at all three of them.

"HI. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE? SHOULDNT YOU BE AT CASINO?" Karter asked uneasily.

Boxcars stepped forward. "Usually we are but on account of your dissappearance, we had to wait till you got back." Boxcars said sounding a little annoyed. Karter blinked at him.

"DISSAPPEARANCE?" Karter asked.

Deuce spoke up then. Karter looked down at him as he spoke.

"We were about to leave when Droog asked where you were and Slick realized you hadnt been home yet. So Droog talked him into staying here till you got back and Slick started throwing things so we came out here to wait. We even sent our kids out to find you!" Deuce said happy go lucky.

Just then, flashing lights beamed upon all of them and two cars drove up on the lawn. Solman rolled up blasting Trouble On My Mind with Travis in the passenger seat. Travis rolled down the window and smiled at Karter while Solman blew a sigh of relief.

Ariana pulled up in her driveway next to Karter's. She glanced over at everyone gathered in Karter's yard, searching for something untill she saw Karter and smiled. Karter recognized Pursuit of Happiness playing from her car. Solman turned off his car and flew open the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted at Karter. Karter facepalmed before glancing at the three mobsters.

"YOU ASKED THESE GUYS TO SEARCH FOR ME? REALLY?" he said hateful.

Droog shrugged, not caring. Boxcars pointed at Deuce before heading inside to go tell the boss his son was home.

Travis was helped out of the car by Ariana and Deuce. He was placed in his wheelchair, his robot legs were coming soon. They were high tech too. The company was by Zahhak corp. and really expensive. Karter was shaken from his thoughts when a door slammed open loudly to wake up an entire orphange of hibernating bears. Karter turned to find Spade Slick seething in the door frame.

He was literally growling which Karter suddenly wondered whether he was born with that. He stormed over to Karter, and in front of everyone, yelling his lungs out. Karter wondered if he might hit him, like when he was little and acting up he would smack him upside his head but never physically beat him. Tonight was possible though from the way Slick was stumbling over his words. No good can come from Slick stumbling through a rant. Oh shit hes pissed, Karter thought and his eyes went wide as Slick stumbled again.

"-and dont tell me 7 fucking 30 when you come home around 9! What the hell is wrong with you! I certainly raised you better than that! Its that girl aint it? Shes the bitches daughter, hell she probably came up with it and told her just to spite me! What are you staring at? Say something, even a miserable excuse for why you're this fucking late would be good about now. No. No. Shut the fuck up. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I dont think I can even listen to whatever bullshit you've created to make up for this. Go to your room! You're grounded!" Slick ordered.

Karter blinked before heading inside, wordlessly. His friends gave him sympathetic looks which he rolled his eyes to. Droog watched with little interest as well as Boxcars. Deuce looked like he was going to cry and Solman was facepalming because of it.

Karter walked inside and someone closed the door behind him. He heard cardoors being slammed and engines running. Solman's car roared to life and he took off. Karter smirked to himself and headed upstairs to his room. He slammed the door and flopped on his bed. He thought about Teresa and all the awkward cuteness that went between them. Her cute smile popped into his head and he angrily rolled over on his bed.

When he glanced back at the clock it was 10:30. Usually, he wouldve bugged one of his friends on the computer after a fight with Slick but tonight kindof drained the energy out of him. Karter rolled over on his side thinking miserably about his crush who will probably never feel the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I see I've got some followers! let me give a shout out to them! Holla! That was for you guys! Seriously, it means so much to me to see people actually liking my fic. It makes me so happy! XD! Hope you enjoy some interneting! Skype is the shit, seriusly, its cool. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Also, I made Vriska bisexual just to add something to the story i guees, build something up the story I guess, and the story behind this drmama is that Vriska used to date kanaya like in middle school that kindof thing, and John is dating Vriska now and he bever realized Vriska was with a girl before him so she's nervous about that whole ordeal and how he'll take it(he thinks its hot). So yeah, felt like I should explain that part a bit more, in case anyone got confused, its okay, I'm always confused. **

Teresa slammed the door shut just as the sound of a gun shot rang throughout the house. Instinctively, Teresa ducked behind the stairwell and waited to see if any timey-wimey shit would happen or a horde of gangsters(likely midnight crew) would bombarde into the mansion.

Nothing happened which was a relief as well as a dissappointment. Teresa frowned as she was hoping maybe to miss school tomorrow, which means she could work more on the project!

Annnnd, if she did get to miss school, maybe she could talk Karter into ditching school to come help her with the project again. Hehe that would be so cool!

Unfortunately, she cannot miss school because nothing is happening that would resolve in her having to miss school for traumatic shit that didnt take place at her home tonight.

Which is such a drag! Teresa walked in the living room, happy that no one has called her out yet for being a bit past curfew. Vickie was sitting on the chaise, some fancy chair couch combination that had equally fancy pillows she and Vickie used to fight with.

Teresa sat on the couch/chair thing and swept her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Vickie was flipping through channels not really paying attention to Teresa..or the tv channels.

"V1CK13, 1F YOU'R3 NOT GO1NG TO W4TCH TV, L3T M3 W4TCH TH3 F1N4L B1TS OF JUDG3 JUDY! ]:" Teresa said fuming in her slouch position.

Vickie snorted that sounded like an actual laugh and whenever shes purposefully being rude.

"I'll let you have the remote when I leave this room...how a8out that?" Vickie said snidely.

She kept flipping through channels much to Teresa's annoyance. After a while, Vickie asked Teresa about where she went. Teresa smiled widely, showing her unusal sharp teeth.

"TH4TS FOR M3 TO KNOW 4ND FOR YOU TO N3V3R F1ND OUT H3H3H3!" She cackled and got up from the couch.

"Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. I see what you want. Tell you what. Ill let you watch judge judy for the rest of the week if you tell me what you did. Do you agree?" Vickie asked she waved the remote trying to be tempting but all it really did was make her look like she was selling something. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"1M NOT TH4T STUP1D. WH4T H4PP3N3D TO YOUR SP4RK V1CK13? YOU US3 TO R34LLY DR1V3 ANYON3S N3RV3S UP TH3 W4LL. YOU H4V3NT R3T1R3D, H4V3 YOU?" Teresa joked.

Vickie sighed, and not just 'oh you're annoying as usual' sigh. It sounded more crushed? Teresa frowned and scooted closer to her sister. Vickie looked up to her and smiled.

"I guessssssss that ever since ive 8een dating john, i kindof have 8een nicer." Vickie stated.

"1F YOU COUNT PUSH1NG DOZ3 DOWN TH3 ST41RS 4S B31NG N1C3R 1 SUPPOS3." Teresa interjected.

Vickie glared at her. "Shut up! Anyways, Kaylen has 8een noticing it too and i h8 it. Always acting like shes proud of me and like we never even had a thing. you know what i mean? Ugh of course you dont. Why am i talking to you again?" Vickie hugged her knees to her chest.

"YOU COMPL41N 4BOUT TH3 W31RD3ST TH1NGS...BUT 1F YOU'R3 NOT COMFORT4BL3 W1TH 1T T3LL JOHN. H3 S33MS L1K3 4 D3C3NT GUY TO T4LK TH1S STUFF W1TH. H3 C4N PROB4BLY H3LP." Teresa offered.

"8gh, you d8nt g8t 8t! J8hn does'nt kn8w I'm 8isexual dum8ass!" Vickie snarled at Teresa.

Teresa backed up.

"OH. W3LL, 1 DONT KNOW WH4T TO S4Y 4BOUT TH4T. M4YB3 JUST T3LL H1M 4ND S33 WH4T H3 S4YS?" Teresa said unsure. Vickie huffed frustrated and flopped back down on the stupid chair thing.

"8y the wayyyyyyyy, mom will 8e talking to you. Just to give you the heads up." Vickie said as soon as Uncles Itchy and Sawbuck come in.

"There she is. Go get her Itchy." Sawbuck mumbled as Itchy raced out of the room. Teresa watched him go.

"WH4TS UP?" She said cheerfully. Sawbuck just glared at her.

"Your mother wants to speak with you. I suggest you get a move on." He said gesturing to the door.

"That wont be necessary." a serpent like female voice floated in the air.

Sn0wman evaporated into the room. She was still wearing her trench coat and her number 8 hat. As always she was smoking.

"Thank you Sawbuck, but I can take it from here. Crowbar wants you to come look at his plans anyways." She blew a ring of smoke into his face. He grumbled but left the room. "Teresa, come here please." Sn0wman called to her daughter.

Teresa nervously stood up and walked over to her mother, the scariest mobster shes ever known, besides Spade Slick but shell never admit that to her own mom.

"Why, were you past curfew?" She asked. Teresa looked her in the eyes or what she hoped was her eyes and said "W3 LOST TR4CK OF T1M3. TH4TS 4LL."

"So you and Slick's kid were'nt doing anything, no fooling around or anything like that?" Sn0wman asked leaning over into Teresa's face. Teresa frowned and said "NO :[". Sn0wman looked at her like she didnt beleive her but shrugged and said "Alright  
then."

Vickie looked shocked."W8! That's it! No punishment or anything?" Vickie asked furious.

Sn0wman raised an eyebrow at her other daughter.

"If you dont mind Vickie, this is between me and your sister. I would h8 to involve you as well." Sn0wman said. Vickie shut up after that. Sn0wman blew another ring of smoke in the air, thinking.

"Teresa I do appreciate you telling me the truth, so all Im gonna do is ground you for two weeks. That's all." Sn0wman announced and turned on her stiletto heel and walked out of the room.

"Are you kidding me! How come she never gets a more harsher punishment! That's not fair!" Vickie ran to her mom and blocked the exit from her. Sn0wman looked at Vickie, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"You think she deserves a more stricter punishment than what I gave her?" Sn0wman asked. Vickie nodded.

"At least something as harsh as the punishments you always give me!" She answered glaring at Teresa.

"SCR3W YOU V1CK13. 1 DONT PULL H4LF OF TH3 DUMB SH1T YOU DO TO D3S3RV3 TH4T K1ND OF PUN1SHM3NT!"

Teresa said spiteful. "Now Teresa if Vickie beleives in equality among punishments I must take her up on that, both my children will have the same punishments." Sn0wman said smiling at Teresa. Teresa looked sad while Vickie pumped her fist and said "Yes!"

Sn0wman blew another ring of smoke in the air. "Vickie you'll be grounded for two weeks as well as Teresa. That fair enough?" She asked and walked out of the room when Vickie went limp. "Wh8ttt?" Vickie shouted.

Teresa giggled as Vickie processed that she was now stuck at home for two weeks as well. "That is totally not what I meant and you know it!" Vickie complained.

Teresa walked out leaving Vickie alone in the room. Someone's going to have a bee in her pants for a while. Teresa went upstairs to their apartment and checked online to see if anyone was on. Dave and Ericke were both on. Teresa began to eagerly type coolkid a message when a message popped up. It was from Ericke. Teresa puzzled, opened it.

'hey there tes, i wwas wwonderin if you wwanna hang out soon. thats all.'

Teresa frowned at his message.

'3R1CK3 1 TOLD YOU 4LR34DY 1M NOT 1NT3R3ST3D 1N YOU.'

Teresa sighed wondering where this was going. He typed back pretty quick.

'i knoww i felt bad for botherin you so i thought as a wway to make up for it id take you out, ill even let you pick the place'

'TH4TS N1C3 1 GU3SS 3R1CK3 BUT 1 C4NT GO OUT W1TH 4NYON3. 1M GROUND3D FOR TWO W33KS! :[' Teresa typed out. Maybe that will convince him to leave her alone.

~meanwhile somewhere else at this point of time!

Karter sat up when he heard his phone going off. Dammit, who the hell is it? He wondered. He clicked on his phone and held it up to his ear. "HELLO?" he asked.

"kar, i need some advvice. tes is makin' up excuses in order to not hang out wwith me! wwhat do i do?" Erickes blubbering voice spoke up. Karter facepalmed and mentally kicked himself for not checking to see who it was first.

"I DONT KNOW, MAYBE SHE DOESNT WANT TO HANG OR ANYTHING. HER EXCUSES COULD POSSIBLY BE REAL YOU SHIT FOR BRAIN. IN CASE YOUR STUPID TINY THINKPAN DIDNT REMEMBER, HER MOM IS SN0WMAN, ONE OF THE FELT CREW MEMBERS, WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT WOMAN IS CAPAPBLE OF."

Karter remembered the gun shot and her silhouette and shuddered. For now on he was leaving the roof up on his car if he ever went back there.

"true...but still wwhat should i say to her to convvince her?" Ericke asked in his overly whiny voice. Karter stared at the ceiling, almost picturing Teresa's face.

"TELL HER YOU THINK SHES THE MOST PRETTIEST GIRL YOU'VE EVER SEEN. EVEN PRETTIER THAN THE STARS THAT COME OUT AT NIGHT, PRETTIER THAN THE MOON WHEN ITS FULL AND PRETTIER THAN ALL THE COLORS OF A RAINBOW. PRETTIER THAN YOUR DOUCHBAG SELF. SEE WHERE THAT GETS YA." Karter said.

There was a long pause on the phone. Karter considered hanging up on the him untill he heard a gasp.

"she says she cant see the stars,the moon, or the rainboww. she has a point kar, she cant see those things at all. are you shore about this?" he asked uncertainty wavering in his voice. Kar smiled evily. He had a really cheesey line to say. Did he dare repeat it to his friend?

Teresa sat at her computer waiting for Ericke's response. How was she supposed to know what the stars, moon, and a freaking rainbow looked like? She was blind. Stupid snobby asshole. Honestly the nerve to comment on her beauty and compare it to things she hasnt seen in ten years. At least she thought it was ten years..lets see.

Teresa was figuring out the math on how long shes been blind when a message popped up. Oh goody, she thought lamelessly as she clicked on it.

'if you givve me a chance i can showw you in wways you nevver imagined ;)'

Teresa stared at the line. She bursted out laughing. Holy shit that was so awful! Teresa wiped tears fromher eyes as she smiled at the screen. Ericke typed again.

'if that doesnt wwork, ivve got a bunch of other one liners babe.'Ericke wrote.

Teresa giggled remembering that cheesey message. Okay so Ericke had a humorous side to him. She did kindof feel a little bad for brushing him off earlier. Maybe if they hang out once it won't be so bad.

Teresa asked him about sitting at lunch together to exchange cheesey movie lines some more, which he replied with a just fine and smiley face. She was grounded and there was no way she was gonna disrespect her mother over some boy. She was not Vickie. Teresa replied back with a smiley of her own and said good night to Ericke. He said good night as well and Teresa logged off. It was 10:30 and she was not tired at all.

Time for a courtroom drama starring Pyralsprite! Teresa clutched her favorite dragon plushie to her chest, making it squeak and gathered up the necessary items she would need for her courtroom. She grabbed some paint and splashed a little on the floor and set one of her other plushies on top of it. Alas! The game was afoot! Teresa put Pyralsprite on top of the bed as his stand. She was ready to begin.

Karter heard Erickes gasp and hurridly tried to listen to what he was rambling on about. "WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Karter asked.

"i cant beleivve it Kar, your advvice wworked!" Ericke cheered. Karter sat there frowning. His advice always worked. Its how he got Garret and Travis together.

"shes agreein to hang out. she says she wwants to havve lunch wwith me tomorroww! ohh kar if this plan wworks, ill pay you double!" Ericke said.

Karter went wide eyed. His mind went immdeiatly to the new Call of Duty videogame that came out but he pushed that thought away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF YOUR PLAN WORKS?" Karter asked suspicious.

"my plan to date Teresa of course! wwhat kind of guy do you think i am kar?" Ericke asked.

"THE SLEEZY, RICH, SNOBBY KIND, WHO THROWS TANTURMS WHEN THINGS DONT GO HIS WAY. TELL ME AM IRIGHT?" Karter said rudely.

Ericke was silent.

"yeah about halfway, wwhatevver kar, oh! i also need you to wwrite some things dowwn for me tomorroww to say to tes. i cant bloww my lunch date wwith her." Ericke said. Karter rolled his eyes. Un-fucking-beleivable.

"FINE FISHASS. ILL SEE YA TOMORROW. GOOD NIGHT." Karter said. He hung up before Ericke could respond. Karter went to his movie collection and chose three of the best romcoms and got a peice of paper and pencil. He popped one in his computer and watched it while taking notes.

Ericke was going to need all the help he can provide.

**Hope you liked! It was'nt my favorite but I tried, one you tried gold star for me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so here comes Rose3Kanaya for anyone who ships them here you go! Also, school is getting tense, my back is sooo sore. Anyways hope you enjoy this!**

The next day, when Karter drove up, he saw Dave and Teresa talking. He stared at Teresa wondering if she really did find Ericke attractive enough to eat lunch with him.

"hey kar!" a cheery voice came out of no where scaring the ever living fuck out of Karter.

"FUCK ERICKE!" Karter yelled, spilling coffee on his arm.

"no thanks kar. im savin' myself for someone." Ericke said. Karter glared at him as he wiped the hot liquid off his bare arm.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU HAVE TO BOTHER ME ABOUT THAT INVOLVES MAKING ME SPILL HOT COFFEE ON MYSELF AT 7 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?" Karter raged. Ericke leaned against Karter's vehicle while Karter got all his belongings.

"take it easy, i just wwanted you to prep me quickly this mornin before my date wwith tes." he bragged. Karter looked at him tiredly. He was not in the fucking mood today. Then again, he was never in the mood.

He handed him a list that he thought were the best pickup lines from his romcoms. He stayed up to 3 in themorning watching them and taking notes.

"wwhats this?" ericke asked. He read them over and laughed. "this wwas all you could come up wwith?" Ericke laughed. Karter rolled his eyes and slammed his door, not realizing a bit if Ericke's scarf was caught.

"YOU STAY UP TILL 3 IN THE MORNING FIGURING THIS SHIT OUT ASSWIPE! SERIOUSLY, ILL BET YOU WOULDNT EVEN KNOW THE NOTEBOOK IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THE SCRIPT FOR THAT CRAP!" Karter ranted as he walked away. Ericke read some more.

This stuff actually seemed like it would work. Well he'll memorize them as best as he can. Ericke took a step and nearly choked.

"oh fishsticks!" Ericke cried.

He struggled to remove his scarf without tearing it but he could'nt budge free. He spotted Emmett across the parking lot with a couple of other muscular guys.

"emm! emm!" Ericke cried out to him. Emmett turned and hurried over to Ericke.

"What is troubling you, Ericke?" He asked. His strong frame towered over Ericke who nervously began to sweat.

"uhhh i need you to help me get my scarf out of karters door. it has been caught in it." Ericke explained.

"Hmmm." Emmett thought. "Do I need to break the d00r off?"

Ericke shook his head. "not today emm. ivve been asking kar, for his help on somethin lately and i think rippingthe door off would complicate things." Ericke said. Emmett nodded. "Very well then. Stand back please." Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"i cant movve anywwhere moron!" Ericke griped. "Oh. Nevermind then." Emmmett replied as he grabbed Ericke's scarf with one hand.

"STRONG PULL!" he cried out and yanked the scarf out without ripping the door off. There was a tiny pull in the scarf though.

"noww look wwhat you did! my beautiful scarf is ruined!" Ericke said gesturing to the tiny tear in the fabric.

"Sorry Ericke. I did the best I could." Emmett said sweating furiously. Ericke wiggled his nose in repulsion.

"wwhatevvver. i havve another one at home just like it. see ya emm." Ericke called as he walked away. Emmett glanced at him walking away and sweated some more.

"I need a towell." He said to himself and ran off towards the guys locker room.

Once in class, Karter took his usual seat in the back. John and Rose were already there discussing something about movie plans. John looked up and waved at Karter eagerly, who groaned in response.

"hey Karter! wanna come with us to the movies?"

"IM GROUNDED YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSWIPE. EVEN IF I WASNT, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU? MUCH LESS SEE A MOVIE WITH YOU WITH YOUR SHITTY TASTE IN FILMS."

John backed off some. "okay geez. someone didnt get enough sleep last night." John rolled his eyes.

"I NEVER SLEEP FUCKASS! THE DAY I DO WILL BE THE DAY THE DERSE GODS COME DOWN UPON MIDNGIHT CITY AND RIP YOUR EYE SOCKETS OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND EAT YOUR BODY LEAVING NOTHING BUT YOUR PATHETIC BRAIN TO ROT IN THE SOIL!" Karter ranted.

"ummm that was a little dark Karter, be careful or you'll catch what Rose has." John laughed as Rose put down her book and frowned at him.

"For the last time John, I am not part of the gothic culture. I am merely fascinated by these horrorterrors and derse gods as Karter calls them." Rose rolled her eyes at the word gothic. John poked her.

"and you were possessed by one last year remember?" John asked. Rose twitched a smile on his behalf.

"Yes I know John. I was there too you know. Even though subconciously I was'nt." Rose picked up her book again and started reading. John started making spooky noises with his mouth. "or were you?" He asked tryingto be spooky. Karter rolled his eyes. Why did he hang out with these losers again?

Kaylen came walking in, just as graceful as ever. She kissed Rose on the cheek as she sat down.

"Hello Everyone How Is Your Morning" She asked. Karter just plopped his head on his desk and moaned loudly. Kaylen smiled at him, before reaching over and patting him on the head. "I Take It Not Well" She guessed.

Rose leaned forward, putting her book down. "John and I were discussing movie plans. Hopefully this weekend, would you like to come?" Rose asked her. Kaylen beamed.

"I Beleive I Would Enjoy Some Company What Time" Kaylen fidgeted around in her purse, pulling outa binder and a sketch pad in case she was inspired to draw an outfit in class. John spoke up then.

"we havent decided yet! what do you want to see Kaylen?" John asked excitedly. Kaylen thought for a little bit.

"Hmmmm I Was Thinking If Noone Minds We Could Go See Breaking Dawn Ive Been Meaning To See It" Kaylen said shyly. John made a bluh! sound with hs mouth but Rose elbowed him to stop.

"We'll check with Dave and Vickie first. If not, then maybe the two of us can go see it?" Rose said leaning over her desk a little.

"Ohhh I Like That Very Much" Kaylen said just as cooly. They both leaned forward towards each other, forgetting John making high pitch noises in the backgound.

"hey Karter," John poked him.

"NO." Karter said in response. His head was still on the desk.

"you dont even know what im gonna say." John argued.

"I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH TO NOT LET YOU SAY ANYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR SHIT COVERED MOUTH." Karter grumbled.

John rolled his eyes. "you sure do make alot of references to my lips Karter. should i be flattered or something?" John wiggled his eyebrows which Karter grimaced at him.

"NO. NO. FUCKING NO. JESUS CHRIST I THOUGHT IT WAS A GIFT SHOP! GODDAMN!"

John started howling with laughter as he remembered the trip to Can Town last fall. Rose merely raised her eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked. John merely pointed at Karter who glared at them both.

"just karter and that one time he went to the gay bar. remember kaylen?" He asked.

Kaylen blushed before covering her mouth to hide her giggle.

"I Cant See How Anyone Could Forget Such A Tragic Moment For Karter Yet Highlight Of The Semester For Us." Kaylen said. Karter flipped her off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU KAYLEN. YOU WOULD BE BETTER SUITED OFF IN THAT PLACE THAN ME. THERE WERE ALL KINDS OF FREAKS THERE. EVEN YOU BELONG THERE!" Karter pointed at Rose, who merely raised her eyebrow in response.

John laughed. "karter how do you insult people so well enough that makes it sound funny?" John asked. Karter stared, puzzled.

"I DONT. YOU IDIOTS JUST THINK IM BEING FUNNY WHEN IM BEING VERY SERIOUS."

"sure Karter whatever." John shrugged it off. Karter rolled his eyes at Egderp until he saw Kaylen and Rose in fullblown make-out session.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Karter said slapping Kaylen's arm. They both glanced up surprised as Karter seethedin his desk.

"WE. ARE. NOT. MAKING OUT TODAY. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF KARTER VANTAS TODAY! IF I SEE ONE MORE SMOOCHFEST AS IF SOME ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS BEARING DOWN ON US AND WE'RE TERIBLY DOOMED AND HAVE TO REPOPULATE, IM GOING TO COCKBLOCK THE FUCK OUT OF THEM! YOU TWO IM MONITORING. NOW BOTH OF YOU TURN AROUND AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO EACH OTHER." Karter yelled.

Kaylen and Rose rolled their eyes and turned away from him but held hands and gave each other tender smiles. John sat there confused.

"whats the matter karter? you never complain about them making out before." John pointed out.

Karter glared at him.

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TODAY EGDERP. ANY COUPLE, AAANNNYY COUPLE BRAVE ENOUGH TO MAKE OUTIN FRONT OF ME IS ROAD KILL. I SWEAR IM GOING TO BLOW A GASKET IF TRAVIS AND GARRET CANT KEEP THEIR WEED COVERED HANDS OFF EACH OTHER!" Karter said folding his arms.

John leaned away from Karter and started paying attention to the teacher. Class has been goingfor about ten minutes and he didnt even know it. How the fuck do they never get in trouble?

Karter sat there, arms crossed. He was'nt going to copy down this bitch's notes on the board either. He was Karter fucking Vantas. He can do whatever the fuck he wanted!

"Mr. Vantas! Are you taking notes?" the teacher called him out. Karter quickly grabbed a pencil and paper and began taking notes like the bitch asked. He grumbled the whole time. When the first class was over Kaylen andRose both got up and cautiously glanced back at Karter before taking off holding hands. John held back waiting for Karter as he slowly put his belongings in his backpack.

"are you okay man? you look like somebody walked all over your heart." John said.

Karter's eyes flashed to John quickly before his whole face and posture turned towards John in anger.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?" Karter yelled.

He gripped John by the collar of his jacket. John cringed. "uhh its just a saying karter. calm down. sheesh."

"OH. NEVERMIND THEN. SEE YOU AROUND EGDERP." Karter called as he left John in the classroom.

John stood there in total confusion.

**Thanks for reading! I should also mention that I now have an archiveofourown and its right here if anone would prefer to read the story on that website ince with this one, you can only see it in the mature section. **

** /users/psychicScavenger/works?fandom_id=117807**

**There you go! Also I'm sorry the quirks are annoying. I've gotten a few messages about them and I felt like addressing the issue to further inform others of what this fic is like. kinda like a warning, I guess? Whoooooooooooooooooo crazy fanfiction! That was another ghostly wail. Ahem. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooo that last chapter was pretty cray cray! Karter getting hot and bothered, Rose and Kanaya making out! John being confused! Totally crazy stuff man! Also for that Rose part where John mentions she was possessed by a derse god, I was writing a humanstuck fic around that about Rose getting posseseed(going Grimdark) and how her relationship with Kaylen started. I have'nt worked on it in ages, thought it was a good idea, dropped it. I just felt like you guys should know the little background stories in order for this to make more sense. If you have any questions(besideswhyimsohorribleatwrit ingdontaskmethosepleaseimsti lltryingtofindthatoutmyself) then feel free to send me a message or ask me in a review, I don't mind! I've kept you from the story long enough, here you go! Enjoy! :)**

****Teresa was walking to class when she bumped into someone. "3XCUS3 M3." she said.

"WHO THE FU-OH NEVERMIND ITS YOU."

Teresa cackled as she detected a blush on him. "H3LLO K4RKL3S. YOU S33M 3V3N CH33R13R TH4N Y3ST3RD4Y." She said.

Karter walked along beside her to their class.

"YEAH I SUPPOSE SO AFTER GETTING GROUNDED LAST NIGHT FOR TAKING YOUR ASS HOME!" Karter grumbled. Teresa frowned. "YOU TOO? D4MN K4RKL3S. W3'R3 GONN4 B3COM3 D3L1NQU3NTS L1K3 OUR GU4RD14NS." Teresa cackled some more. Karter smiled at that.

"HAHA, AND START OUR OWN MOBSTER CREW. WHO DO YOU THINK WOULD BE IN IT?" He asked amused by the thought.

"HMMMM. 1'D S4Y SOLM4N FOR ON3 TH1NG. W3'V3 GOTT4 H4V3 4 H4CK3R FOR OUR CR3W." Teresa pointed out.

Karter nodded. "TRUE. THE DUMBASS IS BETTER AT THAT SHIT THAN I AM." He admitted begrudgingly.

"H4H4 3V3RYON3 1S B3TT3R 4T TH4T SH1T TH4N YOU! :]" Teresa said. She smiled brightly when hescowled down at her.

"WOW THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. REALLY BLOWS MY MIND TO HEAR HOW YOU GUYS COMPLIMENT ME. SERIOUSLY STOP." He said sarcasm dripping off every word. Teresa punched him in the side.

"OH STOP. YOU KNOW 1M ONLY K1DD1NG. YOU'D B3 TH3 GR34T L34D3R OF OUR CR3W. HOWS TH4T SOUND?" She asked looping her arm through his. Karter blushed harder.

"UHH THATS OKAY. UM WHY DID YOU-"

"OH. 1 GOT CONFUS3D W1TH TH3 H4NDR41L FOR 4 S3C. 1 HOP3 YOU DONT M1ND 1F 1 BORROWYOU 4S MY GU1D3 DO YOU?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. He glanced at her for a sec. Her eyes behind her special red glasses were shining brightly even though the color in them were long gone. karter missed that color. it was amazing he could still remember the way they used to be. The brown irises used to be full of life and laughter, just like her grin. Karter shook his head, lost in his thoughts again.

"NO. NOT AT ALL."He answered, gripping her arm more tightly, so she would'nt trip.

He turned straight ahead, with his arm looped through hers and a scowl on his face. They walked into the room, a little late. The teacher paused as if to scold them but stopped when she realized Karter was helping teresa to her seat. When she was seated, he loped back over to his desk ans sat own next to Solman.

"where've you been man?" Solman whispered.

"I WAS TALKING TO TES. SHE GOT CONFUSED WITH THE HANDRAIL THING. STUPID LACK OF HANDICAPPED SHIT." Karter mumbled.

"2o that'2 why you two were holdiing each other. hehe lovebiird2" Solman teased until Karter punched him in his side.

"ow! that wa2 my 2pleen you a22!" Solman whispered harshly.

"GOOD. MAYBE YOU'LL SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE OR ILL PUNCH THAT TOO." Karter threatened.

"Karter! Solman! Stop whispering to each other! You're making me paranoid again." The teacher complained.

Karter raised an eyebrow. "IF YOU HAVE PARANOIA WHY ARE YOU TEACHING?" he asked baffled.

"Karter Vantas! Don't make fun of my condition! Or Ill send you to the principals office!" she warned. Karter rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He glared at the teacher who went back to explaining the Pythagoreum Theorem...again.

Solman tried hard not to laugh.

"you need two chiill man. after 2chool, do you wanna hang out?" solman offered. Karter shook his head.

"IM GROUNDED REMEMBER?" he said annoyed. He was there last night when the world decoded to crash down on him because he was a shitty human being that should never even exist.

"oh yeah ii forgot." Solman said. How could his best friend forget the most embarrassing moment in his life? This is the kind of stuff he lives for and he forgot?

"oh well. iill ju2t a2k AA iif 2he can hang out." Solman shrugged. Karter glanced over at him.

"WHAT ABOUT DROOG?" he asked.

"he wont do anythiing. he ju2t 2iits there...glaring at u2. glaring KK! the man ii2 the mo2t terriifyiing man, not becau2e of the fact, he2 the braiin2 of the miidniight crew, iit2 becau2e of hii2 2tare." Solman said, his eyes widening behind his bicolor shades. Karter rolled his eyes.

"WHATEVER. WHY DO I EVEN CARE?" He murmured. They didnt speak the rest of the class period, due to the teacher flipping out at a student for not turning in his homework.

This is why the government is cutting our funds, Karter thought as the teacher started crying at her desk.

**Yea this one's pretty short but luckily I'm posting two chapters this night! Whoo awesome possum! What are you waiting for? Go read it you crazy kid! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonus chapter for tonights update! Leedleleedleleedlelee! Here have some more Garret! It's peanut butter jelly time! Also we have a suprise visit from Bro! Hollaaaaaaaa! The scene with bro was also based off a comic I saw, I am not sure who the artist is, I saw it in a video or on tumblr, not sure. If any of you do know which comic I'm alking bout and know who the artist is, send me a link to the comic and I will credit them on this story! Thanks a bunch! Anyways enjoy! :D**

By lunchtime, Karter walked over to Garret and Travis in the middle of their rap battle, which was terrible as a world without bacon and porn sites. Karter glanced across the cafeteria to see Ericke and Teresa engaged in conversation, which was a letdown, since he was hoping any minute Teresa would get insulted and smack Ericke sending him flying across the ugly tiled floor.

Karter glanced back at Garret and Travis. They were done and now ogling each other. He slouched and kicked Garret's shin.

"WhOa...WhAt In ThE mOtHeRfUcK wAs ThAt?" Garret asked mellow. He didnt sound all suprised when Karter kicked him. Karter narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"NO FUCKING COUPLE SHIT TODAY GUYS. FOR THE EVER LOVING GOD ALMIGHTY, WE ARE GOING TO SIT HERE AND EAT LUNCH WITHOUT ANYONE MAKING OUT OR TALK OF ANY UPCOMING DATES!" Karter hissed folding his arms across his chest.

Garret smiled at him with his dopey smile.

"SpEaKiNg Of DaTeS, tRaViS aNd I aRe-"

"GARRET I JUST SAID NO FUCKING COUPLE SHIT!"

Garret slapped his forehead in realization, which was actually surprising for him. "Oh! My BaD mOtHeRfUcKeR." Garret apologized. Karter rolled his eyes in controlled aggravation. "WHATEVER." he said. Garret blinked and nodded at him slowly. He leaned backwards and fell right out of the bench.

"gARRET! OH MY GOD!" Travis said wheeling his chair towards Garret.

Karter leaned over their table and glanced down worridly at Garret who was lying on his back, with his feet still on the bench. He had a warm, smile as he stared at the ceiling.

"GARRET..ARE YOU OKAY BUDDY?" he asked uncertain. He glanced nervously around as a coupleof teachers were looking suspiciously towards their area. Shit! Garret was high again, Karter realized in anger.

Travis nervously reached down and shook him with his hand.

"gARRET...UM CAN YOU SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE?" He asked his tone full of concern.

Garret let out a low "MmMmMhHhHhHmMmMm." Garret nodded. "JuSt LoOk At AlL tHe MiRaClEs." was all he said. Travis and Karter glanced at each other.

"w-WHAT DO WE DO?" Travis asked him. Karter glowered at Garret and watched the teachers get distracted by a student fighting another student. Karter jumped over the table quickly and helped Garret back into a sitting position on the bench. He and Travis placed Garret's chin in his hands to hold his head up. They turned his face towards Travis more so the teachers wouldnt think anything was weird about their friend. Karter got back in his seat.

"THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU GUYS!" He cried as he facepalmed.

Travis gave Garret a timid smile.

"wELL UH..AT LEAST HE WONT KEEP HIS EYES OFF OF ME, LIKE YOU PROMISED ME MAN. HEHE." Travis said quietly. Karter just snorted at the idea and turned in a different direction that wasnt facing them. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Teresa cackled loudly at her table.

Ericke was wiggling his eyebrows and she smacked his shoulder away. Karter glanced wide eyed as Ericke even touched her hand, and she didnt even recoil from his touch. What the hell, Karter thought. Everyone recoils from Ericke. He's the biggest fucking prick ever, he thought confused. Teresa did lean away a little when Ericke started moving his hand up her arm. She looked weirded out mainly and he stopped quickly. Karter smiled, finding humor in that.

He didnt notice Solman and Ariana coming over and sitting at the table. Karter felt something touch his side which caused him to yelp and turn abruptly making Solman flinch slightly.

"you 2eriiou2ly need two 2top freakiing the fuck out everytiime someone touche2 you. iit2 called beiing 2ociial and haviing friiend2 douchebag." Solman said as he took a bite of his food.

"I AM SOCIAL YOU DISGUSTING BIPOLOR COMPUTER FREAK! SO FUCKING SOCIAL THE WORLD FALLS AT ITS KNEES EVERYTIME I CAN'T UPDATE MY STATUS ON THAT STUPID WEBSITE. WHENS KARTER GONNA UPDATE HIS LIFE? HERP DERP. HOW ABOUT NEVER, YOU GOSSIP HUNGRY COUGARS WHO DO NOTHING BUT GO CLUBBING JUST TO SLEEP WITH A GUY AND THEN CRY ABOUT IT LATER CAUSE YOU'RE MENOPAUSE HAS STARTED!" Karter ranted.

Ariana was about to take a bite of her lunch when Karter's rant stopped her and she placed her fork down. She smiled apologetically to Solman before getting up and leaving, taking her food with her.

Solman smiled at her understandingly before spinning towards Karter and punching him on the arm.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL SOL?" Karter yelped in pain. Solman twitched his nose, before turning to his lunch.

"you know perfectly well what that wa2 for douche. and you call your2elf 2ociial? You 2care anyone who even utter2 hii two you. 2ociial my a22." Solman replied smirking. Karter nearly yanked his hair out of his head.

"WHATEVER. JUST EAT YOUR FUCKING-" Karter glanced at Solman's food before turning away in disgust.

"NORMALLY I'D INSULT YOUR FOOD AND SAY HOW DISGUSTING IT LOOKS BUT IT APPEARS THAT IT CAN DO THAT ON ITS OWN. CONGRATULATIONS SOLMAN. YOUR LUNCH DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY OF THE QUALITY BRAND FOOD GROUPS. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?" He asked rolling his eyes. Solman sighed.

"you're 2o awkward KK." was all he said. Karter flipped him off just around the time Garret started coming to.

"WhOaAaAa...HoW lOnG wAs I oUt BrOtHeR?" Garret asked blinking confused. Karter made a repulsed sound but Travis held him off.

"uHHHH F-FOR A LONG TIME UM BROTHER." Travis smiled at him. Garret nodded and placed an arm across the smaller dude's shoulders.

"kArTeR! bRo! LoNg TiMe No SeE. hOwS iT hAnGiNg MoThErFuCkEr?" Garret asked. Karter scowled at him.

"ITS BEEN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES BOB MARLEY! IT HASNT BEEN THAT LONG." Karter griped. Solman put an hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"KK ju2t chiill out. GT doe2nt ever remember much from hii2 triip2 anyway2." Solman said. Karter sat back in his seat fixing an eye on both Garret and Travis. Garret was still staring at Travis with his hands on his chin. Travis was blushing a deeper scarlet than Karter was when he first started watching porn.

"uM. GARRET? Y-YOU CAN STOP STARING AT ME NOW. THE UM TEACHERS ARE LOOKING THIS WAY." Travis stuttered. Karter rolled his eyes and was about to say something insulting when Solman kicked his shin under the table, causing him to yelp.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-" Karter started to rant untill Solman shooshed him with his hand and motioned for him to be quiet. He looked across the table, with Solman's hand still on his face and saw Garret and Travis murmuring to each other, scooting closer and closer as they can be.

"Im AlL rIgHt BrO. jUsT gOt LoSt In ThE mIrAcLeS cAlLeD yOuR eYeS. hOpE yOu DoNt ThInK iM cReEpInG oR aNyThInG, lIkE eRiCkE." Garret said, taking Travis's hands and holding them in his. Travis blushed even harder.

"uHHH. TH-THANKS." He said before they crushed each others lips on their own. Garret running his hands over and over through Travis's mohawk while Travis kept his hands on Garret's shirt, pulling him closer and closer till he was nearly out of the wheel chair and on his lap.

Solman laughed at Karter's outraged expression and turned them both around. "hehe. 2orry about that KK. ii diidnt know they would make out riight there." Solman apologized smiling.

Karter flipped him off again. "WHEN ARE THEY NEVER NOT HORNY FOR EACH OTHER? YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU SHIT EATING FUCK YOU!" Karter said and folded his arms across his chest glaring across the cafeteria. Solman chuckled.

"yeah ii diid. you need two loo2en up though whiich ii2 why ii diid iit." he explained. Karter huffed loudly trying to make it obvious he wasnt interested in his excuses. Solman shrugged and looked across the cafeteria like his best friend. Ariana had gone and sat with some other girls Solman knew as Rose Lalonde, Kaylen Maryam, and Jade Harley.

Usually, he was with them, impressing the panties off those ladies when he wasnt in the mood to deal with Karter and his lame mood swings.

At Dave Strider's table there was him, John Egbert, and Vickie Serket. Solman frowned as she got up on the table attempting to do a lame version of some dance where you teach one how to dougie. Solman shook his head repulsed and gazed over to the upper rich kids corner. That corner literally sparkled like a pinata full of confetti was raining down on them every moment. To Solman, they all looked like they belonged in a shiny rap video except instead of straight g's like Garret and Travis, they wore ralph lauren.

Solman hunted for the one kid that was always the worst out of any of them, his name was Ericke Ampora. Ericke had some weird hatred for Solman since the first grade when he claimed Solman stole his cookies at recess. They both got detention and had to write apology notes to each other and Solman thought that was the end of that, but no. Ericke still carried a grudge with him to this day. And on top of all that, the guy was a huge dick to everyone else who was'nt Ferari Peixes.

She moved here in the seventh grade and was to most guys till this day very beauitful. She was incredibly nice too for someone with alot of power and money like she had. Ericke fell in love with her, the very first day he saw her and has still stalked her to this day.

Solman watched as his gaze traveled over to Ericke and his new seating partner: Teresa Pyrope. He could tell Ericke was getting his flirt on by the way he kept creepily wiggling his eyebrows. Seriously, what is up with those wiggling eyebrows? And the way he was holding TS's hand, stroking it over and over. Solman quickly glanced at Karter, who was pretending to not notice them but Solman saw the crestfallen look on his face for a second until he noticed Solman was staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT ASSHOLE?" Karter challenged.

Solman shrugged. "tryiing two fiigure that out for my2elf." Solman said before his face broke into a cheeky grin as Karter threw a green bean at him.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Karter grumbled and continued to watch Ericke and Teresa. Solman glanced atthem again before turning to Karter.

"you need two tell her how you feel KK. iim pretty 2ure, one hundred percent garunteed 2he liike2 you back two." Solman said to him. Karter glared at him before facing Ericke's table and sulking on the bench. He'll pester Ericke later about how it went. If she keeps falling for it, Karter might have to withdraw from helping Ericke, since that fucker can make his own screw ups. At that moment, Teresa got up and after saying a few words to Ericke and cackling outloud, she walked over to Dave's table and sat down next to him.

Karter watched intently as Dave poked her side and they began to talk. John and Vickie were dancing together. Karter widened his eyes as he saw John Egbert start shaking his butt as if he were that Beyonce singer or some shit. They had attracted a crowd as people gathered around them, hotting and hollaring as if they were animals.

Solman sighed and looked away, Karter watched his best friend start making goo goo eyes at Ariana who was making goo goo eyes back. Scowling, he turned from his best friends and all their lovey dovey shit to watch Dave and Teresa. She was apprently talking to him about something important, because instead of his pokerface, he was slightly grimacing. Not that it wasnt satisfying to see Strider lose his cool.

Karter almost smirked at him untill there was a loud crash at their table. Everyone stopped talking and the cafeteria was quiet instead of its usual buzz from noise. The window by Dave's table had smashed, peices of glass everywhere. Karter questioned the glass getting on the floor, until he noticed a man getting up off the floor, clutching a brown paper bag. He looked like he was in his late twenties, with a white polo shirt and black jeans. He wore what Karter thought had to be the most ridiculous pair of shades he'd ever seen. So ridiculous they had to be ANIME SHADES. Even more ridiculous than Dave's. He also wore a hat and had the same light blonde hair like Dave. This had to be Strider's older brother that he talked about alot. Dirk.

First of all, what kind of name is Dirk? And secondly, why the fuck did he just come in through the window? Karter questioned as Dirk brushed of a few peices of glass from his shirt and walked over to Dave.

"Forgot your lunch little man. Enjoy this shit." He said and placed the brown bag on the table before Dave. Dave just wore his pokerface and gave his bro a fistbump. Dirk mussed up Dave's hair before doing a fucking backflip right out the very window, he had jumped through.

Everyone was silent as Dave opened his lunch and began to eat its contents. The teachers were all frozen and their facial expresssions a mix of confusment and shock. The noise drifted back into the room as students began talking again. The janitor just looked at the glass and the broken window and grumbled to himself.

"WHAT IN THE TAINT SMELLING FUCK IS STRIDER'S GAURDIAN DOING BREAKING THROUGH WINDOWS AND BACKFLIPPING OUT OF THEM LIKE SOME SHITTY CIRCUS PERFORMER?" Karter ranted. Fuck, the ladies were swooning over that jackass.

Because having your bro jump in through a window to bring you lunch is a turn-on. Karter sat there grumbling to himself when Garret's head glanced over in his direction. Garret smiled widely and leaned forward to shove Karter affectionately.

"wHoAaAa. WhEn DiD yOu GeT hErE bRo? MiSsEd Ya ThIs MoRnInG." Garret said smiling lazily.

"IVE BEEN HERE FOR AT LEAST THIRTY MINUTES YOU SNAIL PACED THINKING DOUCHE! I EVEN FUCKING HELPED TRAVIS HERE GET YOUR LAZY FUCKING BODY OFF THE DAMN FLOOR WHEN 'MIRACLES' GOT THE BEST OF YOU APPARENTLY. SOME BEST FRIENDS I HAVE. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GO AND PAL AROUND WITH ERICKE? AT LEAST HES DESPERATE ENOUGH TO REMEMBER EVERY FUCKING DETAIL ABOUT MY LIFE WHICH IS PRETTY CREEPY BUT STILL ITS THE FUCKING THOUGHT THAT COUNTS." Karter raged.

Solman looked annoyed but didnt say anything except whatever and headed off towards Ariana's table. A person could only take so much of his bullcrap for the day.

Karter glanced back at Dave and Teresa when he saw Dave sitting beside her on the bench, helping her wrap paper napkins on her arm. There was a deep red underneath the napkins that looked like it was spreading.

Karter widened his eyes and slowly got up from his table. Maybe some of the glass from the window accidentally cut her or something? Fucking Striders, Karkar thought bitterly and walked over to them.

Yep it was a cut, or rather a fucking gash on her arm! Teresa was desperately pressing more napkins to the wound, looking pale as Dave was helping her when Karter came up.

"UMM...YOU OKAY?" He asked awkwardly. What the fuck? Of course she's not you dumbass, he yelled at himself inwardly. Dave stood up and faced him, probably about to voice the same thing he said in his mind.

"she needs to be taken to the nurse the cut looks kinda bad ive told bro that he needed to stop doing that after I told him no one was impressed after the seventh grade but he insists" Dave said.

If the douchebag wasnt wearing his glasses, Karter might have been able to see that he really did feel bad about what happened. "ILL TAKE HER." Karter offered. Dave seemed like he was contmeplating this idea when teresa put a hand on his arm.

"L3T H1M D4V3. YOU ST1LL H4V3 TO 34T YOUR LUNCH! NUTR1T1ON 1S 1MPORT4NT FOR GROW1NG UP H34LTHY 4ND STRONG..L1K3 3MM3TT! :]"." Teresa cackled. Dave faced her.

"tes no one can benchpress as much as that fucker can its impossible" Dave said. Teresa just laughed as the blood spot on the napkins pressed to her arm grew bigger.

"YEAH YEAH FUNNY SHIT HAPPENS LETS GO TO THE NURSE ALREADY." Karter said impatient. Is she notbothered by the pain at all? Teresa stood up and took Karter's hand as he led her out of the cafeteria as John, who only briefly stopped his performance due to Bro, had kept on singing as he let out a high pitch note sining "all the singing ladies!"

**Hope you enjoyed this! I know I certainly have because I know whats coming up! Muahahahahaha! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 11! Thank you for following! It's so weird yet thrilling to actually have views and followers and stuff! Ohmygosh whyyyy? Why this? It's so crappy but whatever you like! Heads up, some real shit happens in this! The plot is really taking off you guys! Let's read what happens! **

"TH4NKS FOR T4K1NG M3 TO TH3 NURS3 K4RKL3S. :]" Teresa said, cackling. She gasped lightly as she felt a violent twitch in the muscles in her arm. The cut was pretty deep. It just had to be the window they were sitting underneath when Bro dropped in unexpectedly. At least he did a backflip, that shit was kinda cool.

Karter did'nt seem to think so.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her steady as they trudged on to the nurses office.

"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE. THIS IS JUST PART OF THE VANTAS PROGRAM CALLED NO TEAM ADORABLOODTHIRSTY MEMBER LEFT BEHIND ACT. WHITE KING WOULD BE SO FUCKING JEALOUS OF US RIGHT NOW." Karter said.

Teresa grinned but did'nt laugh this time. He could see her eyes getting more tired and she was losing the color in her face pretty fast. Shit, Karter though to himself. He tried to hurry them faster and when they finally made it, Teresa was heavily leaning on Karter, who was practically close to carrying her. The nurse turned around  
and grimaced at the sight before her.

Karter rolled his eyes at the woman.

"YEAH I KNOW, NOT THE MOST PLEASENT THING TO SEE BUT THIS IS YOUR JOB AFTER ALL LADY. GET USED TO IT AND GET HER SOME HELP INSTEAD OF STANDING THERE GAWKING AT US." he said rudely.

The woman glared daggers at him but helped moved Teresa onto one of the cots in the room and laid her down on it. Teresa was close to passing out, Karter could tell as she barely answered the nurse's questions regarding information.

The nurse looked at her arm, removing the napkins, which made Teresa grimace as she raised her hand toward Karter, groping the air in front of him. The nurse glanced back at Karter.

"You can go now dear. She's in good hands." Karter scowled at her for calling him 'dear'. Teresa gripped his hand, finding it at last.

"C4N H3 ST4Y H3R3? PL34S3?" She asked in a small voice. Karter licked his dry lips before  
nodding at her, not sure if she could tell or not. He glanced at the nurse who thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Just stand over there and don't get in the way." She said. Karter sighed and held Teresa's hand in both of his.

"IM NOT LEAVING YOU. EVER." he promised. Teresa grinned as she held onto his hand tightly before slowly drifting off. And just like he promised, he did'nt leave or let go of her hand.

Later when Karter got back home, Slick was asleep on the couch. That is until the slam of the door, shook him awake and he fell off the loveseat, yelling obsceneties the entire time.

"Why don't you knock next time?" Slick yelled at him, peering over the back of the couch to glare at Karter.

Karter glared back. "I LIVE HERE. I SOULDNT HAVE TO FUCKING KNOCK EVERYTIME I COME HOME. HOW STUPID WOULD THAT BE?" Karter said and was about to head upstairs when Slick threw a knife from an ace of spades card and it struck the wood panneling on the wall and stayed there, the sharp edge glinting in the light.

Karter rolled his eyes, this was something he was used to since he was young.

"Watch your fucking language kid!" Slick yelled. Karter just rolled his eyes for his guardian to see as he headed up the stairs. "And go to your room, you're grounded remember?" Slick pointed upstairs and Karter spun around exasperated.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING?" he yelled, annoyed.

Slick merely narrowed his eyes. "Are you hinting at something?" he asked suspicious.

"UGH. NEVERMIND. IM LEAVING." Karter said as he headed upstairs. "About time! No good, cantankerous little shit." Slick mumbled as he faced the tv and went back to watching some stereotypical mobster show. "This is the lousiest shit Ive ever seen." Slick said offended and flicked the remote to something else.

Karter slammed his door, not caring whether Slick heard or not. He logged onto Skype and saw Teresa was on. He messaged her immediately.

'HOWS THE ARM?' he typed. Teresa responded back after a couple of excruciating minutes went by.

'F1NE. TH4NKS TO TH3 WOND3RFUL SK1LLS OF K4RT3R V4NT4S! 1 WOULD H4V3 D13D 1F YOU H4DNT COM3 OV3R WH3N YOU D1D.' Teresa said.

Karter's mouth twitched into a smile a little as he typed back.

'YES. BECAUSE STRIDER WAS OBVIOUSLY INCAPABLE OF TAKING YOU TO THE NURSES OFFICE HIMSELF WHICH IS WHY, THE AMAZING LEADER TOOK YOU INSTEAD. NO MEMBER OF TEAM ADORABLOODTHIRSTY ISEVER LEFT BEHIND NOT IF WE WANT TO KICK THEIR ASSES AT THIS PROJECT ANYWAYS.'

'WH1CH 1S CONV3N13NT TH4T YOU BROUGHT TH4T UP. 1 H3R3BY 4NNOUNC3 TH4T MY H4LF OF TH3 PROJ3CT 1S DON3! :]'

'GOOD CUZ ITS DUE TOMORROW! IM NOT ACCEPTING ANYTHING LOWER THAN AN B+. UNDERSTOOOD?'

'Y34H, Y34H 4LL TH3 FUCKS YOU G1V3 4R3 BL4T4NTLY OBV1OUS. 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO SP34K ON B3H4LF OF OUR T34M?'

'YES. DUH. WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT? IM INSULTED THAT YOU WOULD THINK I WASNT GOING TO SPEAK WHATSOEVER. SOMEONE HAS TO SOUND INTELLIGENT FOR YOU ASSHOLES DURING PRESENTATION.'

Karter leaned back in his chair. Alright so the conversation was off to a good start. What could possibly go wrong?

'H3H3. 1 WOULD N3V3R DOUBT TH3 4M4Z1NG SK1LLS OF K4RT3R V4NT4S! :] B3S1D3S, FROM WH4T 3R1CK3 TOLD M3 H1S GROUP H4SN'T B33N DO1NG 4LL TH4T W3LL ON TH31RS.' Karter's stomach turned.

Okay so things took a different turn, what else could go wrong?

'SPEAKING OF THAT DOUCHE DO YOU THINK IM GOING BLIND OR DID I REALLY SEE YOU TWO EATING TOGETHER AT LUNCH LIKE IT WAS A DATE OR SOME SHIT.' Karter wondered if playing the clueless card could get him answers regarding her feelings towards him. Solman said she liked him just as much as he liked her.

Which could possibly bring threats from both sides of families considering his dad's and her mom's hate/love thing going on right now. Skype dinged and Karter clicked on the message getting anxious the whole time.

'Y34H. H3 W4NT3D TO 4SK M3 WH3TH3R OR NOT 1 W4S COM1NG TO SOM3 UBB3R F4NCY P4RTY. TO B3 HON3ST, 1 R34LLY DONT G1V3 4 SH1T.' She responded.

Karter blinked confused.

'THOSE PARTIES ARE WHAT EVERYONE IS SAYING THESE DAYS, 'THE SHIT'. WHY DONT YOU WANT TO GO? ITS NOT NORMAL FOR ERICKE TO JUST INVITE ANYONE WHOS NOT RICH OR ACTLING LIKE A STICK WAS SHOVED UP THEIR ASS. TAKE AVANTAGE OF THIS OPPORTUNITY AND LATER IF HE TREATS YOU LIKE SHIT, STEAL SOMETHING FROM HIM. HE'LL NEVER KNOW.' Karter smirked at the idea.

'H4H4H4H4 K4RKL3S YOU'R3 SO CUT3! YOU SHOULD COM3 W1TH M3 :0!'

'WHAT? NO WAY.' Solman was right. He wasnt social.

Karter gripped his head thinking about standing in the middle of huge elaborate mansion with everyone pointing and laughing at him for being there.

'Y3S! TH3N 1 WONT F33L OUT OF PL4C3 WH3N 1M TH3R3! 1TS TH3 MOST D3L1C1OUS PL4N 3V3R!'

'HOW CAN A PLAN BE DELICIOUS? AND IM GROUNDED REMEMBER? ACTUALLY BOTH OF US ARE. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO THAT PARTY AND MANAGE TO AVOID YOUR MOM?' Karter wrote thinking of Slick yelling at him and calling him an asshole. He slouched further into his seat, grumbling at the thought.

Skype dinged again and Karter leaned forward to check the message.

'3V3RYTH1NG 1S D3L1C1OUS K4RKL3S DONT 3V3R FORG3T TH4T. 4S FOR MY MOTH3R, 1LL SN34K OUT. 1T SHOULDNT B3 TOO H4RD CONS1D3R1NG WHO SH3 L34V3S 1N CH4RG3 OF M3 4ND V1CK13. SL1CK 1S H4RDLY TH3R3 31TH3R SO YOU SHOULD B3 4BL3 TO SN34K OUT 4S W3LL!'

'IM NOT GOING TO SNEAK OUT TERESA.'

'4W BLUH! YOU'R3 NO FUN K4RKL3S! :['

'OKAY STOP CALLING ME KARKLES. ONE, ITS GETTING ON MY NERVES NOW AND TWO, I HAVE PLENTY OF FUN, I HAVE SO MUCH FUN IT MAKES ERICKE AND ALL HIS LAME FRIENDS ROT IN ENVY AS THEY MUMBLE TO EACH OTHER, 'WOW LOOK AT KARTER VANTAS! HES HAVING SO MUCH FUN DAMN I WISH I WAS HIM RIGHT NOW.' THEN GOD REACHES DOWN AND SLAPS THEM ACROSS THEIR FILTHY RICH FACES AND RANTS ABOUT HOW THEY'LL NEVER COME CLOSE TO BEING AS AWESOME AS ME. BECAUSE MY AWESOMENESS CANT BE CONTAINED MUCH LESS SHARED WITH OTHERS WHO CANT CONTAIN IT AS WELL. IM SURE THIS IS ALL HARD FOR YOUR TINY BRAIN TO UNDERSTAND MAYBE I SHOULD DRAW A DIAGRAM OR SOMETHING TO EXPLAIN IT BETTER?'

'NO! STOP! PUT TH3 CH4LK DOWN! 1 G3T 1T. NO N33D TO D3MONSTR4T3 1 TOT4LLY UND3RST4ND K4RKL3S. 4NYW4YS 4LL 1M S4Y1NG 1S, YOU SHOULD D3FY SL1CK FOR ONC3 1N YOUR L1F3. H3'LLG3T OV3R 1T! 4ND YOU COULD M33T SOM3 HOT B4B3S TH3R3 WHO 4R3 DRUNK 3NOUGH TO M4YB3 D4NC3 W1TH YOU. :]'

'YES BECAUSE I TOTALLY WANT TO REMEMBER SOME BOOZEY DITZ DRAPED ACROSS MY ARM IN THE MIDDLE OF DANCING HEAVING UP ALL THE JUNK SHE DOWNED EARLIER WHILE SOME MORON FLIRTED WITH HER CASUALLY STARING AT HER GINORMOUS RACK THE ENTIRE TIME. SOUNDS LIKE ONE HELL OF A PARTY AS I REFERED TO IT EARLIER, 'THE SHIT' WAS SO TIGHT.'

'H3H3H3. WH4T3V3R K4RKL3S, 1M GO1NG TO SN34K OUT! 1LL BR1NG V1CK13 W1TH M3 TH3N 1 WONT B3 4LON3 W1TH 3R1CK3 4ND H1S W31RD S34 PUNS. DONT T3LL 4NYON3 OR 1LL S3T TH3 D4T3 FOR YOUR TR14L! 1T COULD B3 4 D34TH S3NT3NCE FOR Y4! ;]'

Karter groaned as she ranted on about finding him opening his trap and spoiling her james bond plans and her performing her stupid trials on him and proving him guilty. While she went on and Karter started playing with the strings on his hoodie. For some reason, one string was always longer than the other. Huh.

Skype dinged again and he peered at the screen to see Ericke messaging him.

'I GOT TO GO. SOME FUCKASS IS PESTERING ME AND ILL GIVE YOU A HINT, ITS NOT EGBERT THIS TIME.' Karter clicked away from their chat to see what the hell this other douche wanted.

'karrrrrr i demand you answwer me at once! ...please?' he sighed and banged his head on the desk till he finally had too much of a migraine. Seriously? What can this douche want from him now?

'WHAT. IS. IT.' he typed, suppressing the urge to crawl into bed. Ericke took two minutes before responding back.

'i invvited tes to go wwith me to the party at my neighbors place this wweekend. i wwanted to invvite you as wwell you knoww, for kelpin' me get wwith tes.' Karter squinted frustrated at Ericke's message. This was the wrong time to discuss this with a pounding headache.

Stupid past self, Karter grumbled while typing Ericke a response back.

'YEAH TERESA WAS TELLING ME ABOUT IT. SHE'S NOT SURE ABOUT GOING ALONE AND WAS TRYING TO GET ME TO COME. IT PROBABLY WOULD MAKE HER FEEL BETTER ABOUT GOING TO THIS PARTY. WHO'S THROWING IT ANYWAY?'

'i dont knoww. some neighbor of mine.'

'YOU DONT KNOW YOUR OWN NEIGHBOR? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?'

'he livves two miles awway kar. all of my neighbors do.'

'OF COURSE HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID.'

'its ok kar, youre forgivven.' Karter stared scowling at the screen.

'THAT WAS SARCASM YOU INGORANT PEICE OF SHIT. TELL ME ARE YOU SO IGNORANT THAT IN YOUR WORLD TOILET PAPER DOESNT EXIST BECAUSE UP THERE, YOU GUYS HAVE PEOPLE WIPE YOUR ASSES FOR YOU! IT SICKENS ME TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU GO ABOUT THE WORLD NOT WORRYING ABOUT ANYTHING EXCEPT MONEY AND PEOPLE TO PAY OFF.' Karter typed furiously into Skype.

As soon as his index finger pressed enter and his text showed up in the message, he begun to reconsider that he might actually piss off Ericke and in the aftermath, would cancel on inviting him to the party and therefore win over Teresa and Karter would grow old on the streets living like a hobo alongside Garret.

Garret would probably be out there only because the affects of meth, he would think he was in candyland or some shit. In his case, probably MiRaClE wOrLd.

Karter shook his head. His imagination was getting the best of him again. He stared at the screen, not seeing until he noticed Ericke had typed back while he was off pchooing in imagination land like a stupid fuck that he is.

'wwhy kar, this is no time for you to spill your hate crush feelings on me! ill be done wwith tes after the party and then if fer is still insistent wwith her restraining order, i might givve us a shot, ok?'

Karter stared at the screen. Wait, what? What did he mean he'll be done with...That fucker was using Teresa!

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU ASSHOLE?!' Karter typed. He had never felt so mad before in his life. Not even the time, where John got his index fingers stuck in one of those festive finger trappers. Karter spent a good hour trying to figure it out until Garret unhooked his fingers from the crazy contraption. No, not even that little incident with a finger trapper could compare to the rage he felt growing inside.

**oh shit! Actual plot shit! I don't mean to make Ericke the bad guy, hes not by any means at all. I only used him because hes very comical and I'd rather write about a comcial villain who good at heart than a sick, nasty, rapist or something. Does that make sense? Probably not. Err this is awkward. **


	12. Chapter 12

Karter glancded back at the screen, Ericke had left a response which he almost did'nt notice.

'sea, this is wwhat i wwas afraid of. im sorry kar but your feelings for me are unrequitted.'

Karter banged his head on the keyboard.

'CCBFBBBBBBBBFGGGGGGVVGVD N NJDJBJBB'

'? kar? dont hurt yourself because of this! you and i wwill talk more later at school tomorroww.'

'YOU STUPID PEICE OF SHIT. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT. IM TALKING ABOUT TERESA YOU IGNORANT FUCK! YOU'RE USING HER!' He typed trying to keep calm and sort out his thoughts.

'wwhale duh! i thought you kneww that wwhy else wwould i ask you for romance advvice on picking her up? did you think i had feelings for her or somefin?' Karter gaped at the text.

'NOOOO...I EXPECTED YOU TO BE A DECENT HUMAN BEING AND ACTUALLY YOU KNOW, CARE ABOUT HER! I EXPECTED YOU TO GIVE A SHIT WHEN SHES MAD OR WHETHER SHES HAPPY! AND WHEN SHE THINKS YOUR BEING REAL WITH HER AND WHENEVER SHE SMELLS SOMETHING GOOD, THAT LITTLE SIGH SHE DOES WHEN SHE LIKES A SCENT, I EXPECTED YOU TO NOTICE AND I DONT KNOW, LIKE IT! I EXPECTED YOU TO LIKE HER MORON! BUT NO, YOU JUST USED ME SO YOU CAN GET WITH HER UNDER THE SHEETS AT SOME RITZY PLAYBOY MANSION. WELL NO MORE! I REFUSE TO HELP YOU ANY LONGER.' Karter sat back and folded his arms.

Ericke responded back. 'ugh wwhatevver kar. its plain obvvious you like her in that wway. wwell dont wworry, ill givve her back once im done wwith her. i just need her for a night. thats all.'

'NO. YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU! YOU THINK IM GOING TO LET YOU CARRY ON WITH YOUR PLAN AND NOT WARN TERESA AT ALL ABOUT YOU? SHE ALREADY KNOWS YOU'RE A CREEP WHEN I TELL HER WHAT YOU REALLY WANT HER FOR SHE'LL NOT ONLY BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN BUT SHE'LL HAVE MY SUPPORT THE ENTIRE TIME. AND WHEN SHE GETS TIRED, ILL TAKE OVER FOR HER AND BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU! IT WILL BE LIKE A SWEATY WRESTLING MATCH, TAG TEAM STYLE. THINK ABOUT THAT YOU WASHED UP PRICK.' He leaned back in his chair, satisfied and convinced that Ericke would beg for forgivness and call it off with Teresa.

Nope.

Ericke just requested a video chat instead. Confused, Karter clicked join chat and watched as Ericke sat in his impressive leather chair, petting a feret with a matching purple streak on its head.

"ERICKE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Karter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ericke held up a hand. His expression was in between nonachalance and bored.

"kar, it has come to my attention that you are threatenin' me online. usually i enjoy antics like that, since they get me rather excited, but you havve taken it too far. you sea, wwhen i am in pursuit of somethin' i wwant, i wwill get it. im sure you are no stranger to this but bear wwith me, i havve a proposal in mind." He wiggled his eyebrows at the end.

Karter grimaced. "ERICKE I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU, IM NOT GAY. GO BOTHER SOLMAN ABOUT THIS INSTEAD LIKE YOU USUALLY DO." Karter suggested.

Ericke stood up with such force, the webcam device shook and Ericke gripped the computer screen and peered into the camera.

'listen you peasant! its not about that so stop hate flirtin' wwith me already!" he yelled. Karter faceplamed. Only Ericke would misinterpret everything he said as a way of flirting with him.

"noww, are you ready to hear my proposal or not?" he asked grumpily. Ericke was back in his chair folding his arms and pouting like a kid who threw a tantrum.

Karter sighed annoyed and whispered yes which made Ericke grin wickedly.

"so my proposal is, if you keep quiet to tes about my plan to you knoww, hehe i wwill gladly hand her off to you and you twwo can start your owwn romance fling wwhatevver. if you tell her, then ill tell her about your crazed crush on her and then shell think your crazy and go wwith me anywways. so do you agree to keep quiet or not?" Ericke asked folding his fingers together.

Karter glared at him. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHES GONNA BELIEVE YOUR SHIT. WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS LONGER THAN YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FUCKASS." Karter pointed out.

Ericke made a noise like he was feeling pity for him, which made Karter more annoyed.

"wwhich is wwhy i havve these." Ericke held up dozens of photos.

Each one had a picture of Teresa on it. Karter widened his eyes.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET ALL THOSE FROM? THEY'RE NOT MINE." He said.

"nope. they're mine. i took them. had to be sure my target wwasnt cheatin' on me or anythin'. the point is ill plant these in your locker wwith help from a good friend of mine and shell think you're obsessed wwith her and lyin' to her about me wwhich wwill soon lead her to my side if you catch my drift hehe." Ericke said rubbing his glasses lenses with a maniacle twinkle in his eye.

Karter furrowed his eyebrows. "THIS IS THE MOST STUPIDEST FUCKING SHIT EVER. ERICKE YOU DO REALIZE FERARI IS COMING BACK WITHIN FOUR DAYS? AS CRAZY AS THIS SOUNDS, WHY NOT TAKE HER WITH YOU OR WHATEVER." Karter blushed thinking about it.

"cuz im horny and i need some action noww! i cant wwait for her that long!" Ericke replied repulsed.

Un-fucking-believable.

"WELL YOU DO REALIZE IF IM NOT AT THAT PARTY SHE WONT GO RIGHT? SO THERES NO POINT DOING THIS. WHY DONT YOU SAVE US BOTH THE HUMILIATION AND DROP THE WHOLE THING?" Karter asked.

"fuck no! besides, you'll still be at the party. emm wwill make sure of it." Ericke said shrugging.

"EMMETT! YOU'RE BRINGING HIM INTO THIS?" he asked surprised. Ericke nodded.

"eeyup. hes in your group. so tomorroww he'll be wwatchin' you to see if you break your wword on our deal." Karter rubbed his head feverish. "if you make a move or try to talk to tes about wwhats goin' on, he wwill signal me and ill showw her the photos. face it kar, you havve no other choice." Ericke's voice taunted him. Karter sighed and glared back at Ericke who sat there petting the stupid feret again.

Where the fuck did he get that thing? He really doubted Teresa wold believe anything Ericke told her. Still..what if she does get repulsed at the idea of him being in love with her? Would she laugh at him and walk away after calling him some slur befroehand. The worst case senario would be she rejected him, made out with Ericke and then got together with fucking Strider. Goddammit.

Karter thought over his options once more before finally settling on an idea he came up with.

"FINE. I AGREE TO THE TERMS OF YOUR PROPOSAL THING WHATEVER." Karter said defeatedly. Ericke clapped happily.

"you'vve made the right choice. i hope you do havve insurance, you knoww just in case emm does use his..erm..ability against you." Ericke said unsure.

Karter just clicked end and their video chat shut off. Karter turned back to the chat window he was having with Tes, who was now offline. He shut down that window too and sat there thinking. There had to be a way around this somehow. Karter thought about contacting Solman or Garret and thought maybe they would help him out.

He reached for his phone and dialed Solman's number.

"what ii2 iit a22hole."

"SOLMAN! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING." Karter asked rushed. Solman made a noise that sounded like chuckling.

"lemme gue22 you fiinally need my help for that 2tupiid ath code you 2wear you under2tood." Solman said amused.

"NO."

"oh. well nevermiind then. carry on."

"LISTEN, ERICKE HAS FLIPPED HIS FUCKING LID AND IS ACCUSING ME OF LIKING TERESA SO HE PLANS ON BLACKMAILING ME WITH PICTURES OF HER, HE TOOK HIMSELF! HE PLANS ON USING THEM TO KEEP ME QUIET SO HE CAN HAVE SEX WITH HER!" Karter said getting more angry thinking about it.

"whoa what? that'2 crazy. he cant blackmaiil you. everyone know2 you liike her what2 the poiint iin blackmaiiling you? 2tupiid fuck face."

Karter facepalmed. "THANK YOU SOLMAN. YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY ENTIRELY WORSE. WHAT PRIZE WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE SHIPPED TO YOU? WE HAVE A NICE SELECTION OF FUCK YOU! AVAILABLE. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?" Karter asked sarcastm dripping heavily on his words.

"chiill man. what2 the whole problem?" Solman asked. Karter repeated to him everything that just happenedexcept the part he blurted out to Ericke his feelings regarding Teresa. Solman would listen and respond with uh huhs and there were sounds of him typing something in the background.

"iive hacked hii2 computer ju2t now. holy 2hiit thii2 guy2 got more piicture2 of hiim2elf than ferari on here. what a diick." Solman laughed.

Karter rolled his eyes.

"DID YOU FIND THE PICTURES? IM ASSUMING YOU'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING REVOLVING AROUND DELETING THEM. CORRECT ME IF IM WRONG AND CALL ME A DOUCHEFACE IF YOU WILL."

"you're correct but ii2 the doucheface optiion 2tiill avaiilable?" Solman asked.

"SHUT UP. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"well iive found the fiile2. holy 2hiit. dude iim glad you're not 2eeiing thii2. ericke would have been dead tuna by now." Karter gritted his teeth. "SOL, YOU BETTER NOT-"

"calm down man. you know ii wouldnt. jeez." Solman interupted. There was a few more typing noises until Solman sighed and said done. Karter blinked.

"DONE WITH WHAT?" he asked confused.

"wiith hacking. ii 2ent a viiru2 to hii2 computer, a niice mac two hehe." Solman mumbled wickedly. Karter sighed relieved.

"OH THANK JEGUS. I MIGHT ACTUALLY SLEEP TONIGHT." Karter said rubbing his temples.

"that'll be the day. 2oo what are you gonna do about EK and TS?" Solman asked curious.

"OH YEAH. WELL ILL TELL TERESA FIRST THING IN THE MORNING ABOUT ERICKE." Karter said.

"what about eriicke?" Solman asked.

"I DONT KNOW. WHAT ELSE IS THERE?" Karter asked.

"well you've come to the riight place. before ii 2ent EK the viiru2, ii happened to come acro22 2ome valuable revenge worthy photo2. ii have them now iin my computer 2afe and 2ound iin ca2e you need them." Solman said.

Karter widened his eyes. "UM OKAY SOL. YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THOSE." Karter said uncertain.

"meh. ok." Solman replied before hanging up. Karter hung up his phone, feeling more relaxed with the situation. The photos were deleted thank god. Karter sprawled out on his bed tired.

Ericke Ampora was a pain in the ass to deal with. Spoiled rich brat, Karter thought annoyed before turning over on his side and closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been really dreading this part. I hate making Eridan a bad guy. because hes just misunderstoof, in my opinion at least. I feel terrible, bleh! I've also been in a 'mood' since my mom came to visit and I miss her, but she brought my precious baby with her! I was so happy to see my dog again, and apparently for two nights while I was at college, my dog had been sleeping on my bed! How is that not heartbreaking!? Anyways, its been funky and not in the kind where I want to go to a town or anything, its been unpleasent funky like a molded peach or some shit, I don't know. Well, enjoy. I can tell this is getting really irritating. **

Teresa narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Ericke smiled at her. The photos she held smelled pretty real. There was no way Ericke could have forged them or anything. It still did'nt seem like something Karter would do. Unless he's more of a creep than she thought?

"TH4T DO3SNT SOUND L1K3 K4RT3R." She announced finally. Ericke merely shrugged and brought out another photo to show her. What a moron. Getting Solman to hack his computer was smart but Karter failedto realize that he had already printed out copies of the pics. He also failed to realize it wasnt his computer the images were on.

Which reminds him, he needed to stop at store to replace his father's coputer. He was planning on Karter contacting Solman to send a virus. It would just be like him to somehow hack into the computer and manage to send a code. Ericke played his part well. Accepting the doomed file and letting the virus run its course.

Maybe after he ruins Karter's life, he could go for Sol next. Ericke grinned widely which made Teresa frown harder. He stopped immediately and gestured to the last picture.

"look tes, i completely understand howw hard it is to accept it. kar alwways seemed like a good guy..er..past all the yelling and profanity. i talked to him last night and all he could talk about wwas your relationship to strider, wwhich evveryone knowws you're just friends. some people can be so jealous. plus he kept saying little things like he owwned you and stuff." He replied.

"1 DONT KNOW. M4YB3 1 SHOULD T4LK TO H1M MYS3LF." Teresa suggested. As she eased herself up, Ericke realized the nature of her words and quickly grabbed hold of her hand to keep her there.

"wwait! he also said he liked your butt as wwell! talking to him wwill only satisfy his lust for you. not the face! tes please!" Ericke begged as she raised her cane threateningly.

"3R1CK3 STOP B31NG W31RD..1F TH4TS POSS1BL3 W1TH YOU. 1 C4N T4K3 C4R3 OF MYS3LF. 1M T4LK1NG TO K4RT3R." She said and spun around to run smack into Emmett.

"OW! G33Z 3MM3TT. YOU'R3 L1K3 4 SOL1D ROCK W4LL!" Teresa complained rubbing her nose. Emmettfolded his arms and continued to stare.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Pyrope." he said, sweating up a storm.

Teresa pulled away in disgust until his words got through to her.

"WH4T 1S TH1S 3MM3TT? WHY 4R3 YOU H3R3?" She asked more confused than ever.

Ericke cleared his throat. "cuz i asked him to be here. he wwill be monitorin' evverythin' kar does. just so kar wwont drool on you or somefin'." Ericke replied fixing his scarf while doing so. Teresa glanced at him confused and then back at Emmett.

"WHY? 1S TH4T 3V3N N3C3SS4RY?" She asked. Ericke nodded at Emmet briefly before answering to her question.

"its just in case, you knoww. i don't wwant you to get hurt, alright?" he said as Teresa slowly nodded her head.

She finally said ok and left not sure what else to do. Everybody was acting weird...something is going on, maybe she'll talk to Karter after all and find out what it is.

Ericke stepped over beside Emmett and watched her go with disinterest.

"keep an eye on her as wwell emm. i dont trust either of them right noww." Ericke said and Emmett nodded.

"And just when am I getting my revenge as well?" Emmett asked. Ericke waved his hand.

"you'll get it soon dont wworry. noww off to go spy on them. i havve more important stuff to do, like spying on solman. catch you later emm!" Ericke waved as he set off towards the building.

Emmett stood there sweating up a storm again.

"I need a towell." he said and ran off towards the boys locker room again.

Karter was walking into class when he saw Teresa sitting there, chatting with Kaylen and Rose. Now was his chance to tell her! "TERESA!" he called, ignoring the teachers dirty look.

Yeah yeah bitch indoor voice, I know. He thought grm.

Teresa glanced up in his direction and slowly got up and left the room. Karter frowned confused until he noticed Kaylen and Rose glaring at him. He sighed exasperated.

"FUCKING WHAT?" he asked, sitting in his seat.

Kaylen leaned forward and rested her hands on his desk.

"Karter I Have Heard Some Unsettling Information About You That Doesnt Sound Quite Like You At All Care To Explain" she asked, arching a perfect eyebrow at him. She still looked as calm and graceful as ever, but what most people did'nt know was that she was talking in her highly pissed off voice.

Karter glared. "WHAT DID YOU HEAR? IF ERICKE SAID SOMETHING TO YOU, I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW IT IS FALSE AND HE IS A CRAZY DOUCHEBAG." He said.

Kaylen frowned and glanced back at Rose who spoke up then. "Teresa came in telling us that you apparently have been stalking her. Ericke showed her some photos he claimed to have swiped from your house yesterday. Is that true?" Rose asked.

"NO! JESUS CHIRST! ERICKE HAS BEEN STALKING HER! THOSE PHOTOS WERE NOT FROM MY HOUSE. ITS A LONG STORY, BUT ERICKE IS TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME BECAUSE HE THINKS IM AFTER TERESA AND HE DOESN'T LIKE THAT. APPARENTLY IT'S WORKING, SHE CANT STAND ME NOW." Karter said grumpily.

Rose and Kaylen looked back at each other before turning and facing him.

"I Dont Think So Teresa Came In Asking Us About You She Seemed Doubtful That You Were Stalking Her." Kaylen said. Karter glanced up surprised and Rose began to speak again.

"She said Ericke didnt want her talking to you so she asked us to find out whether you were a pervert or not. You are but not on the same level like Ericke." Rose scowled at the thought of him. Karter rolled his eyes.

"GREAT THANKS. IM NOT SUPOSED TO TALK TO HER EITHER BUT I GUESS THAT DOESNT MATTER NOW THAT HE ALREADY SHOWED HER THE PHOTOS. I THOUGHT WE DELETED THEM LAST NIGHT." Karter mumbled moreto himself than his companions. Kaylen and Rose turned their backs on him and started talking about fashion and shit.

Karter sat there thinking about what the next course of action would be. Blowing up prince fishdick's computer was'nt enough. Even though that virus should have deleted those photos. How did Ericke manage to get them? He probably could have printed them out beforehand, before he even started videochatting with him. Maybe he can get Teresa alone, he'll explain the situation to her and even..kinda. sorta, admit his true feelings for her?

Oh fuck my life, Karter thought, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands.

**Alright soo that was it, let me know how much this sucks. Hope you have a wonderful day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Poor Karter, having to deal with this shit. Hope this story is either getting really interesting, or so fucking shittastical that words cannot express how you feel about this. Except maybe shittastical. It sounds almost like testicle. Yea I'm sooo mature. Ha, anyways theres a good chance of dicking around with this part. So please stay wiht me while I try to make sense of all of this.**

As class began to start, after a good fifteen minutes, Karter began to think about Ericke and Teresa. At least she didnt fully believe his story, if she came in and asked Kaylen and Rose what all they knew. He guessed that was some sign she might know something about Ericke's plan. Maybe he shouldnt go to that party tonight. After all, Teresa knows hes a creep now, there would be no point.

At that moment, John rushed in, panting. He handed the teacher his tardy slip and went and sat in the back with the rest of them. "hey guys!" he said cheerily.

Kaylen and Rose both smiled at him but went back to work. Karter barely uttered a hello, stll concentrating on the situation he was in. John nudged Karter a little asking him what his problem was. Karter merely groaned and said "ERICKE."

The next class was the day the project was due. He had been hounding Teresa about it for a week and tday they were putting the last touches on it and presenting it. He thought about maybe talking to her then and telling her about Ericke's evil plan while they were casually working. No such luck though.

She was stretching on her toes to reach a corner of the poster that had a blank spot. She was dawing her version of a dragon, but actually looked like a bunch of weirdly shaped ovals and pointy triangles. Ericke was sitting beneath her making eye contact with someone and wigglig his eyebrows at Teresa.

Karter glared at the thought of this douchebag touching her and holding her. It made him sick to his stomach, unless that was only the weird danish shit John brought in and gave to him and Rose and Kaylen. What the hell was a danish anyway?

Karter started forward, intent upon requesting Teresa to meet him out in the hallway and take a 'waterbreak' until Emmett suddenly blocked his way. Karter ran into him hard and reached up to rub his nose.

"FUCKING CHRIST EMMETT! STOP DOING THAT!" He said aggravated. Emmett only puffed his shoulders to look bigger. He hated foul language.

"You will watch your e%tremely 100d language Vantas. Tell your friend the ne%t time he breaks Ericke's things, I'll break his face. Got it?" He said looming over Karter. He backed up some, not liking the close space he was in, and stared at him unsure what to do.

"OKAY EMMETT WHATEVER. DID YOU GET THE PAPER TYPED LIKE I ASKED YOU TO?" Karter asked bringing up a less heavy topic. Emmett held up a paper, professionally typed and reeked of sweat and muscle milk.

"More like you demanded rather than asked which I enjoyed more than I should. Also, I hope you remember what Ericke said to you last night correct?" Emmett said.

Karter nodded not sure where he was going with it. Emmett's next move wasn't what he was expecting honestly. Emmett took off his shades and glared at Karter, nearly scaring the fuck out of him. The last time he did that was when Nevina was getting picked on and Emmett was so outraged he gave his shades to her so the bullies could see just how pissed he was. Thankfully, he did'nt look pissed, just scornful.

"Well, I hope you are not so much as a f001 to give me trouble. Is that also correct?" He asked intimidating. Karter merely nodded, too tired to dal with Emmett and his weird ways.

"G00d. I'll get back with you later." He said menacingly and slipped his shades back on before turning and walking away. Karter stood there somewhat confused on what to do. It wasn't until Solman came in and poked him he reacted.

"WHAT THE HELL SOLMAN? DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT? DON'T YOU KNOW THE DANGERS OF HEART ATTACKS? JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY." Karter ranted. Thankfully, the teacher was too busy to hear him, or she was so used to Karter's outbursts that she didnt even pay attention anymore.

"chiill out man. ii thought you'd be relaxed now that thiing wiith eriicke wa2 over." Solman responded sarcastically.

"THATS JUST IT BRAIN-FOR-CHICKEN. HE ALREADY PRINTED OUT THE PICS!"he said annoyed. Solman stopped pulling out papers and other things to look at his raging best friend.

"what?" he asked. Karter told him all what went down and even told him what Emmett just did. Solman listened to every word til the end when he just shrugged his shoulders.

"face iit KK. eriicke2 not goiing two 2top tiil he get2 what he want2. you 2hould tell her before it get2 me22ier." Solman responded. Karter stood there pondering this over until he glanced over across the room. Ericke was with his group, he was yelling at Vickie about something she did to piss him off. Which is everything she does. Well, he already showed her the pics, so it was'nt like Ericke had anything hanging him any longer. Karter glared and headed over to him. Emmett was busy talking to Teresa anyway, which she was glaring at him for something. Oh well, time to focus on the main trget anyway.

He tapped Ericke on the shoulder which startled him and made him spin around angrily until he saw it was only Karter.

"oh kar. hello wwhat a wwonderfull mornin' wwe're havin' eh?" Ericke said cheerfully. Karter glared and pointed towards the back of the classroom to have a private conversation. Ericke shrugged and followed him over there.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY GOING TO SHOW HER THE PHOTOS IF I TRIED TO TALK TO HER ABOUT YOUR STUPID PLAN?" Karter asked him. Ericke stood there picking at hic cuticles.

"oh yeah wwhale after you and sol's measley attempt to get rid of the pics, wwhich i already had copies of and wwas pointless to begin with, i thought as payback id showw them to her anywway." Ericke said disinterested.

Karter tried hard to refrain himself from beating the shit out of this hipster.

"THANKS ERICKE. I CAN ONLY IMAGINE THE MISERY ILL BE ENDURING FOR THE REST OF HIGH SCHOOL." Karter said rolling his eyes. Ericke scoffed.

"take it easy kar, im shore she'll be wantin' someone to hold her after im through with her." he smirked.

Karter could only blink at what he just said. He did'nt care about the people he was messing with, who he was hurting, it was all just what he wanted. An uncontrollable rage flowed through his body. He raised his fist intending to leave a nice good mark on Ericke's face untill the douche himself callled Emmett's over to their conversation. Emmett glanced up and scowled at Karter. Sighing, defeatedly, he raised his fist down by his side.

Ercike smiled. "and by the way, emmett will be watching your every move around tes. just to make sure you dont spill anything" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Karter merely sighed tired.

"WHATEVER ERICKE YOU WIN. JUST-JUST LAY IT ON HER GENTLY. THATS ALL I ASK." He said softly. He started to head back to his group when spoke again, confused. "sex isnt fun wwhen its gentle though." he said. Karter whipped around back at him, seething.

"NOT THAT YOU ASSHOLE! IM TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU BREAK IT OFF WITH HER!" Karter yelled. Several heads turned towards the tree boys including Teresa's, but Emmett waved them away like nothing was going on. Teresa's gaze still lingered and Karter noticed she was trying to 'see' who he was yelling at.

"oh wwhale arent you the gentleman kar! if only you wwere bi or somefin' wwe could havve the best time if you knoww wwhat i mean. hehe." Ericke wiggled his eyebrows and Karter stepped away, grossed out.

"OH MY GOD. NO. NOT A CHANCE. SEE YOU AROUND FISHASS." Karter flipped him off as he turned to head towards his group.

"wwait! are you still comin' to the party?" Ericke asked curious.

Karter stopped and turned around to glare at the dandy snob. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM STILL COMING TO THAT SHIT FOR A PARTY? YOU ALREADY HAVE THIS WHOLE PLAN FIGURED OUT AND WORKING PERFECTLY, WHY DO I NEED TO GO?" Karter asked.

"wwell not quite. i still need you to go so tes wwill go. shes not all convvinced that youre creepy."

"THATS BECAUSE IM NOT DUMBASS."

"wwhatevver! the point is i still need you at the party so she'll go" Ericke said annoyed.

"IM NOT GOING NOW THAT YOU SHOWED HER THOSE PHOTOS. BESIDES MY PRESENCE MIGHT GIVE HER THE CREEPS AND SCARE HER AWAY FROM YOUR PARTY." Karter argued smirking that he found a loophole. Emmett cleared his throat.

"I have instuctions indicating I am supposed to be at your place by seven-thirty sharp. I suggest you be ready." Emmett said. Karter gaped at him.

"YOU'RE LITERALLY DRAGGING ME TO THIS PARTY ARENT YOU?" he demanded. Emmett shrugged.

"I plan on driving my vehicle. Dragging you there will not be issued unless you become t00 difficult to handle." he said. Karter facepalmed.

"I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH RIGHT NOW."

Karter said. Ericke clapped his hands. "hooray! ill see you there kar!" and with a flourish he walked away along with Emmett. The energy left him as he sukled back over to his group. Solman was putting together some last notes while Emmett was watching him, just like Ericke said. It was really unnerving and Karter felt nervous as he sat down beide Teresa who was busy coloring some things, or rather coloring the desk.

She smiled at him but didnt joke or say anything else. Karter wanted desperately to tell her what was really going on but with Emmett sitting there glaring at the two of them he couldnt find the courage to much less clear his throat. Besides, she'll probably just ignore his warnings, call him a jealous creeper, and end up sleeping with Ericke, go crying to Strider and end up making ot with him God! He really could'nt stand that kid!

Karter shook his head, clearing his thoughts. His imagination was getting the very best of him. Again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh! thank you for all the new follows! I'm sorry I havn't been updating! School work has been flying by and I'm being all super ninja, getting that shit done! :) **

****Finally the teacher called class to order, which was about fucking time since they've been goofing off for about thirty minutes now. One by one, each group went to the front and presented their periodic tables,elements, and other shit that matters to the field of science. When it was Karter's groups turn, he went to the front while Solman and Emmett held the big posterboard behind him.

Karter spoke for ten minutes which is why hes always the last one to go when presenting. He was straight forward with all the information on the element they had to present, and he answered questions with a well restrained anger and politeness. The teacher seemed pleased with his groups work. Karter and Solman high-fived as they went to sit down after the teacher gave them an A.

Teresa scooted closer to Karter and whispered to him.

"1 TOLD YOU W3'D G3T 4N 4." She whispered and smiled at him. Karter smiled back and thought how her glasses were especially shiny in the shitty flourescent lighting.

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER. IT WAS MOSTLY MY AWESOME LEADER SKILLS THAT SAVED OUR ASSES. DON'T YOU FORGET IT." Karter said disinterested with the teachers babbling about progress and succeeding in life. Teresa smiled, showing off her teeth in a shark-like way.

"OF COURS3! W1THOUT YOU K4RT3R, W3 WOULD H4V3 B33N SCR3W3D TH3 MOM3NT W3 B3G4N!" Teresa grinned toothily as Karter rolled his eyes at the tone of sarcasm.

"WOW WITH THIS MANY SUGARY COMPLIMENTS I COULD GET DIABETES." he said. Teresa nudged him in the side.

"NO TH4TS 3GD3RPS D4DS JOB. W1TH H1S 1NT3NS3 B4K1NG SK1LLS." She replied. Everyone was talking at that point. There was only ten minutes of class and amazingly the teacher didnt feel like starting on the next chapter so she gave them free time.

Emmett was still sitting behind Karter and Teresa. Karter knew without a doubt he was listening to their conversation in case he slipped to Teresa about Ericke's plan. Oh how he wished he never helped him win Teresa over! He peered down at her as she chatted with Solman. If only he could go tell his past self and change everything. Tell that stupid utterfuck what he knew now then maybe he would be the one hanging out with Teresa and dating her.

Someone poked him again and it took every ounce of control not to snap at the person with a(very)sharp finger.

"H3Y K4RKL3S, DO YOU R3M3MB3R TH4T T1M3 W3 W3R3 GONN4 DO OUR OWN COOK1NG SHOW B4CK 1N TH3 FOURTH GR4D3? H3H3! TH4T W4S TH3 B3ST D4Y 3V3R." Teresa cackled. Finally she was acting normal around him again.

"OH MY GOD. WE GOT FLOUR OVER EVERYTHING. SLICK GROUNDED ME FOR A WHOLE MONTH JUST FOR THAT." Karter narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he remembered his gaurdian's reaction to finding Sn0wman's daughter in his house rather than just the flour.

Apparently, Teresa remembered it as well.

"OH COM3 ON K4RKL3S. YOU'R3 B31NG MOD3ST. 4DM1T 1T. SL1CK W4S MOR3 P1SS3D 4BOUT M3 B31NG TH3R3 TH4N TH3 M3SS W3 M4D3." Teresa cackled like this was the funniest thing in the world. It probably was to her.

The weird thing was, Slick always seemed to get along with Teresa on the rare times she hung out at his house. Naturally they would both team up and tease Karter like a fucking tag team going on. It got on his nerves and it still did, but he was secretly glad his dad got along with 'the bitch's' daughter.

"OKAY SO WHAT? IF IT MAKES HIM PISSED TO SEE ME HANGING OUT WITH YOU THEN ILL GLADLY DO SO IF I GET TO SEE HIS KNIFE HAND TWITCH EVERYTIME HE SEES US TOGETHER." Karter said. He hadnt noticed the look on Teresa's face when he said 'together'.

"Y34H. S4M3 W1TH MY MOM." Teresa said bleakly. She glanced at Solman but he was busy staring intently at Emmett who was intensly staring back. Karter didnt seem interested in talking anymore so Teresa slouched in her seat and sighed with obvious disappointment. Why hadn't he asked her? More importantly, why won't he ask her? Solman said he felt kindof shy about it. Ericke even said that Karter had a thing for her. Yeah the whole sneaking around, taking photos of her was weird but was that really Karter? She didn't think so at least. And neither did Kaylen or Rose. Dave always bothered her about when they were going to hook up and everything.

God, it seemed as if everyone knew they liked each other. It was ike one of those spanish soap operas. One, this was dramatic as fuck, and its confusing as hell. Hopefully he'll ask her at the party tonight. She agreed to go with Ericke but he was'nt going to notice her. He'll be too busy getting drunk just like all the other rich snobs there. She personally couldn't wait for the part where she drew on half the student bodie's faces once they pass out.

She giggled to herself thinking about it. Karter noticed her giggling fit and rolled his eyes.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT NOW? MORE MEMORIES OF MY DAD GROUNDING ME?" Karter asked.

Teresa snorted.

"YOU W1SH 1 W4S TH1NK1NG 4BOUT YOU! 1M 1M4G1N1NG H4LF TH3 STUD3NTS TON1GHT P4SS3D OUT DRUNK 4T TH3 P4RTY!" Teresa explained. Karter glanced at her skeptic.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO PICTURE THAT? THATS JUST MESSED UP. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? DRAW 'ART' ON THEIR FACES OR SOME SHIT." Karter smirked at the thought.

Teresa nodded. "PR3TTY MUCH. Y34H." She said grinning at the thought of a dick on Ericke's forehead. At least it describes him well.

Karter scoffed. "WELL THATS CERTAINLY FUN. PARTIES AE SOOOO MUH FUN WHEN EVERYONE GETS HIGH AS GARRET, AND DRINKS UNTILL THEY PASS OUT. CLEARLY WE ALL HAVE OUR PRORITITES STRAIGHT HERE." was all he said. He nearly jumped out of his seat when the bell rang.

"H3Y K4RKL3S! YOU W4NT TO S1T W1TH M3 4T LUNCH?" Teresa asked, grabbing his elbow. He glanced back at her smiling face and saw Emmett come up behind her, raising an eyebrow at him. He stared him down(almost pleadingly)as Emmett did to him. Finally, he sighed dejected.

"I CAN'T. GARRET ASKED ME TO HELP HIM WITH HIS HOMEWORK BEFORE THE LAST PERIOD. MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Teresa frowned confused and shrugged.

"OK4Y. S33 YOU K4RKL3S!" She cackled at her jab as she left the room. Karter watched her go as Emmett came up behind him.

"That was most impressive Vantas. I thought for a second you would surely break the deal you made with Ampora." he said, his raspy deep voice slithering into Karter's ear. He cringed repulsed as he spun around to face him.

"FUCK OFF EMMETT. ALL YOU DO IS WIPE HIS ASS EVERYTIME HE NEEDS MUSCLE. WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING THEIR PET? ITS CLEARLY OBVIOUS THEY DON'T TREAT YOU LIKE YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO THEM." Karter challenged him. Emmett scowled and Karter thought for a second he would punch him right there. He didnt.

But he did get more sweatier and wet than the Niagra Falls.

"I will see you tonight. Seven-thirty sharp. I need a towell." Emmett pushed past him and left the room.

Karter walked out right after him to get bombarded by John doing the windy thing with some intrument, a piccolo or something.

"hey karter! i forgot to ask you! are you coming to the movies with us or not?" He played a weird tune and it took every ounce of Karter not to yank the thing out of his mouth and throw it in the garbage.

"NO FUCKASS. I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO WITH MY LIFE THAN GO TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU!" Karter ranted. He folded his arms hoping for a negative reaction but John just shrugged and smiled at him.

"okay. see you later karter!" John said as he went through the hall playing his piccolo. Karter watched him, more irritated than before.

What the hell just happened, Karter thought. He shook his head dazed. As he trudged on to his next class something hard slammed into him causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

**Hope you enjoyed! Btw, John still plays the piano, so don't freak out guys! Also stay tuned for Emmett's fabulous pizza boy performance! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I feel really bad about not updating in a while so have two chapters! I love Garret that much guys. Enjoy!**

"OW! WHO THE FUCK?" Karter sat up and glared at none other than Garret laid across his lap like nothing happened.

"GARRET! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Karter raged at him. Garret gave him a loopy smile.

"Oh. HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR. dIdNt SeE yOu ThErE." he said. Karter rolled his eyes.

"APPARENTLY YOU'RE JUST AS BLIND AS TERESA THESE DAYS! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Karter yelled. He tried to shove the heavy juggalo off of himself, but he heard some squeaky wheel noises and looked up to see Travis wheeling himself over. He seemed delighted by the scene before him and struggled not to laugh.

"uMMM. HEY KARTER WHATS UP?" he said. Garret rolled off Karter and let him stand up to brush himself off.

"APPARENTLY MY PRIDE. I'M ABOUT AS CONFIDENT AS YOU RIGHT NOW. NO OFFENSE." Karter said. Travis grimaced in return. Garret stood up and leaned heavily on Karter.

"wHaTs ThE pRoBlEm BrO? dId No MiRaClEs ShOw Up AnD gLoRiFy YoUr MoRnInG...oR wAs It ErIcKe AgAiN?"  
Garret asked. Karter shoved him away. His breath still smelled of weed and faygo.

"USE SOME TOOTHPASTE YOU SMELLY, APE-LIKE, WEED ABUSING DRUGGIE!" Karter threatened. Garret just waved his hand off since Karter's yelling and constant rants were nothing new to him.

"iTs A gIfT bRo. ThE mIrThFuL mEsIaHs ArE aLwAyS eVeRyWhErE hAnDiNg OuT fReE dOnUtS wHeNeVeR i CoMe WaLkInG uP cRaViNg A dOnUt. TeLl Me ThAt Is NoT pUrE mIrAcLeS bRo!" Garret asked deeply confused by this.

Karter and Travis stared at him blankly.

"THATS THE AMAZING GLAZE DONUT SHOP YOU STUPID FUCK. THE OWNERS ARE RELIGIOUS LIKE YOU." Karter replied bluntly. Garret scratched his shaggy head.

"WeLl ThAt DoSn'T mOtHeRfUcKiN' mAkE sEnSe. WhY wOuLd PrEiStS rUn A dOnUt ShOp? WhAt HaVe YoU bEeN sMoKiNg BrO?"

Karter rolled his eyes as they headed to class. As soon as they sat down at their usual table, Garret and Travis immediately got started on a new rap. Karter laid his head down exhausted from the speech he'd given last period and because he didn't get any sleep last night.

Somebody poked him and he raised his head to yell at them to go away until he saw it was Teresa. She looked a little sad he guessed and immediately sat up.

"HEY." he said surprised she'd come to talk to him again. Teresa smiled a little before sitting down in the empty seat beside Karter.

"H1. 1 W4NT3D TO KNOW 1F YOU W3R3 ST1LL COM1NG TO TH4T P4RTY TON1GHT?" Teresa asked.

"WHY DIDNT YOU ASK ME EARLIER? NOW YOU'LL BE LATE TO CLASS AND SHIT!" Karter yelled confused. Teresa held up her cane threateningly but her aim was off a bit and looked like she was threatening the table instead.

"B3C4US3 1 FORGOT! G1V3 M3 4 BR34K 1M ONLY HUM4N!" She cackled.

"FINE! YES I'LL BE AT THE LAME PARTY YOU ARE PRACTICALLY DRAGGING ME TO." Karter said tapping his pencil on the table impatiently. Teresa grinned.

"GOOD. S33 Y4 TON1GHT K4RKL3S!" she said, tapping her cane as she walked out.

"uHH CAN I BORROW A PEN..k-KARKLES?" Travis asked, giggling along with Garret. Karter threw the pencil at him, sulking after he missed completely.

"SCREW BOTH OF YOU." Karter said. Garret looked confused as he said "bUt..We AlReAdY aRe." Karter facepalmed combo while Travis and Garret laughed some more as they fistbumped.

"YOU IMBECILES ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME I SWEAR IT!" Karter complained. Garret shrugged and dozed the rest of class period until the teacher called on him to answer a question in which he answered yes.

It wasn't even a yes or no question.

Teresa sat with Dave at their usual table. She twirled her finger on the rough cracks of the wood, thinking about tonight. Dave sat there with his pokerface as always. He raised an eyebrow before he sighed.

"okay tes what up with the bummy mood youre not threatening to lick my eyes as usual" Dave said. Teresa sat up and blinked at him.

"NOTH1NG 1S TH3 M4TT3R D4V3. 1 W4S JUST TH1NK1NG 4BOUT TH3 P4RTY." Teresa admitted. Dave set his sandwich on the table and took a swig of apple juice.

"speaking of which im djing at the party so ill be there if you need to hang with someone who knows what a city bus is." Dave said.

Teresa smiled at him. "TH4NKS. 1 4PPR3C14T3 1T. K4RT3R'S B33N 4CT1NG W31RD L4T3LY 4ND 3R1CK3'S B33N G3TT1NG CR33P13R TH4N USU4L." Teresa raised an eyebrow.

"1'M 4LMOST CONC3RN3D D4V3." Teresa said. Dave held up his hand to stop her.

"wait is this some girly stuff that you need to vent" Dave asked. teresa nodded uncertain.

"okay hold on" He said and got up along with his lunch. Teresa sat there not knowing what was going on until she heard Vickie's usual huff and the creak of the bench as she sat down on it.

"Sh8des over there tells me you have something to vent. Tell me." She said bored. Teresa frowned.

"1 SHOULD H4V3 KNOWN H3'D S3ND YOU. W3LL FORG3T 1T, 1 N33D SOM3ON3 WHO DOSN'T SUCK 4S MUCH 4S SH3 BLOWS. 1F YOU C4TCH MY DR1FT. H3H3 :]" Teresa cackled. Vickie rolled her eyes.

"That was only 8 times! Just tell me whats 8othering you so I can go 8ack to convincing John to go to the party with me!" Vickie hissed. Teresa stared confused.

"1 THOUGHT YOU 4LR3E4DY D1D 1T TOG3TH3R." Vickie rolled her eyes.

"He thinks we did 8ut all he did was touch a nipple. Im like, Joooooooohnnnnnnnn that wasn't really sex you know 8ut hes stu88orn." Vickie said. Teresa giggled.

"Will you tell me now whats going on? I've noticed you and Ericke hanging out alot. What does he want  
now?" She asked rudely. Teresa frowned and picked at the bagel in her hands.

"H3 1NV1T3D M3 TO ON3 OF TH3 P4RT13S UP WH3R3 H3 L1V3S. 1 DON'T KNOW WH3TH3R 1 W4NT TO GO OR NOT." Teresa said.

Vickie spat out the milk she had been drinking from. Drops of milk splattered the table as she stared open mouthed at Teresa.

"Fucking whos party?" She asked shocked. Teresa grimaced, as she leaned away from the table.

"ON3 OF TH3 F4NCY P4RT13S TH3 R1CH13S T4LK 4BOUT 4LOT." Teresa repeated folding her arms across her chest. Vickie slammed her fist on the table.

"Dammit! Ericke 8etter fucking have invited me too! Do you need someone to drop you off?" Vickie asked hurrdily.

Teresa blinked unsure. "UM Y3S?"

"Gr8! I'llllllll drop you off in the spidermo8ile! Then I'll sneak in with you. Maybe I should 8ring John as well?" Vickie thought outloud. Teresa glared and slapped the milk carton off the table in front of her to get Vickie's attention.

"H3LLO! RUD3 MUCH, TH1S W4S 4BOUT MY PROBL3M R3M3MB3R?" She said. Vickie glared back.

"Whatever, I'll drop you off around 8 or something like that. There pro8lem solved." Vickie said getting up.  
Teresa groaned and banged her head on the table. Vickie glanced at her confused.

"Whaaaaaaaat? We'll make it there geez." Vikcie got up and went around towards John. Teresa heard someone else sit at the bench in front of her. She popped her head up at the noise and smelled it was Dave. He sipped at the juicebox straw.

"that help?" he asked. Teresa sighed.

"Y3S. TH4NK YOU. V1CK13 B31NG 4 HUG3 B1TCH USU4LLY D3STR3SS3S M3." Teresa said. Dave stopped drinking his juice to listen to her words.

"i cant tell whether youre being sarcastic with me or not"

"...:?"

"awesome" he said.

Teresa giggled at him and reached over to steal one of his cookies.

"tes no what if that had been my dick or something you dont just reach over and grab whatevers in front of you" Dave said sarcastically. Teresa laughed.

"OH MY B4D. 1 THOUGHT 1T W4S 1N F4CT YOUR D1CK! H3H3H3H3!" Teresa cackled as she bit into the cookie.

"but tes then id have to marry you and then well have to have kids to follow in our footsteps" Dave replied.

"1 HOP3 TH3Y L1K3 COOL SH4D3S 4ND R3D TH3N." Teresa licked her lips hungrily. Dave twitched a smile.

"lil cal can be the nanny" he said. Teresa stuck out her tongue.

"D4V3 NO! DO YOU W4NT OUR K1DS TO H4V3 FIGHT3N1NG N1GHTM4R3S FOR TH3 R3ST OF TH31R L1V3S?" Teresa asked. Dave shrugged.

"lil cals never given me that bad of a nightmare im sure theyll grow out of it" Dave said.

"BUT TH3Y'LL ST1LL H4V3 N1GHTM4R3S?"

Dave sipped his juice some more. "maybe what are you trying to say tes im a little insulted by your tone" Dave said. Teresa cackled again.

"W3LL 1M 4 L1TTL3 1NSULT3D BY L1L C4L. H3'S CR33PY." Teresa shivered in disgust. That thing was always watching. Always.

"sorry its either lil cal or no trip to disney world with the twins" Dave said. Teresa frowned.

"1M F1L1NG FOR 4 D1VORC3 TH3N." She said. dave held up his hands.

"whoa whoa whoa not cool tes not in front of little dave junior" He said. Teresa grinned.

"1M SORRY D4V3 BUT TH1S H4S TO H4PP3N. GOOD BY3 FOR3V3R!" Teresa dramatically left the table. Dave waved bye to her as she left the cafeteria, knowing she'd come back. No one divorces Dave Strider. Not when he has two little kids and a light bill to pay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hooray! Another sweet mega awesome chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! **

Teresa went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she 'glanced' in the mirror. Dozens of times she wished she could see her reflection on whether she was having a bad hair day or what she looked like. God, that would be embarassing talking to Karkles all day with her hair messier than Vickie's. She headed out to the cafeteria when she was done with her womenly shit. Nothing was more intense and serious than women shit.

Dave and John were talking, much to Vickie's annoyance. Teresa sniffed the cafeteria to see who else was near. Kaylen and Rose were sitting at a table with Nevina and Jade. They looked like they were having fun. Time to go bother them then.

Teresa headed right over in their direction,or what she hoped was in the right direction.

"hi teresa! :D" Jade said as Teresa slid onto the bench next to her.

"H1! :]" She said. Everyone else said their greetings and Teresa turned to Kaylen.

"1 N33D TO 4SK YOU SOM3 4DV1C3 K4YL3N. 1M GO1NG TO SOM3 P4RTY 4ND 1 H4V3 NO 1D34 WH4T TO W34R. M41NLY B3C4US3 1 C4N'T S33." Teresa explained. Kaylen laughed softly.

"Ill Be Glad To Help Teresa I Can Come Over After School Today If You Like" Kaylen said. Teresa nodded.

"TH4T WOULD B3 F1N3. JUST B3 C4R3FUL 4ND DONT M1ND MY UNCL3S. TH3Y C4N B3 V3RY W31RD 4BOUT V1S1TORS. 3SP3C14LLY D4UGHT3RS OF PR1V4T3 3Y3S." Teresa said scowling. Kaylen waved her hand.

"Im Not Scared I Think I Can Handle Time Stuff Since My Fathers Been Messing With Your Uncles And The Midnight Crew Before Midnight City Was Around" Kaylen said. Teresa grinned.

"3XC3LL4NT! 1LL S33 YOU 4ROUND K4YL3N." Teresa laughed at her joke and walked away just as the bell rang ending lunch period. She headed to class thinking over her plan to maybe get this whole Karter and crush thing over with tonight. Kaylen was just the woman to help.

Karter drove home, thinking about the stupid homework assignment his last teacher assigned him.

Mr. Vagabond and his unhealthy love for rocks, he muttered to himself.

He was speeding a little past the highway when Garret came stumbling out of the bushes and into the middle of the road. Karter widened his eyes in fear and slammed on the brakes. His torso slammed against the steering wheel upon impact and slammed back hard into the seat. Slowly, he opened his eyes scared as he saw Garret standing there in front of his car, waving of all things.

"HeY bRo. HoWs It GoInG?" he asked.

"GARRET! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Karter raged in his seat.

He searched trying to unfasten his safety belt and ended up clicking and reclicking the darn thing into place.

"FUCK! NOW MY HANDS ARE ACTING LIKE THEY'RE HIGH! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID GARRET!?" Karter unfastened himself and got out of his car. He walked over to Garret and stood in front of him, arms folded.

"WELL?" he asked. His eyebrow raised and his eye twitching. Garret smiled at him.

"i WaS loOkInG fOr MiRaClEs MaN. i WaS cRuIsInG iN mY bUgAtTi WhEn SuDdEnLy ThIs WeIrD lIgHt StArTeD To FlIcKeR lIkE wHeN iM nOt WeArInG pAnTs AnD yOu YeLl At Me." Garret explained.

Karter rubbed his face. "OH MY GOD NO.." He muttered as Garret continued with his story.

"So I pArKeD mY mIrAcLe BuGgY aNd GoT oUt To SeArCh FoR tHe LiGhTs ThInKiNg ThEy WeRe AlL uP aNd TrApPeD iN ThE bUsHeS, lIkE yOu GeTtInG sTuCk In ThAt GaY bAr, ReMeMbEr BrO?" Garret asked. Karter turned red.

"STOP BRINGING THAT UP AS A SHITTY REFERENCE! SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU GUYS AND THAT STORY!" Karter yelled. Garret stood there blinking.

"sHhHhH mAn, Or YoU'lL sCaRe ThE mIrAcLeS aWaY." Garret said putting a hand over Karter's mouth. Karter angrily shoved his hand away. Garret lost his balance and fell on the ground not sure what happened. Karter loomed over him, seething.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! NO. NO, DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT. IT'S A FUCKING SHITTY QUESTION. STILL...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Karter asked yelling. Garret stood up and dusted himself off.

He stared at Karter while he continued to spazz out about fucking lights, fucking dangers of car accidents and how he shouldn't play in the road. Garret slowly grinned, picturing his best buddy as a burrito. That would be so good right about now.

"aWwWwW cOmE hErE bRo." Garret yanked Karter into a hug and papped him on his back to calm him.

"ItS oKaY mAn Im HeRe FoR yOu. LoOk YoU gEt BaCk In YoUr CaR ANd GeT hOmE sO yOu CaN gEt YoUr MoThErFuCkIn' NaP oN bEfOrE tHe PaRtY oKaY bRo?" Garret said as he hugged him. Karter stood there limply in his arms, not sure what to do honestly. He was still angry at Garret and his stupid high self but he was more angry about the suggesstion of a nap.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE FUCKING TAKE A NAP AT FOUR IN THE GODDAMNED AFTERNOON? I DON'T NEED ONE EITHER! I'M FUCKING FINE YOU IDIOT!" Karter ranted as Garret still continued to hug him. Karter squirmed until he let him go finally.

"JuSt LoOkInG aFtEr A mOtHeRfUcKeR bRo. SeE yOu At ThE pArTy HaVe A mIrAcUlOuS, mOtHeRfUcKiNG dAy." Garret said, saluting him.

With a hOnK! He walked away back in the bushes. Karter was not sure where he was headed, but for now, he didnt want to know.

Karter climbed back into his car, there was no dents or scratches to his surprise. Karter turned it on and drove less speedily down the road. When he got home, he suddenly realized he would have to get past Spade Slick to go to the party tonight. Karter nervously walked in to see Slick reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Good you're home. Now I can watch you and make sure you dont sneak out on me." Slick grunted and flipped the newspaper back as he stuck his nose in it. Karter frowned.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR USUAL NIGHTS AT THE CASINO? AND GETTING DRUNK FOR THAT MATTER?" Karter dodged as a knife flew at his head. The knife banged against the wall and clattered to the floor at his feet.

Karter glanced back at his guardian and saw Slick hadn't moved an inch.

"Watch your mouth kid. Or you'll be grounded for the whole month too." Slick said.

Karter glared at him and headed upstairs to his room where he slammed the door. He heard Slick shouting downstairs and smiled wickedly to himself. He sat at his computer and logged onto Skype. He saw Emmett was on and decided to message him about the Slick issue.

'I FORGOT TO TELL YOU IDIOTS IM GROUNDED AND MY GAURDIAN DOESNT PLAN ON LEAVING TONIGHT. HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO THIS PARTY IF HE'S STILL HERE?' Karter typed.

He sent the message to Emmett and then hurridly shut his screen of and jumped on the bed with his  
emergency textbook when he heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. Slick kicked open the door leaving another tiny dent in the wall. Karter frowned and decided he should really replace the door jam on that thing.

Slick folded his arms ignoring his son's expression as he surveyed the room.

"I forgot to remind you that your computer priveleges are taken away when you're grounded." He said spiteful. Karter put the textbook down.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DONT FUCKING KNOW." Karter said.

Slick threw another knife which Karter dodged again. He was getting good at this, Slick noticed.

"Language!" He seethed. Karter picked up the knife and held it in his hand as Slick went on.

"I also came to tell you, I will be leaving tonight and that Deuce will be staying with you while I am away." Karter gaped at him.

"A BABYSITTER? REALLY? HOW FUCKING OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?" Karter asked angry. Slick's knife hand twitched out of the corner of his eye.

"I said language!" Slick said, smacking Karter upside the head.

"OW DAMN IT." Karter complained, rubbing his head.

Slick stormed out of the room, he turned around grabbing the doorknob and said fuck one last time before slamming the door close.

Karter leaped back on his computer and checked Skype. Emmett had responded to his message.

'If this is some sort of trick to not come to the party tonight, I will find you via Monday morning and strangle you up a tree. Do not f001 with me Vantas.' It said.

Karter rolled his eyes.

'ITS NOT A FUCKING RUSE. SLICK JUST LEFT ME WITH A BABYSITTER. IT'S ONLY DEUCE THOUGH. I CAN POSSIBLY SNEAK OUT.' Karter typed back.

'In that case, you leave everything to me.' Emmett responded.

Karter blinked at the message, not sure what to say to that. Instead he just logged off and laid on his bed. He thought about what Garret said and subconciously closed his eyes. He hadn't gotten a good night' sleep in forever. His thoughts drifted to his friends, and he was soon asleep from exhaustion.

He dreamed of a dark well, he was shoved in and was surrounded by horrible faces screaming and claws reaching out of the darkness towards him, clawing at him from all differet angles. Karter yelled for them to stop and leave him alone. Agonizing screams built up and Karter covered his ears, trying to block the sound.

Suddenly, the claws were gone. The screaming was gone. It was nothing but silence. He glanced around the dark,fear in his eyes as he searched for a way out of this hell hole. There was a high pitched scream. The scream was more bloodier than the others and more violent as it began to get louder and louder untill it sounded like it was right in front of him.

Karter anxiously gazed ahead of him, unsure what to do, until a strong force slammed into his stomach, causing him to yelp and fall to the black earth, gasping for breath.

The screaming died down, making him more nervous. A pale blue glow lit above him. It sailed down until it was right in front of his face.

A face appeared, causing him to jump back in suprise.

It was Teresa's. Her blank, dead eyes staring. They were red, with blood. Her mouth was twisted open into a hideous grin and dozens of worms crawled out. Karter panted scared as the darkness began to swallow him as Teresa's laugh rang through. It was hyena-like to him, not even close to her cackle. It was more deformed and sounded like a dozen pigs being slaughtered.

The darkness loomed into his eyeballs and that was all he could see. His vision felt blurry and a taste of something salty in his mouth. He realized there were tears streamed down his face. Teresa's normal face sprung up before him. He glanced back, unsure of what was next on his mind's list of torture.

"K4RT3R?" she asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Behold! Emmett's glorious role ever! (Emmett is Equius btw, in case you guys forgot). Anyways. enjoy! :D**

He sat up in his bed, panting. He glanced at the clock and saw it was seven-fifteen. Emmett would be showing up any minute. He wiped beads of sweat from his brow and swung his legs over the side. He sighed as he ran his hands through his dark hair. Another night terror, he thought tiredly.

He heard the doorbell ring and knew it had to be Emmett. What idiot would ring the doorbell of Spade Slick's house? Karter jumped up and opened the door, to glance down the stairs and see Deuce was going to answer it. Karter ran down the steps, making lots of noise which distracted Deuce. He turned around looking  
cheerful as he saw Karter's exhausted face.

"Oh there you are! I came in about seven and Slick said you were asleep. I didn't want to bother you so I just stayed down here the whole time." Deuce said cheerfully. Karter barely paid attention.

"MMHMM. THATS NICE." Karter said as he yanked the door open.

It was Emmett wearing a hat with a poorly drawn pizza on it along with a matching shirt.

"Uhh...one meat lovers pizza with extra...meat?" Emmett said holding a box of pizza out. Karter stared confused until he saw Emmett twitch his eye at him, which must have been winking.

Deuce frowned. "But I didn't order a pizza." He said. He glanced back at Karter and Emmett suspicious. Karter thought of a quick lie. Deuce was the biggest push over, which according to Sollux, was the most humiliating thing in the world.

"I ORDERED ONE LIKE AN HOUR AGO. I GUESS SLICK FORGOT TO TELL YOU." Karter explained. Deuce nodded.

"Okay but, I don't have any money on me." Deuce said. "I PAID FOR IT ONLINE. ITS OK." Karter said rushed.

Deuce looked happy. "Oh boy! Free pizza! Thanks!" he said and took the pizza from Emmett's hands and hurried to the kitchen.

Karter glanced at Emmett confused.

"Make sure he eats it. There are drugs in the pizza and will put him to sleep. We'll come back for you in a little bit." Emmett said.

Karter nodded. "YEAH I KINDA GOT THE HINT WHEN YOU SHOWED UP." He said rudely, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, you always tip the delivery boy." Emmett held out his hand in which Karter just slammed the door in his face.

He leaned against it grumbling to himself before joining Deuce in the kitchen.

Deuce had take out two plates and was grabbing a slice out of the box. "Dig in kid, theres plenty!" He said. Karter placed a slice on his plate but did'nt touch it. As he stared at the slice, wondering what Emmett possibly could have done to it, he noticed Deuce had eaten about two slices already. He stared at Kater with a confused glance.

"Why aren't you eating Karter?" He asked almost worried-like.

Karter glanced from the pizza to Deuce. "NOT HUNGRY." He said. Deuce gave him a weird look before devouring another slice. He sleepily yawned and then passed out on the table. Shit! What kind of drugs were those? Karter rushed over to him, checking his pulse. It was something Droog taught him when he was  
little and came in handy when ever Slick would pass out on the couch and Karter didn't know if he was breathing or not. Mainly, it saved Droog the trouble of having to come over there and wake Slick up.

Deuce was still breathing, thank god! Karter heaved him up and tried to carry him but could barely get him off stool. He dragged him off and with a loud bang, Deuce was heavily snoring on the floor in a disheaveled pile. Karter cringed as he heard something pop and hoped he hadn't broken something of Deuce's that was incredibly important.

Karter dragged him over to the couch in the living room and left him sprawled on the floor. After placing a throw pillow under his head, Karter ran over to the door and flung it open, to find Emmett standing there, in a black jacket and jeans about to ring the doorbell.

"Vantas. I see you are prepared. I like that." Emmett commented. Karter grimaced at him after locking the door and closing it.

"DONT SAY THAT TO ME. EVER." He muttered crossly, folding his arms. Emmett nodded and then glanced down at Karter's clothes dissapprovingly.

"Are you really wearing that?" He asked. Karter raised an eyebrow. He was in a guns n roses shirt with grey jeans and vans. What was wrong with it? Karter voiced this and Emmett just shook his head.

"Nevermind. Let's go." he said stalking out of Karter's driveway.

Karter stood outside Emmett's jeep as Emmett fumbled with his keys and unlocked it. Karter got in the passenger seat, feeling weird since it was the first time he'd ever been in Emmett's car.

Hopefully this is the last time, Karter thought as Emmett started his jeep. They backed out of the driveway and started down the street.

"SO JUST WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? WATCH ME THE WHOLE TIME?" Karter asked not sure whether he was comfortable with that.

Emmett shrugged.

"Maybe. Depends whether I'm working the door. In case some people try to crash the party." Emmett replied.

The rest of the car ride was silent, eerily silent.

"I don't think I can take you home. Ampora will gladly hire a ta%i to come and give you a ride after the party." Emmett said.

Karter glared. This was just fucking perfect.

"IF I WAS ALLOWED TO DRIVE MYSELF THERE, I WOULDN'T NEED A FUCKING TAXI TO BEGIN WITH!" Karter complained. Emmett sighed annoyed.

They continued through town in silence. Karter watched the streets turn less rundown and more upper class. Nice houses began to appear, and soon were replaced by mansions. It would be every mile or so, Karter would see a glizty mansion sitting on top of a hill.

As he sat there, wondering whether Teresa was able to sneak out, Emmett said out of the blue,"We are here." They pulled up to a huge iron gate which opened upon their arrival. They began what felt like a mile long journey up the driveway.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE THERE." Karter asked.

"We are. This is the driveway." Emmett said.

"NO DRIVEWAY SHOULD BE ABOUT AS LONG AS THE TITANIC MOVIE!" Karter ranted. Emmett sweated briefly before they came across a huge mansion with dozens of colorful lights blaring out of all the windows. Karter could feel the vibrations in the car as the loud music was being played. Emmett parked with a thousand other cars which he and Karter both got out. He stopped and stared shocked at the party scene.

The yard was already trashed! Toilet paper and party goat littered the front lawn of this beautiful home.

Emmett shoved him forward roughly and Karter took it as a hint to get moving. As they walked to the front door, Emmett greeted a friend of his who was also a crazed body builder. Karter didnt listen to their conversation, looking disinterested until Emmett shoved him forward again. With a stone cold glare he thrust upon Emmett, Karter walked briskly from the hallway to a huge room that seemed to be the main living room area with smaller crooms connected to it.

They kept walking throughout the mansion, the house more of a wreck than the front yard. Somehow the party goat from outside had found its way inside and was eating part of the carpet. Karter didnt know what to think of that. They went into some kind of room with a dj playing. Karter noticed it was Strider djing and the sight of him made him want to leave the party even more.

"My assistance is needed. Enjoy yourself for a little while." Emmett said, sounding not comforting at all.

Karter scanned the crowd searching for someone he may know. He walked around the dancing crowd and winded up at the refreshments table.

Karter knew better than to take any drink from parites so he accepted a cup and when he thought no one was looking, he poured a little out.

"H3Y YOU'R3 W4ST1NG TH3 GOOD STUFF!" a tipsy voice called him. Karter spun around to find Teresa right behind him. She leaned forward a bit, nearly falling making Karter spill his drink on the floor, attempting at catching her.

"FUCK." He said as he tried to straighten her back up and failing at the task as well.

"H1 K4RKL3S! :3" Teresa giggled. She made a pchooing sound with her mouth and tapped Karter's forehead repeatedly.

He glared at her, hoping she'd stop but she continued on. He grabbed her hand and held on to it tight.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" He yelled. Teresa frowned and stood back up.

"W3LL SPO1L TH3 FUN L1K3 YOU 4LW4YS DO K4RKL3S!" Teresa said putting her hands on her hips. Karter stood there confused.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DRUNK." He said.

"Y34H P4RTY DRUNK NOT DRUNK DRUNK. 1M JUST 4 L1TTL3 T1PSY TH4TS 4LL." Teresa replied. Karter glanced at her to confirm what she said.

Her hair was messier than normal and her glasses were sitting askew on her face.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?" Karter asked.

"WH4T? :?" Teresa asked. The music got louder. Karter gestured outside and took her hand to lead her out to the backyard where it was quiet. When they were outside, the music was quieter and the stars at night peeked out from the dark clouds. They were on the back patio that was the size of Karter's downstairs combined. They leaned against the railing, a bubbling fountain with the goddess venus poised on it. Teresa sniffed the cool air and smiled. Karter thought she must be enjoying the view too.

"SO WH4T W3R3 YOU 4SK1NG M3 K4RKL3S?" Karter heard her say, breaking his trance as he stared at her soft lips.

"UM. I ASKED YOU HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN HERE. THAT'S ALL." Karter said embarrassed. And to somehow warn you about Ericke's evil raping plan without scaring the ever-loving fuck out of you, he thought.

Teresa leaned forward on the railing, and placed her hands on her chin. She gazed unseeing at the fountain as the bubbly noises filled her ears.

"NOT LONG. 1 W4S H3R3 FOR 4T L34ST TH1RTY M1NUT3S UNT1L 1 S4W YOU ST4ND1NG 4WKW4RDLY BY TH3 FOOD." Teresa teased. Karter snorted.

"WHATEVER. DID ERICKE PICK YOU UP?" He asked. Teresa shook her head.

"V1CK13 DROV3 M3. 1 W4SN'T GO1NG TO R1D3 W1TH 3R1CKE 1F YOU P41D M3 4 M1LL1ON DOLL4RS." Teresa scrunched up her nose, disgusted.

Karter smirked. "YOUR MOM WOULD BE PISSED FOR YOU TO GIVE UP THAT KIND OF MONEY." He pointed out. Teresa shook her head.

"NO. SH3 UND3RST4NDS SOM3T1M3S. YOU KNOW CUZ OF MY UNCL3S 4ND 4LL." Teresa said.

"WOULD SHE UNDERSTAND IF YOU TOLD HER ABOUT TONIGHT? I KNOW SLICK WOULD BE PISSED." Karter replied. Teresa thought it over. Sneaking out tonight had been easier than she and Vickie had hoped. Her mom and a bunch of her uncles left at seven to go do mobster business. Eggs and Biscuits were in charge which made itmore easy in sneaking out because of their cluelessness. She found herself drifting as she thought about how the course of her evening began..

Teresa and Vickie didn't eat a thing that time(knowing full well what happened last time), and headed upstairs to wait. Kaylen had successfully come over letting her uncles know it was for homework purposes only until they got to her room and started going through her closet.

Kaylen had detested the idea of her wearing her dragon shirt to the party which made her kindof pissed. They went through outfits, changing and rechanging until Kaylen settled on an outfit and Teresa agreed with the colors. She considered pimping out her cane but decided no since the alcohol she consumed would surely cause her to leave it someplace like the last time she was at a party...in her house.

She didnt find that thing for weeks.

She twirled in her dress, enthusiastic. Kaylen even left an outfit out for Vickie to wear who surprisingly did wear it after some nudging and not so gentle forcing from Kaylen. Now all they had to do was sneak out the house.

Kaylen did her part well by pretending to leave and then going around back and grabbing the ladder from the shed. She searched for the right window until she spotted Vickie waving her over. After placing the ladder at its fullest height, which was a foot short of reaching the window, Vickie climbed out first to test it. She swung her legs over the edge, not caring that she was in a short dress and Kaylen could see everything.

"How are you liking the view down there Kaylen?" Vickie snickered.

Teresa used her cane to bonk her on the head.

"Owwwwwwww! I was only kidding god!" Vickie said rolling he reyes.

She was a breeze climbing down the lader, since she's done it so many times already. The only setback was when it shook a bit, luckily not much to be concerning.

"Okay Teresa You Can Come Down Now" Kaylen said. Teresa frowned trying to locate the stupid ladder, why did her uncles have bought a green ladder? Of all the inconviences in the world this was by far the most inconvient as having a ladder that blended with the color of the house. She was in a dress just as short as  
Vickie, the ladder was a yucky, foresty green taste, and oh yeah, she was blind and about to climb down a fucking ladder!

(This story is just asking for someone to get killed seriously.)

Teresa propped her cane against the wall and slowly lifted a leg out the window.

"Come on Teresa!" Vickie called softly, so as not to draw attention to them. Teresa glared at her over her shoulder.

"1F 1 D13, HOW WOULD TH4T M4K3 YOU LOOK? YOU'LL B3 LOCK3D 1N OUR ROOM FOR 4LL 3T3RN1TY 4ND 1LL B3 S1TTNG TH3R3 4S 4 GHOST L4UGH1NG 4T YOU 4ND YOUR M1S3RY." Teresa pointed out.

Vickie rolled her eyes exasperated but didn't pressure her to hurry anymore. Teresa climbed down her foot tentatively touching theladder step and then her other foot went down firmly. Teresa slowly closed their window and then proceeded to climb down the ladder taking one careful step at a time. Kaylen held the ladder securely, making sure it didnt wobble or throw Teresa off balance. She finally made it to solid ground when she began to breath again. Vickie grabbed her hand and they hurried over to Vickie's car dubbed the Spidermobile!

They said bye to Kaylen as she waved and also pulled out of the driveway. Vikcie then proceeded to go over to John's house and pick him up. He sat in the front seat while Teresa sat in the back trying not to roll her eyes at every cheesey move on her sister. They finally arrived and Vickie told her to go unlock the back door so she and John could sneak in. Teresa agreed and walked up to the entrance.

The yard was already a total mess and the party goat was there too. Teresa smiled glad that he was still alive from the last party. A muscular jock was guarding the door. Teresa told him her name and he glanced at her confused but let her in with no further problems. Of course she made her way through the house easily, listening to the loud music and smelling all kinds of drugs there. She grinned at the electic atmosphere of the party. People were already dancing to J Lo's Dance Again, and there were people srving booze. She eventually found the back door which was where the dj was and lots more people dancing.

The doors were already conveniently opened. John and Vickie must have already come in then. She smiled as she detected Dave nodding towards her from his postition behind the turntables. Someone handed her a drink and she gladly drank it. No point in letting it go to waste right? That's when she decided to go and dance with her peers, not sure whether she was doing it correctly or not, she didnt care.

The alcohol was getting in their system too. One guy kept grabbing her ass the entire time they danced and eventually she just knocked him over and pretended it was an accident, He didnt seem to mind when he noticed she was blind. He even suggested they take it to a private place where she could knock him some more.

That was when she decided now was a good time to leave the dance floor when she spotted Karkles himself! He looked awkward and angry a usual which made him cute. He looked confused as Teresa told him all  
of this, giggling about her heroic escape attempt from her house. She left out the part she thought he was cute though.

Karter told her Emmett dressed up as a pizza delivery boy and drugged Sollux's dad. She cackled hard at that.

"WH4TS TH3 M4TT3R K4RKL3S? YOU D1DN'T W4NT TO GO TO TH3 P4RTY?" Teresa asked. Karter snorted.

"HELL NO. YOU KNOW I DON'T DO PARTIES. WHY DID YOU THINK I DIDN'T COME TO YOURS LAST MONTH?" he asked.

Teresa frowned. "1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 TH3R3. W3 PL4Y3D SP1N TH3 BOTTL3 4ND 3V3RYTH1NG." she said. Karter blushed.

"NOPE. THAT WAS DEFINETLY NOT ME." He said. Teresa smiled knowingly. She could smell that blush on him a mile away! He was being so shy it was adorable!

"SUR3 K4RKL3S! WH4T3V3R YOU S4Y! H3H3." She grinned at him. Karter glared back.

"I'M WARNING YOU THAT WAS NOT ME YOU KISSED. I WOULD NEVER PLAY SUCH A STUPID IMMATURE GAME FOR THIRTEEN YEAR OLDS WHO THINK KISSING IS LIKE LOSING YOUR VIRGINITY AND HAVE A FACE THAT RESEMBLES THAT OF A PIZZA!" Karter said and leaned back against the railing. Teresa sighed and leaned  
next to him.

"Y34H K4RKL3S. 1MM4TUR3 S3V3NT33N Y34R OLDS 1S MOR3 4CCUR4T3." Teresa cackled as he flicked her hair.

"FUCK YOU. AND FUCK PAST ME TOO FOR DOING SOMETHING SO STUPID." Karter said. That stupid, stupid kiss. He thought bitterly, remembering that infamous moment that started it all.

All their friends were there. Garret and Travis were full blown making out after the bottle landed on Travis. They stayed like that the rest of the game and no one bothered them. Teresa spun and it landed on Karter. He remembered the shock, embarassment, and...something else? John and Vickie started making kissing noises and Kaylen, Rose and Dave were wiggling their eyebrows at them.

Teresa grinned as she scooted closer and Karter just rolled his eyes and leaned forward as well. Their lips made contact and to Karter, it felt like a million fireworks went off inside his body. At first he thought, oh shit im getting a boner but when they let go and he moved back slowly, he realized thankfully his bulge wasnt acting up.

Teresa had a soft glow about her and he thought for a second she looked really pretty even though she was wearing one of her infamous dragon shirts everyone said were terible. And ever since then, he thought about her even more after that incident.


	19. Chapter 19

**Holy shit its the weekend! Prepare for more chapters! **

He realized she was slowly coming closer to him until their sides practicaly touched. She leaned her head against his shoulder, where he was about to wrap an arm around her waist when Ericke's obnoxious voice drifted over to them.

"wwhale wwhale wwhale. isnt this fuckin' adorable." Karter and Teresa both glanced back at Ericke standing in the door way. Ericke stood there, glaring at them.

"tes wwould you accompany me. i wwould like to introduce you to someone." Ericke said. He wiggled his eyebrows at her until she sighed annoyed and followed him into the house. Karter scowled as he went back to facing the stars in the sky and then turned away disgusted when he spotted the libra star sign. He headed back inside where music was still playing and everyone was pretty much either high or drunk right now.

Karter pushed his way through the sea of bodies sweatily dancing to their hearts content. He didn't expect to find Solman and Ariana dancing together. She was deemed the queen of grinding. Solman kept having to back up from the way she was grinding her ass into his crotch. Karter grimaced as he saw Ariana shaking her ass enough to dislocate her hip. Solman looked up and waved at him, and if he didn't look like the happiest derp there.

Karter walked over and to his relief, Ariana stopped dancing enough to straighten up and smile at him.

"hey man. what2 up?" Solman asked.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Karter asked shouting over the music. Solman put an arm around Ariana.

"2he ha2 alot of friiend2 here. 2he iinviited me at the la2t miinute." he said. Karter narrowed his eyes at the both of them.

Probably guy friends, Karter thought.

"have you 2een garret and travii2? they 2aiid they would be here two." Solman said. Karter shrugged until he thought of something.

"OH FUCK THEY'RE PROBABLY GETTING HIGH RIGHT NOW WITH THE OTHER DRUGGIES IN THE KITCHEN." Karter facepalmed.

Solman shook his head.

"iill keep you iin touch when ii 2ee them. 2ee you KK." Solman said and whisked Ariana back on the dance floor.

Karter recognized some distinct smoke coming from the kitchen as well as people going upstairs to the second level of the house.

They're getting horny somewhere as well, Karter thought. He searched through the downstairs but didn't find them anywhere. Someone asked him once whether he wanted to smoke something with him and his buddies but Karter told them some other time.

As he paused by the staircase, he kept thinking on where they might be. He was considering they probably haven't even arrived yet until he heard a loud HoNk! upstairs.

Karter turned in the direction of the honk and wondered whether he wanted to bother them about his stupid problems or not. It wasn't his place to ruin two friends evening together just to shoosh pap his ass down, he thought. Then again, Ericke could be putting the moves on Teresa right about now, worse..she could even be enjoying it! Karter growled at the thought and decided he had enough of standing around being a coward.

Karter shot up the stairs, searching for their room. He was sure Ericke had taken her up there.

The plan was simple, kick down the door, tell Teresa everything, call Ericke a disgusting pig, then leave with Teresa in his arms.

Sounds heroic enough, good.

Karter listened intently as he passed some rooms upstairs. He heard some weird sounds coming from behind one door. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Okay, I can do this, Karter thought. He channeled all the anger he could muster and kicked the door Slick-style. The sight made him want to gauge his eyes out.


	20. Chapter 20

Instead of finding Ericke naked forcing Teresa on the bed, it was Garret, Travis, and dicks!

Dick's everywhere! They were in doggy position and Travis was whimpering softly as Garret was grinding it in..deep. Karter yelped making Garret fall off the bed in shock and Travis grab the covers, horrified.

"uHHHH KARTER! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HERE THAT IS?" He asked blushing a deep scarlet. Karter just stared open mouthed, frozen.

Garret stood up, not bothering to cover anything as he stepped around the bed.

"wHoA nOw MoThErFuCkEr YoU cAnT jUsT bArGe In HeRe In ThE mIdDlE oF mIrAcLe MaKiNg! ItS iMpOlItE!" Garret shook his finger at him.

Karter noticed that he looked less stoned than earlier today on the side of the road.

"WHA-WHY?...NEVERMIND. I NEVER SAW A DAMN THING. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED. IF EITHER OF YOU SO AS MENTION THIS I WILL CUT OPEN YOUR THROATS AND POUR MY OWN 'MIRACLES' DOWN YOUR ESOPHAGUSES! UNDERSTAND?" Karter asked embarrassed.

Garret nodded as well as Travis who held the blanket up to his nose now. Karter muttered good and stumbled on his way out. He even put the door back properly for privacy, that polite bastard!

As the door shut and was locked tight, Garret climbed on the bed and began kissing Travis on the forehead.

"sOrRy AbOuT tHaT bRo. WoN't MoThErFuCkIn' HaPpEn AgAiN." Garret promised going lower, leaving trails of kisses down his cheek.

Travis moaned, wanting to participate but after Karter's intrusion, what if someone else barges in?

"u-UH. OH. GARRET. u-UHHH GARRET. MAN THAT FEELS, t-THAT FEELS SO GOOD. WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE COMES IN?" Travis asked nervous at the thought. Garret furrowed his eyebrows and Travis thought he'd dissapointed him.

"s-SORRY GARRET I-" Garret kissed his mouth making him stop midsentence.

He intertwined their tongues, Garret going deeper and pulling Travis out of the blanket, wrapped around his body. Garret ran his hand through Travis's mohawk whilst he stroked Garret's bulge, teasing him.

"dOnT wOrRy BrO. iF I kNoW kArTeR lIkE tHe TrUe BrO hE iS, hE's StAnDiNg OuTsIdE tHe DoOr GuArDiNg It MaKiNg SuRe NoOnE cOmEs In. BeSiDeS hE dOuBlE cHeCkEd ThE lOcK aFtEr He LeFt." Garret said, grabbing Travis's hand and rubbing his own hardness.

Travis moaned in pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut. Garret watched him in fasciantion, glad he was making his lover happy. Travis, bravely leaned forward on his forears, and kissed Garret's jawline. Garret moved his mouth to cover Travis's with his own.

The two once again picked up right where they left off, eventually Garret turned off the light and watched Travis sleep, curled up against his side hugging him. Garret wrapped an arm around him, and sighed contently. Yeah a motherfucker could get used to this, he thought before falling into a deep sleep.

**I'm not good at writing sex, I'm very sorry if this isn't what you wanted, again, write your own version or if you want you can write about their sex scene! I'm totally cool with that. **


	21. Chapter 21

Karter shut the door to Garret and Travis's weird little circus acrobatic fucking. He thought about others disturbing them and double checked the door, to make sure noone could get in. Okay that was scary, he shook the memories of Garret and Travis from his mind.

Convinced they were gone, he strode on down the hall of doors. Man there were so many doors. It was as if someone knew this party would happen and everyone would want to be fucking each other at this of a party. Karter tried room after room. He knocked and then, when some random fuckass opened the door and yelled at him, he would flip them off and try the next door. He went to one door and before he knocked on the wood, he heard what sounded like a terrible Nic Cage impersonation.

He pressed his ear to the door with curiousity and wondered if Ericke was goign to torture Teresa first by watchign a Nic Cage flick.

"Go on John, put the 8unny 8ack in the 8ox!" Karter almost gasped but clamped his hand over his mouth so as not to be heard.

He listened more and heard Vickie purring at John. "ooooo vickie, consider that bunny packaged if you know what i mean hehe" John said. They giggled as Karter backed away slowly and as soon as he rounded a corner, he burst out laughing. What the fuck is wrong with them? He thought wiping a tear from his eyelid. Oh man he hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Not since John claimed Con Air was the best fucking movie of all time. Ha! Yeah right the ignorant shit, Karter thought.

Back to seriousness though. Karter glanced down the hall at the time, he saw Ericke entering a room with nothing but some skimpy thong on, and a cape?

Karter completely stunned by the new hideous sight, he rubbed his eyes viciously and tried to forget what he just saw. "OHMYGODWHY?" He complained. He thought of Teresa's reaction and stopped. This was no time to think of Ericke and his skimpy underwear, he had to get Teresa out of there. Karter stalked up to the door about to bang on it but thought better and listened instead. He better come prepared and not at an incredibly awkward moment like Garret and Travis. The images came up and Karter slapped himself a couple times to forget it again.

He listened as he heard Ericke speak.

Teresa sat on the bed, looking outside through the french doors. Ericke introduced her to some weirdo who was too stoned to utter a hello to them, then he brought her up here after a couple more drinks. Teresa had a weird feeling that he was gonna try to do something, but she rejected that thought.

He was only being a friend, he didnt like her in that way...she hoped.

He told her to wait and that he was gonna be in the bathroom. She hoped he would take a while, the scene from the window was incredibly pretty from what she could smell. She sat on the bed, sniffing the stars which Ericke said was a much better view and better for her to 'see' them like he promised in their chat. Teresa had laughed at this as he excused himself and closed the door. She inhaled deeply, and begun to picture in her minds eye the sky right now.

She imagined what she always smelled in picture books, just a dark indigo sky with white dots everywhere. She had even licked a horoscope book once filled with pictures of each star sign. She had found hers earlier when she was beside karter. Now she saw a different sign. That of cancer.

Teresa cocked her head to the side, trying to get a better smell. Yep it was cancer right now..oh wait. They were beside each other.

Teresa gaped at the sight as she detected her sign, the libra sign next to the cancer sign. Wasn't Karter a cancer? She thought as the door clicked open.

Teresa smelled something resembling skin and grape. She turned to 'see' Ericke wearing small underwear, showing the contours of his penis and a long, purple cape.

"just call me, dual scar babe." Ericke winked. Teresa sat there horrifed.

"ah. i can sea you are wwooed. here let me kelp you wwith this." Ericke came towards her and slipped her jacket off her arms. Teresa was too stunned to move.

Was..was he really? Teresa's thoughts scrambled trying to convince herself this was all in her imagination or she was having some weird, sick dream. Ericke leaned over and took her hand in his.

"ivve been wwaitin' a long time for this you knoww." Ericke said getting closer and closer. Teresa frowned.

She slapped him across the cheek, sending Ericke flying about two feet away. He sat up stunned as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"WH4T TH3 H3LL? 1M NOT GO1NG TO H4V3 S3X W1TH YOU DUMP4SS! WHY WOULD YOU TH1NK TH4T!" Teresa yelled. She raged in front of him, towering over his quaking figure.

"oh come on tes, i knoww you're just as desperate as i am to lose it." Ericke said in a matter of fact way. He got up again as Teresa folded her arms.

"WH4T M4K3S YOU TH1NK SO? NOON3'S 3V3R 4S D3SP3R4T3 4S YOU 3R1CK3. 1M L34V1NG." Teresa said walking past him. He grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"please tes! fer wwont havve to knoww anything! nor kar! just do this as a favvor to me please?" Ericke begged. Teresa yanked her hand trying to get free but he held on like a leech.

"NO! 1'M NOT SL33P1NG W1TH YOU! 1'LL B3T YOU'R3 TH3 ON3 WHO R34LLY TOOK THOS3 PHOTOS OF M3, 4M 1 R1GHT? :[" Teresa questioned.

Ericke stood there blinking. Teresa grabbed him by his cape and shoved him on the bed.

"4NSW3R M3. NOW." Teresa slapped him again a little.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "i must say, if this is howw you get into it then by all means, im in favvor of rough sex just as much as normal sex." Ericke said. Teresa rolled her eyes, not noticing Ericke's creeping hands.

"TH1S 1S NOT S3X YOU P3RV. NOW T3LL M3 WHO R34LLY TOOK THOS3 PHOTOS!" Teresa said.

"ugh fine. it wwas me. i needed some photos to convvince me that this wwould be wworth it." Ericke said shrugging. Teresa gasped.

"W4S 1T WORTH 1T?" she asked angrily. Ericke nodded.

"actually yes, i havvent been touched in years my good wwoman." Ericke wiggled his eyebrows and gripped Teresa's arms, trapping her there. She squirmed under his viselike grip.

"L3T M3 GO!" Teresa demanded as he rolled them over to where he was on top. Teresa's brow creased in worry as she was losing the upper hand in the situation.

"not until i get wwhat ivve been wwantin'." Ericke said just as he was about to tug her dress up.

A loud bang noise shredded both their ears and Teresa smelled grey smoke and cherries in the doorway.

"K4RT3R?" she asked uncertain. "ITS ME." he said, his voice filled with rage. Ericke's grip on her, was torn away and he was no longer on top of her.

Teresa sat up as she heard what sounded like a struggle going on. She sniffed to get a better scent. Karter was wrestling Ericke, who seemed to be enjoying some of it, which creeped both of them out equally. Karter finally punched him hard, knocking him out. Karter stood up as well as Teresa who got off the bed and stood next to him. Karter turned to face her.

"YOU OKAY?" he asked. Dumbass! That's a stupid question, he thought. Again he told himself to shut up as Teresa began to speak. She rubbed her bare arm from where Ericke had held her.

"Y34H 1'LL B3 OK4Y. 1 JUST W4NT TO L34V3." she said, fixing her glasses and grabbing her discarded jacket on the floor. Karter left right behind her, glancing back at the passed out Ericke on the floor. He shut off the light and locked it, out of decency even though the perv didn't really deserve it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for taking the time to read this story! Seriously you're all beautiful in my book now. Lol. Back to Karezi feels! **

****Karter and Teresa left the party, not saying good bye to anyone.

They were outside, when Karter asked her how she was getting home. Teresa shrugged.

"1 ROD3 H3R3 W1TH V1CK13. YOU?" She asked. Karter sighed annoyed.

"I RODE HERE WITH EMMETT, OR I WAS FORCED TO ACTUALLY. ERICKE WANTED ME TO GO ONLY SO YOU WOULD GO TONIGHT." Karter told her.

Teresa frowned. "3R1CK3 1S CR4ZY. 1 C4N'T B3L13V3 H3 W4S GO1NG TO T4K3 4DV4NT4G3 OF M3 L1K3 TH4T." Teresa said blushing. She folded her arms across her chest, biting her lip. Karter noticed how uncomfortable she was stepped in front of her and as she bumped into him not paying attention. He took her hands in his and forced her to look at him.

"HEY. DONT LET THAT DOUCHE GET TO YOU. THE GOOD SIDE IS THAT HE DIDNT GET WHAT HE WANTED. JUST REMEMBER THAT. ANY OTHER GIRL PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE OKAY AND START FUCKING HIM LIKE SOME KARDASHIAN WANNABE. BUT YOU- YOU'RE SPECIAL, AND HE MUST KNOW THAT TO THE POINT HE WANTED TO DO THIS. HE KNOW'S YOU'RE NOT LIKE ANY OF THE WHORES AT OUR SCHOOL WILLING TO DO IT ALL THE TIME, MAYBE THATS WHY HE PICKED YOU, I'M NOT SURE. I'M REALLY BAD AT THIS TALKING THING AREN'T I?" Karter facepalmed as they walked down the driveway.

Teresa smiled. "NOT R34LLY. 1 TH1NK YOU'R3 DO1NG GOOD SO F4R. :]" She said. Karter half smiled at her before continuing with his reasons and theories on why Ericke was a fucking prick since the day he was born and some shit making Teresa laugh some more.

They walked for what felt like an hour but to them only fifteen minutes. They waited for the bus to come and when it did, Teresa looped her fingers through Karter's who didnt notice the gesture until they were in the aisle looking for a seat. He blushed from the contact but quickly hid it when Teresa asked to sit by the window, to draw on the foggy glass mainly. As they sat down adn the bus started moving, they were still holding hands.

Karter thought about their hands together and then he started thinking about that night with the spin the bottle. He peered down at her and realized she looked flushed, probably from the Ericke situation, he guessed. Teresa poked him, startling him. As he was about to ask what she wanted she merely shook her head and gazed at him. Karter gazed back, not sure what she was doing.

She cocked her head to the side and he turned his gaze over to look at the window and his heart stopped.

Teresa had drawn on the window and what looked like a jagged heart, Karter saw the intials K.V. written inside along with a + sign in the middle. He looked back over at her who was glowing like that night with spin the bottle, and the car ride home when she sang the terrible Katy Perry song.

Karter gulped a little before leaning over and writing inside the heart. Teresa sniffed the heart and her mouth slowly formed a wide grin as she noticed the intials K.V. + T.P were written inside. She smiled hugely at Karter before pecking him across the cheek. He blushed a little by surprise and sawTeresa was watching his reaction, eager to see what he would do.

What he did, she probably wasn't prepared for. He cupped her chin and leaned in. Their lips brushed each other softly and melted with each others perfectly. Teresa reached up and wrapped an arm behind his neck while he did the same with her waist. They sat there wanting to be as close to each other as possible, never breaking contact. This was the best night of his life, he decided.

They broke apart and smiled at each other, their foreheads against one anothers. Teresa leaned onto Karter, snuggling against him while he leaned his head on top of hers.

"TH4T W4S YOU, W4SN'T 1T?" Teresa asked suddenly. Karter frowned confused and Teresa sat up and looked at him.

"WH3N 3R1CK3 F1RST CONT4CT3D M3, H3 S3NT M3 TH3 MOST CH33S13ST P1CK UP L1N3S TH4T COULD H4V3 ONLY COM3 FROM YOUR MOV13S. TH3 S4M3 TH1NG WH3N 1 4T3 LUNCH W1TH H1M TH4T D4Y. H3 US3D P1CK UP L1N3S FROM MOV13S. H3 W4S BL4T4NTLY OBV1OUS 4BOUT 1T 4S W3LL." Teresa said grimacing at the memory.

Karter stared at her sheepish. "THEY WORKED DID'NT THEY?" He asked. Teresa chuckled. "4H4! SO 1T W4S YOU B3H1ND 4LL TH4T. SO..D1D YOU KNOW TH4T H3 W4S GONN4 US3 M3 L1K3 TH4T?" Teresa asked curious. Karter shook his head vehemently.

"NOT AT FIRST. HE HAD ME CONVINCED HE REALLY DID LIKE YOU AND THEN AFTER I TALKED TO YOU YESTERDAY I FOUND OUT WHAT HE REALLY WANTED AND TRIED TO STOP HIM MYSELF. THEN HE BROUGHT OUT THOSE PHOTOS AND BLAMED THEM ON ME SO I COULDN'T TALK TO YOU. THEN EMMETT STARTED SPYING ON ME TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO YOU THAT WOULD RUIN ERICKE'S 'FUN'." Karter raged at the memory.

Teresa nodded, knowing the full story better.

"SO YOU D1D'NT H4V3 4 TH1NG FOR M3 4T 4LL?" Teresa asked raising an eyebrow. Karter paused in his rage thoughts and looked at her. She seemed to be waiting for an answer and Karter wasn't sure whether this was a mind game or not.

"UHH. WELL WHAT QUALIFIES AS A THING, I MEAN REALLY? WE ARE YOUNG AND STUFF." Karter said beating around the bush.

Teresa smacked him on his shoulder. "FUCKING OW! JESUS YOU'RE MORE THREATENING WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR CANE." Karter complained.

"4DM1T 1T K4RKL3S! S4Y YOU H4D 4 CRUSH ON M3 TH1S 3NT1R3 T1M3!" Teresa said through her gritted teeth. Karter folded his arms.

"NO. I'M NOT ADMITTING TO ANYTHING." He said. Teresa scowled and turned to face the window.

"OKAY FINE. I DID HAVE A TINY CRUSH ON YOU SOMEWHAT." Karter said defeatedly. Teresa threw her arms around his neck, catching him off guard. He put his arm around her waist and one on the edge of the seat behind him, to keep them balanced.

"1 KN3W 1T! YOU'R3 S3CR3CY 1S NO M4TCH FOR 1NV3ST1G4TOR PYROP3! H3H3. :]" Teresa said, kissing him while he gazed at her in shock.

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME? FUCK!" Karter said when she was done gnawing on his lip. Teresa smiled showing her teeth.

"Y3P. K4RT3R, B3S1D3'S 3R1CK3, YOU'R3 NOT V3RY GOOD 4T K33P1NG TH1NGS H1DD3N. P3RH4PS D4V3 SHOULD T34CH YOU TH3 4RT OF 4 POK3RF4C3?" Teresa asked giggling.

Karter scowled. "FUCK NO. I HATE THAT GUY." Karter said.

"Y3S 1 KNOW B3C4US3 YOU TH1NK H3 FL1RTS W1TH M3." When Karter stared at her surprised, she merely held up her hands and said "POK3RF4C3 K4RKL3S. 1T R34LLY H3LPS. H3H3H3!" Teresa cackled as Karter sat there dumbfounded.

Well fuck, she knew all along. He guessed he could play the denial card but that was something his past self would have done and noone was more stupid than his past self.

"AW HELL TERESA." Karter grumbled as he slid his arms around her and held her. She papped him on his head as he sighed annoyed.

"1TS OK4Y K4RKL3S. 3SP3C14LLY C4US3 1'V3 B33N F33L1NG TH3 S4M3 W4Y FOR 4 WH1L3 TOO. 4NYW4YS, 1TS' G3TT1NG L4T3. W4NN4 T4K3 M3 HOM3 WH3N W3 G3T TO YOUR PL4C3?" Teresa wiggled her eyebrows like Ericke, which was actually quite comical. Karter chuckled.

"YEAH SURE. ANYTHING FOR A FUCKASS WHOS ALSO MY GIRLFRIEND AND ALSO THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW." Karter added that last part.. He hoped that would make her blush but instead she got really close to his face and whipsered "D1TTO."

Karter's eyes opened wide and she laughed as he realized the Ghost movie reference.

"TERESA WE ARE NOT JOHN AND VICKIE! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Karter argued.

Teresa cackled again. "WHY NOT? YOU 4ND YOU'R3 SH1TTY ROMCOMS H4V3 4LR34DY T4K3N 4FF3CT. WHY NOT M4K3 TH3 B3ST OF 1T?" She joked.

Karter thought about it. "OKAY FINE. BUT NOT OUT IN PUBLIC. I HATE PDA." Karter grumbled. Teresa laughed.

"YOU'R3 SUCH 4 GRUMPYP4NTS K4RKL3S." Teresa said. Karter closed his eyes trying not to let the frustration come, which it didn't surprisingly.

"1S C4LL1NG YOU K4RKL3S FORB1DD3N 4S W3LL?" Teresa asked.

"FOR NOW ON YOU ARE TO CALL ME NOTHING BUT KARKLES! ALSO ADORABLOODTHIRSTY IS RECOMMENDED TOO." Karter said knowingly. Teresa giggled.

"OK4Y WH4T3V3R YOU S4Y K4RKL3S! :]" She said tracing the pattern on his shirt. He played with the tips of her hair while she busied herself for the rest of the bus ride. The last stop was a few blocks from his house, so they got off and headed straight to his place, holding hands and Teresa singing the Katy Perry song again. After screaming out the chorus line, Karter finally told her to shut it, which resulted in making out with her afterwords.


	23. Chapter 23

**It's Karezi Day! Whoo hoo! This is the final chapter guys! Why not upload it on Karezi Day? I would also like to thank everyone who sent me those wonderful reviews and for everyone who took their time to read this. You guys seriously don't know how many feels I'm rolling in over here. SO MANY FEELS. I'm blushing like crazy everytime! Anyways, enjoy this last bit, and I hope you guys will come back and reread sometime. I always do, lol. Also, warning theres lots of sugary pet names, if you can't handle this sugary shit abscond immediately! **

Epilogue~

Garret and Travis started another rap battle as soon as Solman told them not to, his ears were bleeding. Obviously, they paid him no mind.

Karter threw his empty water bottle at them, demanding they stop or Dave would come over and have another rap battle with them. The last time didn't go so well when Garret started chewing on Dave's leg thinking, Dave deserved it for refering to Travis as Garret's cumslut.

He explained this to the newest edition at their table, Teresa who sat there listening with interest.

"H3H3H3. YOU S4Y TH4T 4LL TH3 T1M3 TOO K4RKL3S. :]" Teresa said, drawing all over his hand with a red pen. Karter wasn't allowed to look so he suspected she was drawing dicks on his hand again. It was washable so he didnt mind too much.

"NO I DON'T AND YOU KNOW IT!" he glared at the blind girl as she merely shoshed him and told him to be still.

Garret stopped rapping to take a water break and stared at Karter with a warm smile. "YeAh YoU dO mOtHeRfUcKeR aLl ThE tImE. iTs WhAt YoU uSeD tO cAlL mS. pAiNt BaCk In ThE eIgHtH gRaDe BrO." Garret informed him. Karter facepalmed.

"YES GARRET. BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY I WANTED YOU TO BRING UP ALL THE FUCKING THINGS PAST ME HAS DONE." He rolled his eyes. Garret blinked.

"bUt IsNt ThAt A mUcH bEtTeR sToRy ThAn ThE oNe WhErE yOu WaLkEd InTo A gAy-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP EVER YOU HIGH AS A KITE APE!" Karter yelled not caring about the heads turning towards their table. Teresa's head popped up and gave him a scolding look.

"B3 N1C3! 1F YOU W4NT M3 TO COM3 OV3R, 1 3XP3CT YOU TO B3H4V3!" Teresa smacked his shoulder. Karter rubbed it glaring at the blind girl bent over his hand.

"KEEP HITTING ME LIKE THAT I'LL FILE A RESTRAINING ORDER SO YOU WONT BE ABLE TO DRAW DICKS ON MY HAND EVER AGAIN!" he said as retaliation.

Teresa cackled. "F1N3 W1TH M3. 1 KNOW SOM3ON3 WHO H4T3S 1T JUST 4S MUCH 4S YOU DO! 1 M1GHT GO B4CK TO DR4W1NG ON TH3M CONS1D3R1NG YOU'R3 G3TT1NG TO B3 QU1T3 4 BOR3 4BOUT 1T." Teresa teased. Karter glared back at her.

"FUCK STRIDER. THE INSUFFERABLE PRICK." Karter said, folding his arms across his chest, pouting. Teresa laughed while Solman chuckled.

"he 2tiill hate2 hiim? wow. what doe2 2triider have two 2ay about thii2 te2?" Solman asked curious. Karter whipped around to hear what she had to say. She just shrugged.

"ST1LL J3ALOUS. POOR D4V3, H3 TR13S TO B3 N1C3 TO K4RT3R BUT YOU KNOW HOW K4RKL3S 1S. STUBBORN AND P4R4NO1D L1K3 4LW4YS. :]" Teresa said grinning. Karter scowled at what she said and took his hand back, instead of dicks she drew boobs and the intitals K.V. + T.P. in them.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DRAW THIS?" Karter asked repulsed. Teresa frowned.

"1 THOUGHT YOU WOULD L1K3 1T! TH4T'S WH4T W3 D1D ON TH4T BUS R1D3 HOM3 DUMMY." Teresa explained.

Karter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed annoyed.

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHY ARE OUR INITIALS WRITTEN INSIDE A PAIR OF BREASTS!" Karter asked. Teresa frowned.

"Y3S! 1T'S SUPPOS3D TO B3 SP3C14L R3M1ND3R, DUMMY :P." Teresa took a long gulp of milk noticing Karter's impatience growing.

Garret leaned forward. "AwWwWwWw. I tHiNk ItS cUtE yOu TwO mOtHeRfUcKeRs ArE gOiNg OuT nOw. ItS aBoUt TiMe. ThAnK tHe MiRtHfUl MeSiAhS fOr ThIs MiRaClE." Garret replied and Travis smiled a little.

"y-YEAH ME TOO. I-I AM ALSO GLAD YOU TOO ARE A COUPLE NOW." Travis said as Garret leaned onto him. Karter merely grunted disinterested while Teresa leaned onto him cackling.

"WHY TH4NK YOU! P3RH4PS W3 COULD DOUBL3 D4T3?" Teresa suggested. Karter's eyes flew open in shock as he turned towards her. Garret jumped right on that idea.

"hOlY sHiT tHaT bE sO tIgHt BrO. i MeAn BrA." He said putting an arm around Travis's shoulders.

"s-SURE. IM..ALL FOR IT COMPLETELY." Travis said.

"WELL IM NOT! IF YOU CUMSLUTS THINK IM GOING TO BRING MY GIRLFRIEND ON ONE OF YOUR DRUG DEAL DATES YOU'RE HIGHER THAN A DAMN CLOUD! IF IM TAKING HER ANYWHERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU TWO,WE BETTER BE SEEING A MOVIE ABOUT DRUGGIES NOT BECOMING ONES. TOO LATE FOR YOU ASSHOLE." Karter jabbed an acusatory finger at Garret at the last statement.

Teresa smacked him with her cane.

"1 S41D B3 N1C3! ON3 MOR3 W4RN1NG 4ND 1'M NOT COM1NG OV3R TO W4TCH ROMCOMS W1TH YOU." Teresa threatened. Karter sighed and banged his head on the table.

"FUCKING FINE. I'LL BEHAVE." He promised. Teresa smiled.

"GOOD! 1'LL S33 YOU L4T3R!" She once again laughed at her own joke before getting up and walking away over to Dave's table. Solman scooted over a little as Karter rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"2he2 cool man. why diidnt you two hook up 2ooner?" Solman joked. Karter cocked his head towards him in an annoyed fashion.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE. I CAN STILL BE A DICK WHEN SHES NOT HERE." Karter said. Solman shrugged not caring.

"you're a diick wherever you go. even when you 2leep." Solman smirked at the thought. Karter turned bright red from anger.

"JUST SHUT UP. SHE SPENT ALL YESTERDAY LICKING MY FACE OFF, LIKE I WAS SOME GODDAMN CREAMSICLE ABOUT TO MELT FROM THE SPITEFUL SUN THAT BURNS OVER OUR HEADS! MY CHEEKS ARE STILL NUMB FROM THAT SHIT. HOW DO YOU STAND IT?" Karter asked him. Solman blinked confused.

"2tand what?" he asked. Karter put his head down.

"GIRLFRINEDS. YOU HAVE SEVERAL YOU'RE CHEATING WITH. YOU'RE LIKE THAT POLYGAMY GUY WHO HAS HIS OWN TV SHOW BROADCASTING HIS VIEWS IN WHICH EVERYONE HATES HIM BECAUSE OF IT." Karter ranted.

"you mean 2ii2ter wiive2? ugh hell no!" Solman said disgusted.

Karter grinned satisfied until someone came up behind him and tackled him.

"WHAT THE SHIT-OH..ITS YOU AGAIN." Karter said as Teresa came around beside him.

"W3LL N1C3 TO S33 YOUR SM1L1NG F4C3 TOO! :[" She said folding her arms.

Karter rolled his eyes. "FINE. WHAT TROUBLES YOU DEAR?" Karter retorted sarcastically.

Teresa smiled. "NOTH1NG SUG4RBLOSSOMS! 1 JUST FORGOT MY PURS3 L1K3 TH3 D1TZ 1 4M! SORRY FOR 1NT3RUPT1NG YOUR 1MPORT4NT CONV3RS4T1ON!" She said smiling innocently. Karter blushed a a little which Solman noticed and sipped his milk in interest at the scene before him.

"ITS OKAY SWEETHEART. JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN ANGEL FACE. THE FUCKING APPLE OF MY GODDAMNED EYE." Karter said. Teresa blushed a little and he smiled knowing he was getting to her. He just needed to seal the deal and then she'll be off, swooning to her friends about what a fucking gentleman he is. He took her hand and kissed it, feeling her flesh turn hot from embarrassment. Perfect! Now to finally win this thing once and for all!

"SEE YOU IN A LITTLE WHILE...CUDDLY BEAR." he smirked and for effect he wiggled his eyebrows like Ericke causing her to turn as red as blood. Karter heard Solman dying of laughter in the background but he didn't care, he would beat the shit out of him for it later.

Teresa blinked at Karter still surprised that he was capable of this much 'affection' in public. She knew he thought he had won, but unfortunately for Karkles, she had another thing up her sleeve.

"OHHH! SWOON!" Teresa put a hand to her forehead tragically and swayed over to Karter some. She fell, in his lap as he caught her and held her tightly.

"UHH...TERESA?" He asked surprised he had actually made her faint. Shit, he was more of a casanova than he thought. Teresa pretended to weakly open her eyes and 'stare' at Karter. She could tell he gazed at herconcerned and shocked, which she milked in. She reached up and touched his cheek, smiling softly while doing so.

"POOK13, MY KN1GHT 1N SH1N1NG 4RMOR, MY LOV3 MUFF1N! MY 3V3RTH1NG! YOU H4V3 S4V3D M3 ONC3 MOR3! H3H3H3! TH1S T1M3, 1T W4SNT 3R1CK3'S LUST TH4T N34RLY R4V4G3D M3-"

"im sittin' ovver here you knoww. i can hear you!"

"-NO, TH1S T1M3 1T W4S YOUR WORDS OF LOV3 TH4T SPOK3 TO M3 MY PR1NC3! K1SS M3..POOPS3Y. :]" Teresa finished, puckering her lips. Karter gaped at her.

"POOPSEY? OH FUCK THIS IM DONE!" Karter said as Teresa hopped up and laughed. Solman joined her.

"thank god. ii wa2 2o 2ure ii wa2 gonna get diiabete2 becau2e of you two." He said. Teresa pecked a raging Karter on the cheek before wiggling her fingers goodbye as she left.

He groaned and banged his head on the table. Travis and Garret had been practicing their raps during all of this. They both stopped and glanced at Karter.

"u-UGH. is-IS IT CAFETERIA FOOD AGAIN?" Travis asked uncertain.

Solman shook his head. "no. ju2t te2, gettiing to hiim liike alway2." Solman snorted as Karter flipped him off, not stopping his repeated process to lose his brain cells.

"MuSt Be ThE mIrAcLeS tAlKiNg." Garret said. Karter finally stopped to take a break and rub his head. He needed to stop that habit soon, his migraine was getting worse.

"NORMALLY, I'D INSULT YOU ABOUT YOUR MIRACLES, THAT DONT FUCKING EXIST BY THE WAY, BUT RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T TELL WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE REAL YOU, SO I'LL SAVE IT FOR ANOTHER TIME." Karter said, a little dizzily. Solman chuckled a little while Garret only waved Karter off.

The bell rang ending lunch. Karter discarded his trash and headed over to Teresa where she was sitting and took her hand. He glared at Dave before walking off with her to which Dave merely nodded at him as if to say. "sup." They walked through the hallways which became a regular habit by since Karter liked to walk Teresa to most of her classes. He dropped her off at her last class, when she turned and kissed him suddenly.

He was surprised, he didn't think he would ever get used to it but wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him closer. They pulled apart and she smiled at him.

"S33 YOU 4FT3R CL4SS..CUT13 PATOOT13. :]" she said, as he reluctantly let go of her hand.

Karter grimaced but smiled a little at her edging towards the door. "SEE YOU LATER SWEETUMS." He said smiling at her scowl. She shook her head laughing a little as she walked in to her class.

When that was taken care of, he headed in the direction of his last class, thinking about their plans later on after school. He remembered the way her lips felt against his and the way her body was pressed against him. Maybe he could get use to this, he thought. He closed his eyes and smiled as he headed to class.

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
